The Typhoon fleet
by greyblueflames98
Summary: Four years ago, they thought he died when the bridge exploded, when in truth... It led to him to his true calling, as the Admiral to the Typhoon Fleet! M for future lemons, language, and gore. Living Minato, and Kushina. Edited chapters 1-4 on 2/14/17 New cover image!
1. Chapter 1

**Typhoon fleet**

 **AN: Ok, this idea came to me thanks to a friend introducing me to Kantai Collection. Now I just started watching the anime, I'm on episode 3, but, I want to get this idea out here. This will be different frm what I usually do. AU.**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

 **Tailed Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 _Abyssal speech /_ _thoughts _

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. This is not meant for profit, only fun.**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 1 : Ramen Orders**

-Dreamland. ? Pov-

I ran as fast as I could yet, I had not gotten any closer, if anything, the distance between me, and him increased. I had to get to him, I had to save him. Time seemed to speed up as I finally started to draw closer, reaching out to grab his collar to pull him away to saftey. I was only feet away when I heard the scream of fury that resulted in my greatest failure from across the bridge, shouted a small, fat man bleeding from the eye, and hand that had a kunai lodged in the body parts.

"DIE" Gato shrieked as he pushed the button on a detonator.

My student turned around, and gave a sad smile as the bridge was blown apart by the explosives that were placed there by a turncoat. As I was thrown back from the shock wave of the blast my anguished cry somehow pierced through the roar of the explosion, and the crumbling section of the bridge crashing into the waves below.

"Narutooooooooo!"

-exit Dreamland. Normal POV-

A single eye cracked open as the dreaming man sat up, putting his hands in his silver, spiky hair, muttering "Damn it" once. After a few moments he stood up, going to the nearby bathroom, and removed the blue half-face mask he wore almost all the time. The sound of running water could be heard as the man turned on the faucet, slashing his face with water before staring at the man in the mirror.

Two sorrowful, mismatched eyes, one dark gray, the other red with black surrounding it, the famed Sharigan exclusive to the largely extinxt Uchiha clan, that had a vertical scar running through the middle gazed back at the Jōnin Kakashi Hatake. Sighing, Kakashi put his head down before replacing his mask in it's proper place. As he exited the bathroom, Kakashi held in mind the dreadful meeting that he had today. Yesterday, to the shock of the world, the supposedly deceased Yondaime Hokage, and Kakashi's sensei, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had turned up outside the village gates, immediately being summoned by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Apparently the two, along with the famous Jiraiya the Toad Sage, had taken it upon themselves with the Third's permission to hunt down, and kill the man who was the true perpetrator of the Kyūbi 's attack on Konoha.

Their mission's main goal had failed but, they had gained invaluable intel on an organization based in Amegakure, named Akatsuki. The temporary team had also been able to get the legendary medic, and Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju back in action, and back home in Kohonagakure. The return of his Sensei, and three other powerhouses should have made Kakashi a very happy man but, all it did was remind him of his failure four years ago.

That kakashi couldn't prevent Naruto from getting killed.

It had happened on the first real mission that Kakashi's students, known as Team 7, had received. The team consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, an egotistical boy with a desire for vengeance, Sakura Haruno, a banshee fan girl that had no business being a shinobi, and Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, and the secret son of Minato, and Kushina, a fact that Kakashi knew. The mission was supposed to be a simple escort job, take the bridge builder home to Nami, and come back. Plain, boring, no trouble, that's how it was suppose to go.

Two harpoon-launching gauntlet - wearing punks who were B-rank in the Bingo books changed that. After a brief interrogation of Tazuna, their client, Kakashi had let his pupils decide whether or not to continue, of which they had elected to proceed. Soon, they faced an ambush, and Kakashi endured a taxing battle against the feared Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank nuke-nin. Before Kakashi could finish off the rouge, a fake Kiri hunter-nin working for Zabuza had intervened, using senbon needles to incapacitate his master, and unintentionally give Kakashi a week to prepare his students for a rematch but, Kakashi wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

Kakashi had finished dressing in his Jōnin uniform consisting of blue ninja sandals, dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, a green flak jacket, and finger-less gloves that had metal plates on the back. The last piece of Kakashi's outfit was his standard, Konoha forehead protector in a slanted fashion, completely obscuring his sharingan. The Jonin had forgone eating breakfast because he was summoned to the Third's office for a reason he was absolutely dreading.

After 17 years of believing that they were dead, Kakashi was going to meet with Minato, and Kushina Namikaze, the parents of the student who Kakashi failed to protect.

As Kakashi left his home, he couldn't find it in himself to read his beloved Icha Icha because of the guilt he felt, causing a noticeable slump in his posture. What really hit Kakashi hard was that he knew that neither Kushina or, Minato would blame for what happened despite how much Kakashi wanted them to beat him, pulverize him, and hate him for their loss. Kakashi felt he _deserved_ to be punished for losing their son. They had read the mission report, and knew how exhausted, and beat Kakashi was, and the Jonin hated it.

As the guilt - ridden man walked to the Hokage Tower, he passed by Naruto's favorite ramen stand Ichiraku's Ramen. Kakashi turned his head towards the stand, the now - saddening memories of being there with Naruto bubbling up. He noticed that the father - daughter duo that owned, and ran the shop were busy taking a woman's order. Kakashi sensed something on her that didn't belong, and was... Familiar?

"I am ordering for three other people besides myself" the woman stated, her voice unintentionally authoritative, like she was used to giving orders. It also was deep for woman, not unattractivily deep, just deep for a woman adding to the authoritative vibe she had. It made her sound like one of those strong, and independent females that men just loved.

"One regular chicken, one regular fish with extra vegetables. For my own bowl, I would like a regular beef with extra noodles" she ordered, still unintentionally authoritative. Kakashi had an odd feeling about this person, he had stopped, and was now trying to determine what was on her that he had felt was familiar. It felt like someone's chakra but, he couldn't tell who it was from.

The woman had long black hair that went down to just above her rear, and a rather fair completion. She was wearing odd high heels that were made out of gray metal on the top, with the bottom, and heels in red, there was also horseshoe shaped pieces of metal wrapped around her lower legs, slightly below her calfs. Her long, slim legs were covered by red, lower - thigh length leggings that turned black near the top, and had straps attached to the sides that seemed to connect somewhere on her white, short skirt that had a thick black bar running through near the end of the bottom. Once more, the woman had metal wrapped around her body this time at the waist, at the same level as her slim hips, her body having a nice hourglass shape. Her hair prevented Kakashi from seeing her top but, he could see the black fingerless gloves she wore that went up to just below her shoulders, and had gold trim on them.

"Ok, that's three" Ayame, the daughter stated, a polite smile on her face as she passed the orders to her father, who had already start preparing the dishes. Turning back to the mystery woman, Ayame asked her for her third companion's bowl. At that the woman sighed, and took out a folded up piece of paper from... Somewhere. As she started reading what was on the parchment, Kakashi gasped in recognition of what was being read, and right then he discovered exactly who that chakra belonged to, the order being the clue that snapped everything together for him.

The ramen chefs also stopped, asking her to say that all again, they must've noticed it too. She started to repeat herself but, Kakashi didn't stick around to hear it. He was bolting to the Hokage Tower, any dread he had lost.

 _"There's no way that this is a coincidence, nobody else orders a bowl like that!"_ Kakashi determined in his mind as he ran. One way or another, he was getting to the bottom of this!

 **CUT!**

 **CHAPTER OVER!**

 **BWA HA HA! HELLO MY READERS! Grey-blueflames here with a new crossover fanfic, this one completely different from what I usually do! I actually have been planning this puppy since the beginning of the school year when my friend introduced me to Kantai Collection, and boy, do I love that show, and game, the concept is so unique, and the girls are soooo cute!**

 **Something y'all should know who do know what KanColle is thayI will be beefing up the ship girls up in some ways but they will be realistic to their class, and not out of the realm of possibility. Speaking of Ship girls, who was the mysterious woman that was ordering the ramen? Why was the order so important? Most importantly, WHO THE HELL IS HER ADMIRAL!? Just kidding y'all know who it is!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal spee / thoughts

 **Tailed Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto or Kantai Collection franchises.**

 **Chapter 2: Searching for an Answer**

It had been fifthteen minutes since Kakashi had heard the woman order the bowl that had ignited an ember of hope from deep within his being. There was a chance, a small chance that his sensei's son had somehow survived the explosive collapse of that section of bridge. He had no idea how this black - haired female was connected but, he knew she was, and therefore securing her was Kakashi's highest priority. He had reached the floor of the Hokage's office, slowing down, and walking up to the secretary. After getting confirmation that the Third, Minato, and Kushina were in the room, the Jonin stood in front of the door, knocking on it before hearing the aged voice of his kage tell him to come in.

As Kakashi went in, he never noticed the person in a beat up, brown cloak staring at him from a chair, next to two odd-looking people.

When Kakashi opened the door, his body went rigid as the first person he saw was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze. The redhead gasped when she saw him before charging Kakashi, who closed his eye, thinking that he was wrong about his earlier assessment, and that he would be rightfully punished for his failure. However, instead of a fatal-stab, jaw - shattering kick, or even a skull - caving punch, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him, and a head resting on his shoulder. Kakashi sighed, he got his hopes up.

"Stop it" Kushina said sternly, knowing that he wanted her to pulverize him.

"I know you've been beating yourself up over this for the past four years" Kushina softly told him, Kakashi shifting his eye away only to meet the the understanding, and reassuring blue gaze of Minato Namikaze. Kami, Naruto really did look like him, just remove the baby-fat, and whiskers, boom. Carbon - copy. Kushina moved her head from the younger man's shoulder, letting him see her violet eyes, and soft facial features, she was dressed in the standard Kohona ANBU uniform.

"You don't need to apologize, the old man had informed us shortly after it happened" Kushina revealed, much to Kakashi's shock as his eye widened. The Third told them! Wait, Kakashi needed to tell them what he heard! Kakashi looked to the aged kage, who was dressed in the traditional Hokage robes, and hat. He moved away from Kushina, shifting his gaze between the three of them, taking a breath to relax himself. The parents were about to tell Kakashi that he needn't ask forgives when he the words out of his mouth rocked their worlds. He knew that flat out saying it would be the best way to deliver his theory.

" I have quite recently heard something that has given me great reason to believe that Naruto Uzumaki is still alive".

Nobody said anything. Minato's jaw dropped whereas Kushina stared in shock. Oddly, the Third showed no visible reaction, his elbows on his wooden desk, hands held together in front of his mouth. The parents of said boy snapped out of it, Minato about to speak when Kakashi spoke once more, this time though, the Hokage reacted.

"Ten bowls of miso ramen with extra chashu were just ordered about fifthteen minutes ago at Ichiraku's Ramen".

Sarutobi's hands fell as did his jaw, and his eyes turned into large saucers. He now knew Kakashi was serious. What Kakashi just said is undeniable evidence, nobody orders that kind of ramen at that quantity. It also confirmed something about Sarutobi's next guest. Seeing the reaction of the famed God of Shinobi made the parents realize that something really was going, and Kushina would be the one to figure it out. She grabbed Kakashi, turning him towards her with a face that said "Tell me everything." Immediately, the silver - haired Jonin complied.

" I was on my way here when I sensed a familiar chakra signature originating at Ichiraku's, I had stopped before I noticed the signature because I"Kakashi's voice got a bit lower, " I was thinking about that day" Kakashi continued. Nobody needed to ask what day he was talking about, they all knew what it was. The room's three other occupants waited for Kakashi to resume his explanation, paying close attention.

"While I was gazing at the stand I saw a black - haired woman wearing odd clothing. It was then that I noticed the signature. At the time I couldn't identify who the signature belonged to but, I knew that the signature belonged to somebody important to me. " Despite the short time that Naruto knew Kakashi, the jonin has known Naruto since before the blonde was born. Kakashi continued telling the events that had led to his conclusion.

"The woman said that she was ordering for three others besides herself, and after giving those, she asked for "ten bowls of extra - large miso with extra chashu", I wasn't the only one who recognized it either, Ayame, and her father did too".

Kushina smiled as both her, and Minato's eyes became wet with tears as they saw the nod that the old man gave Kakashi, one of agreement, and belief. Naruto... Their Naruto was alive! Kakashi was about to finish telling his observation of the woman, and how he came to the conclusion that Naruto was alive when the boy's mother grabbed both him, and Minato by the arms, and kicked open the door, flying out screaming "TO ICHIRAKU'S! I GOT A FEW QUESTIONS FOR THAT WOMAN! DATTEBANE!" Soon the Third's office was cleared of humans, not counting himself or, his elite ANBU guards.

"My...everything..." painfully moaned the ANBU as he slid out from behind the door that had been kicked onto him by an excited Kushina. The Hokage held back a cringe as he made a note to give that man a big, fat bonus. The aged kage eyes then hardened to steel.

"Send in my next appointment" Sarutobi asked his secretary. The old man had been contacted by this person a week ago, the visitor requesting to meet with him. The Hokage almost refused but, was forced to comply when the mysterious person brought up the Nine-tails. The person mentioned how weak Kohonagakure was without her jinchuuriki, and how easy it would be for the other hidden villages to conquer it if they found out about Konoha's plight. Sarutobi had planned to have this person captured at the meeting, and tortured for his threats, spying on him, and his three companions through his crystal ball when he entered the gates but, the news Kakashi just gave him changed everything if this person was who Sarutobi suspected he was.

The person who had requested that they meet just entered the room, wearing a beat-up brown cloak, and bandages around his mouth. The person removed the cloak's hood, and tore off the bandages showing a face that the Third never thought he was going to see again, granted that face had seen better days. He had two unusually pale females with him, one an excited child, while the other seemed to be an emotionless woman.

"My boy..." Sarutobi said after a few moments, the unbelievable truth confirmed before he became extremely serious.

The person sat down, gesturing for the other two to leave. They obeyed with the child waving goodbye, holding something to her chest with a single arm. After the two females left, the Hokage stared at the person sitting across from him, ANBU temporarily dismissed, and privacy seals active. The old man said one thing, and that one sentence was overdue by four years.

"We need to talk."

"Well, I'm lost, dattebane."

For the past thirty minutes, Kushina had dragged around her husband, and Kakashi as she ran around the side of Konoha opposite of Ichiraku's. The boys were free, and currently trying to get circulation going in their arms again. Kushina had stopped on top of a rooftop, trying to figure out where her favorite ramen stand was but, couldn't due to not stepping foot in Konohagakure for seventeen years. She had lost all orientation of where everything was. Kushina then remembered that Kakashi knew where the stand was, having been there earlier.

As she turned to ask Kakashi to take the lead, she already saw him moving to get off the roof, giving her the "follow me" gesture. When the three made it down Kakashi asked a question that made Minato smack his head.

"Wait, sensei don't you have Haraishin marks everywhere in the village?"

Minato nodded in confirmation but, then remembered something that made him sigh.

"The devastation caused by the Kybui's attack probably destroyed a lot of them, and by now those seals have expired. Damn it." the Namikaze cursed at the end. The three were just going to have to take the long way. They began to walk through the streets, soon they found themselves about a quarter way to Ichiraku's, near a weapons shop located in the shinobi sector, when someone called out to Kakashi. Kushina though, would later call it a "banshee's scream".

"Kakashi - sensei!" screeched out said man's pink-haired pupil, Sakura Haruno from outside the door of weapons shop after the adults had passed it. When the parents turned with Kakashi the first thing they noticed was the girl's absolutely bulbous forehead. They also noticed her short, bubblegum-pink hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red top, black gloves, black shorts underneath a pink skirt, along with pink elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector was red **(AN: It's her outfit from Part 2).** Behind her was a pale - skinned older teen, with cold black eyes, and equally black hair in the shape of a duck's ass, this was Sasuke Uchiha. Said boy was dressed in civilian attire consisting of a black shirt with his family crest on the back, and gray pants with matching sandals. Kakashi gave them his trademark eye-smile.

"Ah, my cute little chunin" the sensei playfully welcomed as his students walked up to him, bowing their heads in respect to the Yellow Flash, though neither knew who the redhead was. They were in for a surprise, actually, make it two. It would have been three but, they had already figured it out just by seeing the Yondaime.

"Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi addressed them, in a rather serious, and hushed tone, beckoning them to get closer.

After looking around, and seeing no one, Kakashi spilt the beans.

"Naruto is alive."

The two chunin looked shocked, and unbelieving but, when Kakashi told them about the ten bowls of ramen, they instantly agreed. Nobody else ordered their ramen like that. It was a fact. Sasuke then asked about the woman who had Naruto's chakra signature on her, and if there were any other indications that Naruto has had contact with her. When Kakashi shook his head "no" Sakura recommended getting Kiba, and Akumaru to see if they could pick up Naruto's scent on her, and see if maybe there was a trail they could follow that led to where Naruto was. Her eyebrows then knit in confusion.

"Wait, this woman doesn't seem to holding Naruto against his will if she's actually letting him get that much ramen, or anything at all." Kushina, and Minato had realized it to but, with them being too caught up with the news that their son was alive, they didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, I noticed that " Kakashi stated, then he rubbed his chin in thought. Sasuke then asked a question.

"Yondaime-sama" he spoke, getting said man's attention, "I can tell just by looking at you that you're Naruto's father but" the black - haired teen pointed a pale hand at Kushina, the Uchiha had a hunch.

"Who is she"?

"Oh, I'm Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze" said woman stated proudly, puffing out her large chest, "Minato, and I married in secret". The woman then spun around, and pointed in the direction that she faced, a grin on her face as she declared with loud voice, "Enough chitchat, dattebane! Let's go get that Inuzuka! To their compound!"

"Um... It's this way."

"...Damn it, dattebane."

After locating Kiba, who's teammates, Shino, and Hinata were helping him walk his family's dogs, at his home, and getting him up to speed with what was going, the Inuzuka heir happily complied, Hinata tagging along, her heart overwhelming joyful that Naruto was alive, though inside she wanted to make that woman suffer dearly for keeping her precious Naruto-kun away from the Hyuga heiress.

The mystery woman shivered suddenly, catching the attention of the emotionless woman, and the child who were previously with the unknown person currently discussing matters with the Hokage.

"Is everything fine, wo?" asked the pale, emotionless woman, her blue-green eyes staring expressionlessly at the black - haired woman. The little girl stared concerned at the woman, her red eyes large with worry.

"I'm fine, I just sensed something sinister, something that will be an obstacle." The pale woman tilted her head, her long flowing silvery hair moving downwards.

"An obstacle to what, wo?"

The black - haired woman gave the pale one a certain look, understanding immediately coming to the pale one. Then the pale one faced forward, and tightened her grip on the jet - black walking-stick she always carried around. The little girl kept looking between the two women, clearly not knowing what the heck they were talking about. Soon, her curiosity vanished as an absolutely delicious scent entered her nose. Turning around she was met with the sight of a fish ramen with extra vegetables in a bowl with a pair of chopsticks sticking out sideways.

"Here ya go! Dig in!" Ayame called out, winking at the little girl. The child somehow managed to properly grasp the chopsticks despite wearing white mittens that had a black design on the back. The girl picked up some fish, and noodles, putting in directly into her mouth, all of her movement stopped as her eyes widened to unbelievable proportions. The Standard - Carrier Wo-Class, named "Wo" for her verbal tick, and Secretary Ship Nagato, the name-ship of the Nagato-class leaned towards the little girl upon seeing that she hadn't moved at all for a few seconds were suddenly blown off their chairs as a giant pillar of blue light erupted from the child, along with a loud shout that was heard everywhere in the village.

"HOP WANTS MORE"!

-With Kakashi, and Co-

" What the hell was that!?"

-At the Hokage Tower, shortly before the shout-

"Despite you no longer being a member of my Shinobi, I am glad that you are still on my side." Sarutobi told the unknown person getting a nod along with a smile, before the person put the hood on, moving towards the door, his hand on the knob.

"HOPPOU WANTS MORE!"

Somehow the shout had pierced through the sound - barrier of the privacy seals, making the old Hokage stare in the direction of the shout in alarm before he heard the person softly chuckle.

"That's my little sister."

The Hokage smiled before it dropped.

"You... Do know that they're searching for you right now?"

The person sighed, before turning to face the kage, and nod.

"Do you want-" Sarutobi began but, was coldly cut off.

"No. If they want me then, they'll have to find me. I don't care how important their mission was, you don't leave a child alone, thinking he's an orphan for seventeen years" the male replied coldly. The kage lowered his head in understanding. Seeing the older man accept the answer, the male turned once more to the door, turning the knob but not opening it. He had one last thing that needed to be said.

"Their place is here, in Kohonagakure. Mine, it's in the Naval District with my Typhoon Fleet."

With his last words said the male opened the door, and started to go towards where the shout originated. Alone, the Third knit his hands together in front of his face, a single thought in his head.

" _Minato, Kushina... We really screwed up."_

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! Holy crap! This is a personal record for me, the fastest I've ever released a new chapter! I admit, I am surprised that only one person guessed it was Nagato, then again as one review pointed out, I didn't give a lot of description. Also, whhaaaa?! The Abyssals are here to?! And are friendly!? Yep! I'll get more into that in later chapters, along with how our Admiral became the Admiral. Anyways, ask me questions about this chapter, or the story in general, and please review! Oh, and don't worry, the chapters will be getting longer!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed -Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: I have finished the KanColle anime, and now I eagerly await for season two.**

 **Chapter 3 : Reunion**

Chapter start!

"Finally! Dattebane!" shouted one Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze. After over an hour of searching they finally made it to Ichiraku's. Their group consisting of her, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the newest additions in the form of Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Thankfully, the noise of the bustling crowd on the street kept their black - haired target from noticing them, and even better, the roof of the one-story hobby-shop they were on provided a great vantage point for them to observe her. She was sitting down on a stool next to a little girl in a white dress with mittens that also had long white hair, and... Were those the beginnings of horns coming out the sides of her head? Moving on, next to horned child was a woman wearing pitch black full - leg, and high-heeled boots, there was a black cape on her back that prevented the shinobi from seeing her upper body wear but, not her long, silvery hair.

Kushina wasn't focusing on the other two no, her eyes were solidly on the black - haired woman that Kakashi had described in the Hokage's office. The woman who had recent traces of her son's chakra on her, and probably knew exactly where he was. Kushina was about to go down there, and get her answers when she felt a hand that she knew all too well grab her shoulder. Turning around with a slight glare, Kushina saw Minato shaking his head "No" since he knew what she was thinking.

"We can't just go down there, and interrogate her for answers. There's no telling if she's hostile or, what her combat skills are" Minato gently spoke, his eyes locked to his wives.

"I know that you want Naruto, Kami knows we both do, but, that's not the way to go at it, there's civilians around, and if we just confront her, and things get violent then, then they'll suffer." Kushina wanted to argue despite knowing he was right but, her stubbornness demanded action. Just before the Uzumaki woman could say anything, Kiba's riding-size dog barked, and Kiba sniffed before he nodded at his partner. Turning to everyone else he translated the conversation.

"Akamaru just noticed that the other two down there have Naruto's scent on them, and it's extremely recent, the last time they were around him had to be at least an hour or, so!"

The others were now staring at the other two females next to the woman, primarily, on the child. This had just gotten a lot harder to understand, and it ruled out Naruto being forced to stay away for sure. Kushina couldn't stand still any longer, the stress of learning that her supposedly dead son was alive, that the only known way to find him was an unknown woman, and now that there were two people who've been with him until just an hour before!

 _"Dattebane! I can't wait anymore!"_

The white dog barked once more, pointing with it's muzzle off to the side, and Kiba froze as he looked to where his partner indicated. All he could do was lift up arm , and point. When everyone looked at where the tattooed bot was pointing, they too froze. There he was. They knew it was him because either they recognized his chakra signature, or in the parent's case, saw how much he resembled a younger Minato. Granted, Minato didn't have scars like those when he was younger.

"Naruto..." Kakashi managed to breathe out.

Naruto had removed the hood of the beat-up, brown cloak, and had taken off the bandages around his mouth, proudly displaying the remainders of the explosion he survived. The first being the massive scar that occupied the space starting from the front of his right ear all the way to the middle of his eyepatch - covered right eye. It's height was from his lower-jaw, up to his hairline. There was another scar Naruto had, starting from the inner edge of Naruto's pitch - black eyepatch, across the bridge of his nose, through his eyebrow, ending at his hairline. Naruto's face itself was chiseled, and had no baby-fat, his single, blue eye held a very frigid gaze. Kushina was about to shout out to Naruto when a familiar voice beat her to the punch.

" Nii-san! Nii-san!" The voice held a slight echo, and sounded slightly like it was being spoke through water.

Kushina, and the other shinobi looked in shock as the little girl turned, jumped off the stool and began running to where Naruto was. His eye warmed by a considerable degree, and a very happy smile cracked across his face. He squated down when the girl jumped up, giggling happily as he he caught her, lifting, and twirling her around. Wo, and Nagato watched as it occurred, the black - haired one wearing a small smile, while Wo watched with an expressionless gaze, save for the slight, almost unnoticeable curling of her pale lips. Naruto soon walked over, Hoppou piggybacking on him. As soon as he sat down, a bowl of miso ramen with extra chashu was put in front of him by Teuchi who had a cazy grin on his face as he welcomed his favorite costumer while Ayame started bombarding him with questions. How did he survive? Where has he been? More importantly, why didn't he come back!? The little girl put a white hat on his head.

Naruto sighed as quickly ate but, not as quickly as he was known for. His movements were graceful, his hands fluidly guided the chopsticks from the bowl into his waiting mouth. Soon he finished nine of the ten bowls, Ayame having waited impatiently for her answers. Naruto looked at her before he spoke.

"When the bridge blew, Zabuza Momochi, the missing-nin who had been hired to kill Tazuna, pulled me, and his follower Haku out of the explosion before" Naruto gestured to his scars "Any lethal damage could be dealt. When we went down into the water, a rip current grabbed the three of our battered bodies, and dragged us out to the far sea. We climbed on top of large enough fragment of the bridge, and patched ourselves up, and rested. We were on that chunk of rock for five days." The ramen chefs were shocked, how did they survive for that long without fresh water!? The shinobi were listening by using charka to enhance their hearing, Kushina wanted to go down there but, she too, wanted to hear Naruto's tale of survival.

"Thank Kami for Haku's Hyton (Ice release) , he froze the water in the air, and we drank that, while Zabuza, and I used some wire, and the few kuni we had left for fishing, " Naruto chuckled at the end "Best fish you could ever eat, literally fresh from the ocean". The group at the ramen stand enjoyed a laugh, Naruto decided to finish his story.

"Eventually" Naruto continued, "We washed up on some island where I would soon run into Nagato here" Naruto jerked his head at said woman. Said woman looked at Naruto appreciatively, remembering what he had done for not just her but, for the entire fleet.

"Yes, you really did change things for us" Nagato stated, Wo, and Hoppou nodding in agreement. Naruto really made a difference, and ended a conflict that had been put on hold since, from what Nagato remembered, both the Abyssal, and ship girl fleets had been put into those weird scrolls by that odd, horned-man. The memories were still fuzzy to the battleship even after being "Woken up" for four years. Ayame's voice broke Nagato from her thoughts.

"Well, that's Naruto for you, always trying to help someone".

Naruto just "Hmphed" then looked at Nagato like he remembered something very important.

"Hey, can you hand me my sword?"

"Of course" Nagato immediately responded, wanting to slap herself for not bringing that up.

-Up on the roof, with Kushina, and co-

"I don't remember there being a duffel bag near her" Kakashi blinked. The others just watched as the, now named, Nagato reached into a black duffel bag, and pulled out a katana that was chained to the most cumbersome looking sheathe. The katana's handle was a rusted orange color, and had two thick, black chains firmly keeping it in place with the chain only being as long as the odd sheathe. The sheathe itself was very thick, at minimum six inches, and seemed to made out of a dense metal. Kushina didn't understand why Naruto would carry his blade in a sheathe like that. She had already begrudgingly come to the conclusion that Zabuza had taken it upon himself to train Naruto in the art of sword play, which confused her further. Zabuza was a member of an elite swordsman group, so why would he allow someone, much less a person he trained, to carry their sword in such a ridiculous sheathe?

"Naruto" the unnamed silver - haired woman suddenly said, her echoing voice monotone"We need to leave soon, wo. You have been away for too long, wo." Everyone on the roof had varying looks of surprise on their faces, as well as the ramen chef below. Kushina however, was the most effected, various questions buzzing in her head. Been away from where? Why wasn't he staying? Was she about to lose her son again without even seeing him?

Before the silver - haired woman delivered those crushing words, Naruto had resumed eating, and had finished his last bowl. They heard him sigh in content.

-Back down to the ramen chefs-

"Well, that settles it. Teuchi, I hate to say this to your face but" Naruto began with a sigh, the ramen chefs giving him all their focus. Naruto had paused for effect, then said something that devastated the man.

"... Your cooking has failed to keep it's place as my favorite." Teuchi thought he heard glass shatter when Naruto said that, and Ayame had covered her mouth gasping while the spying shinobi's jaws dropped. Nagato slapped her forehead, Wo simply tilted her head, and Hoppou giggled, remembering who made Naruto's favorite food back at the Naval District.

"Yamato makes the best dishes, truly five-star." Naruto reminisced, thinking about the name-ship of the Yamato-class, and her heavenly cooking as Teuchi began crying waterfalls at the news of losing his favorite customer.

-Naval District Kitchen-

"Whooooo-hoooooo! I have secured my place in the Admiral's heart!"

-Back in Konohagakure. Ichiraku's Ramen -

After unintentionally destroying Teuchi, Naruto decided that it was time to go but, before that, he wanted to make the ramen chefs an offer. Hoppou jumped off his back, landing on her bare feet as Nagato, and Wo got off the stools, and stood up straight, Wo resting her cane on her shoulder. Naruto looked at two of the only people who had shown him any kindness in the entire village of Konohagakure.

"Would you two like to come with me?"

When the father - daughter duo heard that, they looked at Naruto, and his companions in surprise, and slight curiosity. Where did he want them to go with him to? Naruto began explaining, reading the looks on thier faces. Not noticing the villagers had stopped moving, and had made a pathway between him, and a single-story hobby-shop. He also didn't sense the familiar chakra signatures of his former team, and comrades but, Wo did from the corner of her eye.

"I believe you would make excellent-"

"Naruto" Wo cut him off, causing both him , and Nagato to immediately snap their head to the Abyssal Carrier. She turned her body opposite of the ramen stand.

"... You should turn around."

Naruto then sensed the chakra signatures, and made a "Tch" sound as he turned. When he did, the blonde was thankful that the black brim of his Admiral's hat kept his eye from veiw because while he did manage to turn his face completely neutral, he couldn't stop the widening of his remaining optical lobe when saw the two people he never wanted to, Minato, and Kushina Namikaze. His "Parents". Naruto mentally grit his teeth at the thought. Hoppou had turned around, and immediately adopted a confused look. She pointed at the blonde, blue - eyed man across the street.

"He looks like Nii-san!"

Kushina walked forward, causing Naruto to suddenly grab Hoppou, and place her next to Nagato, the child now frightened, holding on to the black - haired woman's leg. Now that Nagato had around, they could see her rather beautiful face, and darkish, honey eyes. For a top she wore a sleeveless shirt with a small"V" that had one half folding it the other, outlined by two thick black bars, with tiny gold lines trimming the black. The rest of her shirt was white, and strained against Nagato's large breasts. The shirt had a trapezoid shaped cut out at it's bottom that allowed for her bellybutton to be seen.

The villagers originally were internally ecstatic at the developments, thinking that the "Demon" was going to be finished by the Yondaime until, they heard Hoppou's comment. Then everything clicked, and most of them nearly had a heart attack as they realized that they had brutally mistreated their beloved Namikaze's child in the past. And now, as the tension spread throughout the area, Kushina drawing closer until halfway to Naruto she spoke.

"Sochi..."

And Naruto did not respond kindly, as the chains on his sheathe clinked when he undid them with a mere flick of his wrist. That woman, after seventeen years of chasing a madman, leaving Naruto all alone for almost thirteen of those years, living in this hell of a village was now calling him that word like everything was fine!? Oh, fuck the hell no!

He lifted his face so that everyone could see the frozen-hell that was in his eye as he got into a stance to draw his sword, hand on the hilt. The shinobi, with the exception of a completely frozen Minato, were about to jump in to prevent Naruto from cutting up the statue still Kushina but, before Naruto could even begin to draw the blade, a familiar black cane prevented that from being needed. With a loud "TWACK" Wo smacked the hand Naruto had on his sword's handle just he was about to start pulling out the blade from his oversized sheathed. She stood next to him, her body facing the shocked shinobi, showing her white, sleeveless bodysuit, and the odd ornament around her neck that looked like the lower jaw of some kind of beast. Hoppou was now clutching onto Nagato's leg while the woman herself had let her jaw drop a fraction. Everyone was silent, Naruto himself had caught himself, the artic rage that was in his only eye gone as he turned his head to the right to meet Wo's expressionless gaze. She just stared at him for a moment before breaking the silence.

" Never in anger. That was the state you asked us to prevent you from ever drawing that weapon in, wo." Wo reminded Naruto, before she moved her cane from his hand. Naruto took a few breathes as he got out from the right-knee foward crouch he had put himself in, and removed his hand, standing up straight. The shinobi had calmed down but, were still ready to jump in if things got hot. Kushina was crying at the rejection, and almost attempted assult. Minato had moved forward, about to say something to Naruto, when the teenager pulled out a scroll with the Third's official seal on it. Naruto threw it at Minato, the frozen-hell back in his eye. His gaze told the man to read it.

As Minato mentally read the parchment, his entire body radiated shock. As he read what the Third wrote, his heart rate accelerated, and sweat began to poor down his body.

"T-this is a-" Minato stuttered, still processing what was on the scroll.

"An order to allow me, and anyone traveling with me, free passage through out Fire Country."Naruto harshly finished, Kushina falling to her knees as the information hit her. Sasuke then made his presence known. Something was not right, and the Hokage, and Naruto were hiding what it is.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?! What've you been doing that's so important for the Hokage to allow you to just leave after four years of being supposedly dead!?"

The Uchiha had yelled that his former teammate, taking the words out of some of his comrades minds, mainly Kiba, and Kakashi. Hinata was still trying to process the current events. Naruto just smirked at the Sasuke.

"Classified" was the smooth, and taunting response.

Sakura had now snapped out of it when she heard Naruto give her precious "Sasuke-kun" attitude.

" Baka!" She screeched, catching Naruto's, and his groups attention. Nagato's eyes narrowed as she recognized the pink-haired one as the person who Naruto had once described as a "useless howler - monkey, that only knew had to attack when it was him". Nagato gently, and discreetly removed Hoppou from her leg, the little girl no longer afraid now that Naruto hadn't drawn his sword. Nagato saw as Sakura drew closer to Naruto, the blonde staring ahead, not caring as the pink-haired bitch was screaming insults at him. All it was doing was pissing Nagato off. When the bitch got close, she tried to throw a left-hook at Naruto but, was stopped when he said a name.

"Nagato."

Before Sakura knew it, she was launched into the air by mean right-hook courtesy of Nagato, who now stood in front of Naruto, fist still outstretched to the side as Sakura slammed into a wall, and was embedded there. The shinobi didn't move, as she moved to protect Naruto. Nagato straightened her body,before she declared in loud voice, "Anyone who wants to touch the Admiral will have to go through me!" To add emphasis, she let loose a burst of high-Jonin level chakra, staggering the civilians, and making them quickly clear the street. Kakashi decided to speak up, what Nagato had shouted was a piece of the puzzle that needed to be solved. Sasuke went to help his teammate, Kiba dragging Hinata along to provide assistance, not wanting to be apart of a potential skirmish should one happen.

"Naruto" he softly spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Why did she call you Admiral?"

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, the man was honestly the only one besides Kiba he could stand, Hinata was simply too shy, and weird, the stuttering would annoy the hell out of Naruto now. Nagato noticed her slip-up but, kept a straight - face as Naruto gave a chuckle. Naruto moved his body the side, grasping Hoppou's hand in his, the little girl looking up at him, not understanding what had just happened. Naruto gave her a tired smile, and said he'd explain it all later. Wo, and Nagato were following him as he started walking away before he turned around. Ayame, and Teuchi had already left the area when Nagato had released the chakra burst.

"Because that's my job title" Naruto called out, unable to not cryptically answer his one time sensei's question. Minato, and Kushina were frozen unable to respond to the way events were playing out. They didn't expect a completely happy reunion but this! This was the worst outcome, Naruto openly hated them even if he didn't say it but, his actions proved it. Kakashi joined Minato to help comfort the broken Kushina. They took a tearful look at Naruto's retreating back, knowing that they had lost him from the start, and they had no chance to try to make it up.

Or so they thought.

Two ANBU poofed into existence, side-by-side, in front of Naruto, one of them handing him a scroll. Naruto gave the ANBU a nod of thanks as he took the scroll, the pair poofing away when the blonde Admiral unraveled the parchment, and began reading, Nagato, and Wo reading along. Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata had finished prying a throughly frazzled Sakura, the girl swaying back, and forth, and muttering something that sounded like "So that's how that feels."

Kakashi was about to tell everyone to go home but, noticed that Naruto had turned around, and was moving towards them, the child behind his leg, and Nagato frowning, while Wo had her normal, expressionless face, Naruto's face itself was oddly reminiscent of Wo's, lacking any emotion, and his eye was dull, the scroll rolled up in his right hand. Naruto stopped in front of Kakashi, showing that the two were the same height. Kakashi took the scroll from his former student's hand when it was held out to him, wondering what was in it. As he read, the depression that began to set in faded, giddiness replacing it as he continued reading, Naruto getting a slight smirk. Naruto turned around when Kakashi finished reading, the small smirk still on his face, though when looked at his crying "mother", his face returned to being completely emotionless before he began trekking with his group to the gate of Konoha.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata!" Kakashi called out.

"We have a mission, go home, and pack for a three month-long trip, and Kiba, get Shikamaru, he's in this too!" The younger shinobi nodded, and immediately dashed away to prepare, curious about the details, and objective of their mission, wondering where they were going. Minato had helped his crying wife up, letting her lean on him. He just wanted to go home, and cry. Maybe Tsunade could let him have a bottle of saki that was pefect for drowning your sorrows away.

"Sensei."

Minato turned to Kakashi, who had stretched out his arm, and was holding the scroll to Minato. The man sighed before taking it, mildly curious himself about what was in it. Then he finished reading it, tapping his wife, and pointing to the objective of the scroll, the red-eyed woman looking at it.

Her eyes widened before a small, hope-filled smile broke through the pain.

-With Naruto-

"Are you sure about allowing this?"

Nagato had asked Naruto this question when they were out of hearing range.

"No, I'm not" Naruto answered in an exasperated voice, obviously displeased with the old man's decision but, knowing that it was needed. He opened his mouth to talk again, ignoring the whispering villagers, not caring for the remorse they were showing, telling himself that it was only because now they knew who his father was they were apologizing for fear of punishment.

"I just want to go home to Bismarck, Wanko, Kongou, Yamato, and the others"Naruto sighed tiredly, missing all of the members of his fleet- no, his family. After four years of relying, and depending on them, and being entrusted by them to lead, they were family. He stopped walking, turning to Nagato, and Wo, staring into their eyes, the two staring back. Hoppou watching with dread at what was about to happen when Naruto lifted his hands to their faces, and started to gently caress their cheeks, Nagato leaning into his touch, and holding the bare hand that was rubbing her face, Wo simply closed her eyes, silently enjoying the contact. Naruto leaned foward, and gave Nagato a quick, and chaste kiss, before doing the same to Wo.

"... Gross..." Hoppou groaned after the lip-locks ended. Naruto patted her head, Nagato looking in amusement, Wo just stood there, a light cyan blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"Come on" Naruto told his girls, "Let's get to that gate, hopefully our "bodyguards" will be there." The two woman nodded, and Hoppou reached up with her arms, wanting to be held. Nagato lifted the small Abyssal up, and gave her a piggyback ride, the child taking out her Mitsubishi A6M Zero toy fighter plane, and began to play with it. As they walked Naruto thought back to where he almost unsheathed his sword, reminding himself the reasons why that sword was chained to the sheathe by the handle, and why he told his secretary ships to never allow him to unsheathe it out of anger.

 _"Nuclear Sorrow... The one sword that can truly be called an army-killer, and the only remaining relic of the past"._ Naruto looked at he sword again, another thought in his head.

 _" The one weapon that has no business existing... As soon as I've completed my goal, I'm melting you, and ending their suffering, the souls of Nagasaki, and Hiroshima will finally be able to rest"._

With that determination in mind, Naruto added speed to his pace, prompting the other two to up the speed as well. Naruto needed to get back to the Naval District.

He had a war to finish, and someone to kill.

 **CHAPTER FINISHED!**

 **Well, that was a crappy reunion! So, I wonder what's in that scroll, and what made the parents so happy? Perhaps it was something to do with the bodyguards Naruto's getting to escort him back to base? What war is Naruto fighting, and against who? Also, Nuclear Sorrow? Let the flaming, and cries of "OP" commence! Anyways, read, and review, I hope that y'all continue reading!**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed - Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN At bottom**

 **Disclaimer : Grey-blueflames owns neither Naruto or, Kantai Collection. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Story start!**

 **AN: Warning this chapter contains some content that readers may find disturbing. I will leave an AN before that part, and list where it ends. You have been warned.**

Chapter 4: Memories, both Good, and Bad.

"So, how much has Naruto changed?"

One Shikamaru Nara had asked that question to Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru stood at a height of five feet five inches, and was well-known for both his great intelligence, and his equally great laziness. His shoulder - length, black hair was worn in an upwards pointing pineapple fashion, and he wore studded earrings. His garb consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt that had his metal forehead seemingly sewn into to the right sleeve. Mesh was underneath the shirt, and the green, standard chunin flak-jacket which lacked sleeves, having minor shoulder-padding, having a high collar that left the front of the neck exposed, and had two large chest pockets. A kunai holster was wrapped around the left leg of Shikamaru's black pants that were rolled up near the bottom, showing more mesh on his legs, with black ninja-sandals finishing his look. A few minutes ago his friend Kiba had nearly busted down his front door , hollering about how "Naruto is alive!", and to "Get ready for a month-long mission"! After the lazy chunin finished packing, Kiba dragged him out, and started to articulate the events that happened before Kiba was told by Kakashi to get the Nara.

"A lot" Kiba answered, the two walking to the main gate of Konohagakure with Akumaru beside his partner. Kiba was dressed in a form - fitting, black leather, fur-lined jacket, along with black pants and sandals. Kiba's hood was off, showing his short, messy, and spiked brown hair. He had the trademark red fangs of the Inuzuka clan tattooed on his cheeks, his sharp, vertically-slit black eyes, and sharp teeth gave Kiba the feral look that was common in his clan.

"He even told that ramen chef that someone named Yamato makes better food then them!"

Shikamaru stopped walking. Naruto... Isn't obsessed with Ichiraku's Ramen anymore!? Shikamaru turned his head to Kiba, there was no way-

"The chakra signature, and scent matches. Plus, he met with the Hokage before going to Ichiraku's, I thought I told you?" Ok. Now Shikamaru was convinced that Naruto was alive, if the Hokage believed it. But, now there still were unanswered questions, ones only Naruto, and most likely the Hokage could answer. However, both were keeping their lips sealed. Troublesome, indeed.

"So, go on, what happened next?" Shikamaru wanted to know more about what happened, thinking that maybe there a piece of information that would provide some insight into the secret of Naruto's four year absence. Kiba nodded in confirmation.

"Well after the little girl got off Naruto's back, and those two women, who are smokin' hot" Kiba continued, adding that last part with a grin, making Shikamaru mutter his catchphrase of "Troublesome."

"After they got up, Naruto asked the Ichiraku's if they wanted to leave with him. Naruto started to say that they would be excellent for something, probably cooking, then, the pale chick with the verbal tick" Shikamaru nodded, recalling Kiba describe the pale, uniquely dressed, and odd - sounding woman "She noticed us a few seconds after we landed, the people made a path between us , and the stand, that's when she cut Naruto off, and got his attention on us." Kiba shook his head negatively, not liking the next part.

"Lady Kushina, Naruto's mom, walked about halfway through the path before-"

"She called him son, didn't she?"

Kiba gave Shikamaru a nod, making the pineapple - haired put a hand on his face, before he asked something he already knew the answer to.

"How did he respond" Shikamaru sighed out, adding "Actually, how pissed was Naruto"?

Kiba snorted "He almost pulled out a sword on her." Shikamaru could understand why Naruto was angry. He'd be pretty ticked himself if he thought he was orphan for 17 years, only to have your parents show up one day, all teary-eyed, like they thought that they lost you, and one of them call you son, like they were the only ones who suffered, oblivious to your own feelings, wanting to try to be a family after that? Yeah, Naruto had plenty right to be pissed. Shikamaru was on Naruto's side on this issue, the Fourth, and Kushina were just going to have to accept Naruto not wanting anything to do with them.

" I don't blame him" the Nara openly stated.

"Kinda hard to" Kiba agreed. His thoughts then drifted to the words Wo had said when she slapped the hand Naruto had on his sword's handle, an unusually contemplative look on his face. Then his thoughts took a turn on a different road. The scent, or rather, the amount of Naruto's scent on those two chicks meant one thing in the Inuzuka's eyes.

"I just can't believe Naruto is with two girls at the same time, that's so unfair!"

If Shikamaru had been drinking he would have done a spit-take. He snapped his head around at Kiba, gawking at him. Shikamaru had an idea of what the feral boy meant but, this was Naruto of all people, the densest person in probably the whole damn world!

"What in blue blazes are you talking about!? What do you mean Naruto's with two girls!?"

"Those two chicks have Naruto's scent all over them" Kiba explained, leaning in closer to Shikamaru before adding, "And I do mean _all over them."_ Shikamaru didn't need to hear anymore. Kiba confirmed what the Nara thought he had meant. At first, Shikamaru didn't believe that it was possible but, the more he thought about the changes in attitude that Naruto seemed to have made, the more that Naruto being in a relationship with someone seemed less impossible, just a bit surprising, Shikamaru thought.

" _Naruto wasn't unlikable, just a bit too hyped up."_ Shikamaru rationalized. Naruto had a good heart, and was a very optimistic individual back before his supposed 'death'. Perhaps the four years Naruto was gone had proved to help him lose the surplus energy, calm down, and get his act straight. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he, and Kiba neared the gate, just one more turn.

 _"Yeah, maybe this really is better for Naruto"_ the lazy genius mused. _"Kiba did say that Naruto was happy with those women, and the child. I think the only really surprising thing is that he's with two girls, I wonder how everyone else is... Going to react... Shit..."_

A new, and very important concern had developed in the Nara, one that definitely threatened Naruto's relationships!

"Kiba" Shikamaru said urgently, stopping his steps and grasping the Inuzuka's arm, spinning him around to face Shikamaru, surprising Kiba. Shikamaru's eyes were narrowed, and his jaw clenched.

"Who else knows about Naruto's relationship?"

"From what I know just me, and Akamaru." Kiba answered, a bit confused. "Why?"

Shikamaru lowered his head, and gulped. This... Was potentially a dangerous situation. Kiba didn't understand. Neither did Akumaru, and he was the smarter of the two.

"Does Hinata know?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he comprehended what Shikamaru was getting at. Both of the leaf shinobi said the exact same thing. Akamaru simply barked in agreement.

"We need to get to Naruto before she does."

As the two humans and dog took off running, both started to remember the odd, almost psychotic way Hinata began to act over these past years. They both knew she had very strong feelings for the blonde but, when he was reported "Killed in Action" something... Broke in her head. Her teammates and sensei began to report that when she thought no one was around, would create a clone, Henge it to look like Naruto, and have long conversations with it about her day, and sometimes embrace the clone, telling it that she loved it, and wish it farewell before kissing it's lips then would dismiss it. Her father was told of this but, he just shrugged explaining that he already knew, and didn't say anything because since this started Hinata was, in his words "Using this loss as motivation to rid herself of her weakness". He was telling the truth, by pretending that Naruto was alive through the clone, Hinata soon broke from her shell, improving immensely with her Byakugan, and overall strength but, was also starting to obsess over a person who no longer existed.

Or so everyone thought. Now that Naruto revealed himself to still live, it was almost guaranteed that the Hyuga heiress would try to make her fantasy, a reality. Those two woman, and possibly the child were in a high level of danger. They needed to inform Naruto of this. Yesterday!

They rounded the corner, dashing to the large, tall, thick gates of Konoha, Akamaru locking in on Naruto's scent. The dog lead the way, running off the sidewalk onto the green grass, and through a thick brush, disappearing from sight. The two boys dived in after him, sensing only Naruto there. After exiting, they did indeed see Naruto. They were the first ones of the team assigned to the mission there.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out. "We think that... Your friends are... In..." Shikamaru trailed off, and Kiba was just staring in awed-curiosity at the sight. What the _hell was that? And why the fuck didn't anybody see this thing in the middle of a clearing!?_

Naruto smiled at his old friends, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The facial expressions the two currently sported were priceless as their eyes landed on the steel behemoth that Naruto was using as a place to sit. Their gazes were completely understandable, after all, Naruto too, made a similar face when he first saw a tank, much less the Japanese - manufactured STB-1 Main Battle Tank whose 5592 mm-long turret Naruto was laying one leg along with the other hanging off the side of hollow barrel, every so often thumping against 195 mm thick steel turret. The entire tank was painted in a relaxing pine green, with it's 35 mm thick, downwards angled side armor facing the two newcomers. The turret itself was pointed foward in the same direction as the vehicle's 80 mm thick, frontal hull armor with the upper glacis being 189 mm thick, whereas the lower glacis was only 139 mm. The rear had the weakest armor at a mere 25 mm. The metal treads of the Old-World war machine were still as the Mitsubishi 10ZF Model 21, 10 cylinder diesel, 21.5 Liter, and 750 horsepower engine was switched off.

Naruto himself had his hands holding his body up, palms laid flat against the top of the turret, the 12.7 mm anti-aircraft machine gun's barrel extending past Naruto's head. He looked at his old companions, holding back a laugh as they still had their eyes glued to his ride. Naruto closed his remaining eye, and shook his head in amusement before sitting up straight, and crossing his legs together. He turned his body around to face them, speaking in an amused tone.

"Hey I know that my tank is badass but, y'all sounded like you had something I needed to hear. Something about Nagato, Wo, and Hoppou?" That did it. Somewhat. Shikamaru snapped out of it, Kiba was still staring at the STB-1 like a male-teenager does a nude, big-breasted woman.

"Right" Shikamaru replied, a serious, and troubled look on his face. That made Naruto lose some of his amusement. Shikamaru then spoke again.

"It's about Hinata, the girls you came with-"

"May be in danger because of my stalker?" Naruto finished for the Nara, surprising him, and getting Kiba out of his awe. They both cocked up their eyebrows, believing that the blonde never noticed when he was in the village. Naruto went "Hmph" deciding to explain how he made knew.

"When I looked back on my life after I washed up on that island, I noticed some things. One" Naruto held up a hand, and lifted a single finger, counting off.

"I am, now was, an idiot. Two, an even larger idiot for liking that flat, howler - monkey, three, though Zabuza pointed this out, I'm practically a carbon copy of the Fourth" Naruto counted up, saying the last bit with a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto then, raised up a fourth finger.

"Finally, I realized that Hinata is a stalker, and a constant one at that since she used to spy on me through walls using her Byakugan". Naruto put down his hand before continuing.

"I know Hinata stalked me because of the few times I saw her from a distance in the beginning, after that, I could just tell when she had her eyes on me" Naruto explained, shivering at the end. He was glad that he, at least had his Smith & Weston Model Three holstered at his side. Naruto would have preferred an AK-47 but, Akashi wouldn't let him take anything other than the sidearm. Naruto couldn't resist the cutesy face. Enough said.

"What I need to know is" Naruto got himself back on track, his face completely serious.

"How bad has she gotten?"

Kiba was the one who bluntly answered this.

"She cuddles with a clone of you, and acts like your still alive through it. Oh, and she's not shy anymore, actually became kind of a bitch". Naruto nodded before sighing. He should've brought a Browning with him, or an RPG. The Naval District's armory was full of firearms, and the vehicle bay stored many types of military transports, and armor, some in service since the Old - world's first World War . Off topic. Back to the psycho problem.

"Big brother!"

The three teens turned their heads to the shout, Naruto, and Kiba recognized the originator of the shout as she burst from the same bushes the other two had. Shikamaru watched in surprise as a barefooted, little girl with pure white hair, and skin along with large, round red eyes, and what looked like the beginnings of horns poking out the sides of her head locked onto Naruto's location. Shikamaru then realized that the child was this "Hoppou " Kiba had told was with Naruto. The child quickly ran to the rear of the metal construct, patiently waiting as Naruto uncrossed his leg, slid off the turret, and moved down to the edge of the tank's back, laying on his stomach, and stretching his arms downwards to lift Hoppou off the ground. After pulling the small Abyssal up, Naruto returned to his previous seat atop the main cannon, this time sitting normally with his back straight, a little girl in his lap, his arms placed securely around her. Hoppou yawned before deciding to take nap, cuddling into her big brother's warm, and safe chest.

The other two saw the rather anxious, and troubled look in the blonde's only eye as he thought about the information that the shadow user, and Kiba had told him pertaining to Hinata's mental state. Naruto had hoped that she would've either gotten over him or, find someone else to obsess over but, it didn't work out in his favor. Instead the stalker drowned deeper into her obsession, and according to her own teammate, and his friend, possibly threatened his beloved secretary ships, and even worse, his little sister. The first Abyssal to enter his fleet.

Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky in reminiscence of when he had discovered Hoppou. Nagato, and Wo's appearance on the scene not even registering as he let his mind wander back to that day two years ago. Naruto had taken Nagato, and the Akatsuki sisters with him to investigate an Abyssal Base that had been nearly obliterated by something that eerily produced the same toxic radiation as his own cursed sword, Nuclear Sorrow. On that day Naruto made two promises, one that was long overdue, and the other would last his entire life. Shikamaru, and Kiba didn't dare to disturb Naruto when they saw the look in his eyes, choosing to warn the two females of the danger Hinata potentially possessed. The thousand-yard stare that Naruto had left the two even more worried about their long-lost friend.

-Long Flashback. Two years-

"...Bloody hell..."

The island was barely recognizable, any type of previouly standing structure was a smoldering ruin at best, at worst completely gone. The ground was scrorched black, gray with ash from the bodies of the lower-class Abyssals, the left over corpses had burned to charred, blackened bone. Impossible to identify. As a fourteen year - old Naruto moved forward, his scarred face contorted into a mask of unbelieving - horror, this was impossible! There was no way that this type of damage could happen, he had the only weapon capable of doing this! Naruto's body began to greatly tremble, and tears began to prick his eye as the memories within his blade started to claw from within his skull, the events replaying within Naruto's mind, and being all he could see. When he fell onto his knees, black began to become the only visible thing, signaling that it was time to view one of Nuclear Sorrow's memories. As he faded Naruto felt a strong, yet feminine pair of arms grab him, and pull his body into their's.

-Memory-

Naruto was no longer on the island base instead he was in a green, tree-filled park in a city. Dressed in regular clothes, and sitting on a bench, Naruto looked around seeing a group of young children laughing, enjoying themselves with a game of tag, their eyes bright, and smiles wide. The black smoke from the nearby factories rose high into the sky, the horns of ships would blare in the distance, originating from the seaports that had helped contributed to the city's industrial importance to Japan's war effort. It was always this city, this was where his sword would take him. This is where Nuclear Sorrow would remind him of what it really was, the power it contained, and the responsibility that came with being it's wielder.

 _" Why..."_ Naruto begged, wanting to be spared from reliving this tragedy again. As usual, he received no vocal answer, only the hellish, and burning pain that would emit from Nuclear Sorrow whenever he overused it course throughout his entire body, every single nerve feeling as if molten lava was injected into them by red - hot syringes. The younger Admiral's body was crippled, unable to make the smallest noise as his pupil dilated from the physical trauma, his blade never let him pass out, forcing him to watch, and share it's pain. Even though Naruto was in a memory belonging to someone else, a person from a completely different era, knowing that it wasn't real, the terror Naruto felt as he waited for the inevitable, for the bomb to drop.

When Fat Man dropped Nagasaki would be turned to ash, and Naruto would always be forced to stay in the position as the person to whomever belonged the specific memory Nuclear Sorrow selected from the vast graveyard within itself for Naruto to forcibly relive then, after Nagasaki was turned into a fire pit, and the ear-splitting screams, and anguished cries of the unfortunate survivors wailed for death then, only then would Nuclear Sorrow release Naruto from this nightmare but, not before it spoke, never before it spoke.

So there Naruto was, a temporary prisoner within his own mind until he heard the only words his sword seemed to know, sitting paralyzed on an oak bench, waiting for the second nuke to fall. He knew it wouldn't take long, Nuclear Sorrow never had Naruto wait for long, just for enough time to pass for him to realize where he was. Any second now.

It was three seconds later that Naruto saw a speck in the cloudy sky, one he knew all too well. As Fat Man plummeted down, Naruto started to scream in his mind to be released, knowing it wouldn't work but, too desperate, and unable to do anything to get himself out of this.

 _"Just let me out, please!"_ Naruto cried, fear the only emotion he knew right now. Paralyzed by the pain his sword inflicted on him, all Naruto could do was beg the sword of a time forgotten for mercy.

 _"Nuclear Sorrow! PLEASE!"_

Alas, as usual, Naruto's pleas went unanswered as the second, and last nuclear bomb ever used in war detonated. Naruto's eyes were surprisingly able to close as a flash like white - lightning blinded everything in the city as a pillar of fire rose high into the sky, expanding outwards, scorching everything in it's path, the thunderous BOOOOOOOOM was the only sound able to be heard. When Naruto's eyes opened against his will, time had slowed to a crawl, and he saw the wave of heat, radiation, dust, buildings, fire come straight at him in an agonizingly slow pace as the pillar-like inferno changed into a mushroom cloud, the sky now black with soot, and dirt, the sun abandoning the city of Nagasaki. Everything near the epicenter of the blast would be instantly destroyed by the flames, nothing would survive, and the unfortunate who did would beg for mercy to be given in the form of death.

Destruction was all Naruto could smell, the pungent scent of charred corpses somehow already dominated the air. Naruto looked at the group of children who had been thrown up into the air by the force of wind generated by the nuke's explosion, the wave of death just now hitting them. All Naruto could down was weep bitterly, and mentally curse his cursed sword for making him witness what was about to occur as he sat immobilized on that damned bench. Before this specific moment, all Nuclear Sorrow made Naruto experience was instant atomization of adults but, now the nuclear weapon was going to make it's user see how that procees happened, he would _have every nanosecond forever burned into his memory by nuclear fire._

 **(AN: Ok, here's the messed up part. Skip until ya see the next bold AN)**

Naruto could only watch helplessly as the at least 50 million degree heat wave made contact with the children. They were instantly petrified before the wind actually hit, Naruto seeing in his impossibly slowed down perspective the young children's skin crinkle up like burning paper, their hair was just gone, clothes _melted into their seared skin._ Eyes had bubbled before bursting then another wave of wind hit, shattering the ashen - statues of the once children into dust that was carried away with the gust that created the particles.

 **(AN : Ok, it's over!)**

The entire sight was maddening to Naruto but, the worst had yet to come. Time resumed it's normal pace, and as Naruto's vision was suddenly gone, he heard a different sentence than usual from the accursed Nuclear Sorrow using the voices of the thousands of victims it claimed, storing their lives in itself as fuel for it's flame. The voices spoke as one, women, men and children howled a single, scratchy warning to Naruto to deliver a different, more chilling warning.

"YoU'rE lEtTiNg ThE tRaGeDy RePeAt!"

-End Memory. Still in flashback-

As Naruto slowly came back to the world around him, the first things he noticed was how blurry his eye was from tears, and the tight hug he was in. A single arm was wrapped securely around his chest, underneath his own arms, with the other limb gently yet, also firmly holding Naruto's head in place, a hand stroking his hair, and the Admiral's cap he wore removed from it's place. Naruto began to calm down when he realized that his secretary ship was the one holding him during his episode. He stayed in her embrace for a few more seconds, relishing the safe feeling being in Nagato's arms gave him. He then lifted up his lower-arm, and tapped the limb around his upper-chest, signaling that he was back.

"Are you ok?" Nagato asked, her voice soft as she broke the embrace, the two getting up from the ground. Naruto turned his head to the concerned faces Akatsuki, Inazuma, Ikuzuchi, and Hibiki, the Akatsuki-class destroyers who formed DesDiv 6. They all wore matching white serafuku tops that had dark-gray collars with anchor emblems on the chests, and matching dark - gray skirts however, Hibiki, and Akatsuki wore dark navy hats with anchor emblems unlike their sisters. Another difference is that each had a different hair, and eye color. Hibiki's was a light-blue, Inazuma's were brown, Ikuzuchi's chestnut, and Akatsuki were purple. The four child-like destroyers were all staring at their commander, eyes red with tears.

Naruto didn't keep what Nuclear Sorrow did to him secret knowing that some members of his fleet would see it happen, and wouldn't know how to properly handle him. Still, despite knowing about it, very few of the ship girls had actually seen their commander in that miserable state so for the Akatsuki sisters, to see someone that they relied on for guidance reduced to a mewling mess was disturbing, especially since it happened without warning. He alsways thought the sword was telling him not to unleash it's full power. Making him see what it was capable of had made Naruto very wry to remove the sword from it's sheathe, he even binded the blade to it's thick sheathe using thick, titanium chains to ensure it didn't come out accidentally.

"Admiral' Nagato spoke, catching everyone's attention. She handed him his cap which he immediately put in it's proper place on his head.

"We should get you back to base. Being on this island isn't good for your health, and I doubt you want to be here."

"That is true" Naruto admitted tiredly, still feeling the paralyzing heat his blade used to immobilize him. Nagato also had a point about his health, specifically his mental health. Due to the torturous memories Nuclear Sorrow made Naruto live through, Akashi had diagnosed Naruto with a pseudo- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder controlled by the Fat Man nuclear weapon in sword form. This PTSD was used by the sword to get Naruto focused on something, obviously wanting it's wielder to prevent something. The odd thing was is that at first, everybody thought Nuclear Sorrow was the incarnation of both the nukes that ravaged Hiroshima, and Nagasaki but, Naruto had now discovered only the latter was true, and the lower - causality causing Fat Man bomb was within the sword. Clearly there was another blade out there, the incarnation of Little Boy. Nuclear Sorrow needed Naruto to find it.

This island also made it clear that someone had found that sword, someone who knew about both the Abyssals, and the Ship girls. The new message of Nuclear Sorrow told Naruto that he had a new enemy, one who could easily destroy entire villages in a single atrack. Naruto needed to make sure that the other nuclear sword was out of this persons hands. First, he needed to investigate this Abyssal base for any clues about this person, or where they went.

Nagato nodded at her Admiral's response, turning to direct the destroyers.

"However, I need to be here."

"What!?"

Nagato had snapped her body around to Naruto, her posture radiating disagreement, a denial on the tip of her tongue. Naruto's raised hand stopped her from uttering any negative responses. Naruto removed the sheathed sword from it's place on his hip, resting the bottom of the thick - sheathe on the ash-covered ground in front of himself, both hands on the handle.

"I need to be here because what happened here, " Naruto removed his left arm from his sword, shifting his body to the left, towards the ruined island, using his arm to gesture at the level of destruction.

"... What occurred here could have been prevented had I listened to Nuclear Sorrow. It's been warning me through it's memories, and message but, I didn't understand, believing that it was only reminding me not to misuse it's power." Naruto stopped, waiting to see if any of the girls across from him would object. The destroyers didn't, looking at him with curious faces while Nagato had a frown on her face but, her eyes told him to continue explaining himself. Quickly. He bowed his head slightly, just enough for his cap to cover his eye, and eyepatch.

"This time however, Nuclear Sorrow told me that I'm "Letting the tragedy repeat", and made me realize something, something I should have seen coming." Naruto shook his head, lifting it showing the self - loathing look on his face.

"Nuclear Sorrow has been trying to warn me through the memories within it that there's another weapon like it, this one being the Incarnation of Little Boy, the bomb that leveled Hiroshima. This base is proof that not only does the sword exist but, that someone has found it, and knows about the Abyssals, and your kind." Naruto didn't both bother trying to break this to anyone gently, he needed them to just how serious this was, the danger the world was in.

The four girls, and single woman across from him showed varying levels of shock, Inazuma panicking with more "Hawawawas" than anyone could count, Ikuzuchi looking shell-shocked along with Akatsuki, and Hibiki. Nagato's eyes had widened, immediately she crossed the short distance between her, and Naruto placing her hands on his shoulders, looking down on him due to the height difference between the two, Naruto had to look up or he would be staring at her generous bust. The look on her face was one of alarm, her eyes locked with his single eye.

"Naruto" Nagato spoke seriously, knowing that he wasn't joking, lowly talking so the destroyers couldn't hear her.

"We need to get back to base. There we can start preparations to search for the other sword. You need to up your training with Zabuza, I know that whoever has that sword won't part with it willingly" Nagato admonished Naruto. They needed to prepare him for the fight of his life. The fleet needed to be prepared for all-out war if the situation became that desperate, the battleship fearing the worst.

Naruto shook his head negatively.

"We need to investigate this island, it may hold clues that'll narrow down our target's identity to some degree or tell us where they went" Nagato was about to deny this course of action when Naruto gave her a hard stare.

" This island is our only lead, we have to at least begin to investigate. I need to be here" Nagato knew he was right but, her worry over her Admiral was too high. She needed him to be safe. Naruto put Nuclear Sorrow back on his hip then, put his hands on Nagato's cheeks, pulling her head down so that they were at an eye - level with each other. He stared into the concerned eyes of his first Kanmusu, the first member of his fleet. A small blush was on her face due to the close proximity of their faces, their lips to be exact.

"Nagato, I know you are only looking out for me but, I can do this, I've recovered enough from Nuclear Sorrow's mental torture, this ruin comes first then, I'll rest back at base before I up my training". Nagato sighed before removing her hands from Naruto, she turned to the destroyers, they seemed to have calmed down to small degree though it was easy to tell they were still disturbed. They snapped to attention when Naruto walked up to them, Nagato at his side. He stared at the four sisters in front of him, knowing their fear, they knew the devastation Nuclear Sorrow was capable of based on the records the Old-World had before it's era was ended, and this one began in it's place. Evey Kanmusu often wondered exactly how long it had been since they were put into the deep sleep that the oddly horned-man put them in.

Nagato cleared her throat, getting their attention for the blonde Admiral. The destroyers shook themselves to get focused, putting aside their agitation for now, the sisters stood straight, and were ready for orders.

"This island is currently the only lead we have relating to the other sword so, we are going to separate into three groups of two; Hibiki, and Akatsuki, Ikuzuchi, and Inazuma, and lastly, Nagato, and myself". He stopped talking to give the girls time to get with their partners, Nagato already at his side. The quickly finished, allowing Naruto to resume his orders.

"Our goal is to find any clues regarding to the person who destroyed this base, or to where he went from here" another objective popped into his head but, he doubted they'd find anything, still it was worth a try.

"While you're on the lookout, be sure to see if you can find any surviors, it's unlikely but, we can at least hope that there are some Abyssals who made it through this assult, if you do find one immediately fire a shot, and we'll come to you. The info the survior has of the atrack is crucial to our needs right now. Understood?" The girls nodded. Naruto told them to keep track of where they go from here, and to return to the beach they landed on in four hours also reminding them to keep the communication channels up.

"Ok. Let's go!"

The search had revealed little, the only real information being that the person had left on the right coast of the island. Other than that, all the six found were bones, and crumbled structures. After the four hours, Naruto, and Nagato started to head back. They had decided to let the destroyers investigate the sides while they tackled the rear.

"So much for intel" Naruto dryly commented, Nagato nodded in agreement. They were in the center of what may had been a supply storage, the damage making it hard to tell. The duo were about to leave when Naruto heard a very faint sound, it was so low he almost missed it. He turned around towards a largely collapsed, black, metal storage shed, most likely for excess bauxite. It's roof had caved in and only one of it's four walls was left. Naruto stared at it for a second before he heard the sound again. It was like a tap. He looked at Nagato, and she nodded noticing the sound now. They both moved to the collapsed shed, grabbing the sides of the fallen wall, easily flipping it over. They both were shocked at what they found.

Laying there, bleeding on the ground with pieces of debris on top of her was a barely conscious Northern Ocean Hime-class Abyssal.

-End Flashback- **(AN: God, that was long)**

As the memory ended, Naruto looked at the still sleeping child curled into his chest, a smile on his face. Shortly after he had brought her to the Naval District's Medical Center, Hoppou had awakened scared, and confused. She then started crying when the memories of the attack hit her, leading to Naruto personally comforting her with a hug. It was on that day, she started to follow him around the base nonstop, never straying to far. It was obvious that she attached herself to Naruto as a coping mechanism for the stress however, soon that had evolved into an actual bond between the two. It could be said that it was through Hoppou that Naruto started to let any Abyssal wanting in to join his fleet. Naruto looked around seeing Wo, Nagato, Kakashi, Kiba, Minato, Kushina, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura ready to leave. He did have to hold back a laugh once more when he saw the looks they were giving his STB-1. Only one person was missing, the one he'd rather not come. Hinata Hyuga. At the thought of her, and what she's become Naruto's expression darkened.

If she so much as touched Wo, Nagato, or Hoppou in any wrong way...

Well, Naruto would let Nuclear Sorrow do the talking.

 **CUT CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: Ok, this chapter was mostly to give some background info, and show Naruto's objective as well as tell how Naruto meet Hoppou. Poor girl. Anyways this chapter was hard for me to write because of the nuke scene. I don't mean to offend anyone, I just used it as a way to both get Naruto to grow, and to take his mission seriously. Also, did any expect to see DesDiv 6?! Those girls are my favorite of the destroyers, if you wanna know why watch episode 6 of the anime, freakin' hilarious. Hmm, Hinata seems like she'll cause some trouble. Next chapter will deal with her, and finally, WE'RE GOING TO THE NAVAL DISTRICT WHOO-HOO! Before that, I'll show one the abilities I added to the Kanmusu, and I'll give a hint at to how Naruto became the Admiral. I can't stress this enough, please review! I NEED to hear what you readers think of my writing skills so I can know if I need to work on grammar and stuff like that but, also if I'm doing something that may potentially sink this story! So please, after you read, leave a small review, a simple sentence woukd make me happy. Hopefully this Chapter didn't screw this entire story up. Oh, and about the tank, expect to see some tank on bandit violence next chapter. Read, and PLEASE review!**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	5. NOT AN UPDATE! POLL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Poll Announcement!**

 **Yo! Grey-blueflames here with a poll for the Typhoon Fleet! Specifically who do you want as a member of our blonde Admiral's harem?!**

 **Here are your choices people!**

 **1\. Starting off this list of lovely ladies is the German aircraft carrier, Graf Zeppelin! Despite being fully clothed, she can't hide her gorgeous body, it refuses to be hidden!**

 **2\. Y'all can thank Mr. PseudoCode Samurai for giving me the idea to add this dark - skinned beauty, give it up for the Yamato-class Battleship, Musashi! I don't need to say anything about this Kanmusu, her pictures say it all!**

 **3\. Up next is a ship that fills in the kuudere role quite well, Akitsu Maru! Despite not appearing as chesty as the other girls on this list, this quiet cutie's smokin' hot underneath that uniform, and those pale, creamy legs are more than enough to get your engine reving!**

 **4\. Our forth potential woman for the harem is the first to represent the females of the oh so hot Abyssal fleet, give it up for the Symbiotic-Battleship Princess! While her pet is a major turn-off, her hot body most certainly is not!**

 **5 . Last but, definitely not least is another Abyssal beauty, Midway Princess! Don't let the spiky collar around her neck turn ya off, it's easy to remove with the power of the keyboard! Also, dem legs go on for miles!**

 **Ok people, that's the list! In case you happen to only be reading this fanfic because it came out of my crazy mind, and don't know what these chicks look like, use the power of the Internet to find out! Go vote my readers! The poll will be on my profile when the bloody 30 minute wait is up!**

 **And here's a nice small treat, a quick preview of the next chapter!**

 **Preview Start!**

"You bitch! Get away from him!" yelled an enraged Hinata Hyūga, who threw five kunai at Nagato...

Only to gasp in shock when the knives shattered the second they hit her exposed lower-torso.

"Child..." Nagato spoke lowly, her hair shadowing her eyes as a bright flash of light temporarily blinded everyone in the near vicinity, her low voice continued as everyone tried to get their vision back.

"... Naruto has belonged to me since we joined our hearts, and bodies one year ago".

Hinata grit her teeth, and immediately saw red. This woman was dead! When she got her vision back however, her thoughts of murdering the black - haired woman vanished as she saw what was now on Nagato's body.

"It is time to teach you..." Nagato began her eyes still closed as her four 41 cm twin cannons locked onto the frozen Hyūga. Her eyes snapped open, pure fury burning within.

"... TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE BIG SEVEN"!

 **CUT! SEE Y'ALL WHEN THE CHAPTER'S FINISHED!**

 **GREY-BLUEFLAMES, BURNING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5 pt1

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed - Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer : Grey-blueflames owns neither Naruto or Kantai Collection.**

 **AN edit 12/20/16: Had to move a few things around, and change somethings in the Hinata/Nagato fight. Thanks again for pointing out what ya did in your review Toby, just took me a while to fix the mistake.**

Chapter 5 : A Walk, then a Voyage pt1

"Um, Naruto?"

Said Admiral looked at his former sensei from his place on top of the pine green STB-1, Hoppou awake, playing with her Zero, and making airplane noises increasing her adorable factor by 100 percent. Nagato had decided to sit on the edge of the tank's back, letting her legs hang off, and Wo choose to lean her back against the front side, her walking-stick laying flat on top the tank's front. They had been waiting for the stalker for about thirty minutes now, Naruto telling his escorts that if she didn't show up in forty, they were heading out. It was puzzling to everyone present who knew of Hinata's obsession with Naruto why she hadn't shown up yet, if anything they expected her to be the first here after Naruto himself. Kiba in particular thought it was odd, and that worried him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, leaning his cheek against his hand. Kakashi walked over to Naruto from his stop in the field near the gates they all were in. The Jōnin pointed at the tank Naruto, and his girls were resting on.

"Do you mind putting that thing away?" Kakashi turned his head towards the groups of passing civilians that were staring in curiosity at the odd metal thing Naruto was on. Naruto sighed, making Hoppou "Awww..." in disappointment. She liked being on the tank, it made her feel tall! Like when Nii-san, or Nagato would give her a piggyback ride! Naruto held the small Abyssal in his arms as he jumped down, Nagato, and Wo having moved themselves already. Nagato had crossed her arms underneath her bust, unintentionally making it appear larger, she was slightly worried about what Naruto was going to do, hoping none of the shinobi would ask questions. Naruto was rolling up one of his cloak's sleeves revealing the tattoo on his wrist. Kushina's jaw dropped when she saw it.

It was about five inches long, ending where Naruto's hand began. It was comprised of six bars, two thick ones spaced evenly apart, farthest away from the hand, and four more thinner bars that were also evenly spaced. Closest to the hand was another bar but, this one looped upwards in the middle before looping back, and finishing the bar. All seven of the bars' ends stopped at the underside of Naruto's wrist, giving him a half sleeve, not visible from the top. Another feature was that the tattoo was completely gold, and had silver, wave-like patterns within the bars.

"You got a tattoo!?"

Everyone turned at Kushina who looked rather upset. She was about to say more when Naruto put his hand on the STB-1, his tattoo glowing a pale yellow before the tank poofed out of existence. Naruto then gave the now embarrassed Kushina a dry look.

"An Uzumaki that doesn't recognize a simple storage seal?" he spoke in a condescending tone, as if scolding a child, completely lying about what the mark really was, and it's function. Kushina was slack-jawed at the verbal jab. Naruto hummed for second, keeping his eye on Kushina. Debating with himself on following up that taunt with an insult. Hoppou then popped into his head, followed by his mission.

 _"No, not in front of her. This is between me, and them. I can't let my anger cloud my judgement. I need to be the example."_ Naruto concluded, putting his back to the Konoha shinobi before mentally adding _"This is also a distraction from my mission. I need to locate the other sword before that bastard strikes."_

Naruto reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a gold pocket-watch with a silver anchor on it. With seven minutes left the Admiral decided he was done waiting for the stalker. Hinata was a threat to his lovers, and little sister anyways. He tapped Wo on the side, and gestured to the Konoha group, about to ask the Abyssal Carrier to tell them to get a move on when pain suddenly flared in his chest, causing him hunch over, alarming everyone.

"Arrgh! Damn it!" Naruto was clutching his chest with a single arm, the other was slung over Wo's shoulder. Nagato was quickly searching through the black duffel bag looking for what she knew would relive Naruto from his discomfort. The shinobi had ran over, Kushina wanting to take Naruto to the hospital. Wo however, shook her head in the negative as Naruto started to try to get his ragged breathing under control. Hoppou was holding tightly on Naruto's leg, looking ready to cry, a low whine of "Nii-san" coming out of her. Naruto put his hand on Hoppou's head in a reassuring manner. He smiled through the pain.

"Relax" he said, breath still ragged "It's just that injury from a few days ago. Nothing serious." Hoppou held a bit tighter but, also nodded since big brother had never lied to her. Nagato had found what she was looking for, a small, red pillbox in one hand with a bottle of water in the other. Kiba, and Shikamaru moved out of her way but, Kushina moved in front of Nagato, surprising her.

"What are those?" Kushina demanded, not at all trusting the other woman. Kushina could feel Naruto glaring a hole through her head. Minato was about to move in when Naruto growled at him. The fourth could almost swear he saw the briefest trail of smoke come out from Naruto's eyepatch. Nagato put a hand on her head. Why couldn't this woman let her take care of her Admiral? Why?

"The Admiral was injured in an ambush two days before we entered Konohagakure." she told Kushina, pushing past her, and putting the water bottle in Naruto's shaking hand before opening the pillbox, and taking out two small, blue pills. Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrow. There was that word again! Admiral! What did it mean?

"We fixed the damage but, due to it's location, he feels pain every so often." Nagato put the pills in Naruto's mouth, taking back the bottle, and unscrewing the cap before giving him a drink. When Naruto swallowed, Nagato looked back at Kushina.

"Those were painkillers. Now please give him some room, in a few moments he'll be fine." Nagato made a shooing motion, everyone obeying albeit two specific people reluctantly. Nagato lifted up Naruto's chin with a hand as Wo began to rub his back in an affectionate manner, her face still expressionless. What Nagato did next made Kushina, and Minato go slack - jawed while Sasuke, and Sakura were put in shock, Kakashi cry in joy for Naruto, and Kiba just muttered that "It's not fair..." which made Shikamaru go "Troublesome." Hoppou dry heaved as Nagato gave Naruto's lips a quick but, loving peck. Everyone then felt a massive amount of killing intent from about twenty feet away.

Standing there with her fists clenched hard to draw blood, and her Byakugan bulging as her face was contorted in rage was Hinata Hyūga. She was wear a cream, and lavender colored hoodie with navy pants, and low-heeled sandles. Her enraged face usually had gentle features, her eyes were tinged lavender, lacked a pupil, and currently had massive veins that bulged around them. Her indigo hair was in hime-style with shoulder - length bangs, and mid-back length hair. The Hyūga heiress's glare was directed at Nagato, who had walked in front of Naruto by a foot or two meeting Hinata's glower with a calm, almost bored face. Hinata had no idea what she was up against. Naruto almost felt sorry for her, almost being the key word.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hinata scream. Naruto's parents were half concerned, half confused. Why was this Hyūga so upset? If anything, they were the one who should be flipping out that a full grown woman kissed their mid teen son! Everyone else had pulled the two parents back, having decided unanimously without speech to let this play out on it's own. Hoppou was behind Naruto's leg, shaking in fear from the killing intent. Once more, Minato thought he saw another smoke trail come out from Naruto's eyepatch but, was preoccupied with the definite fight that was about to happen. He could stop this but, it did give him a chance to properly gauge this "Nagato's" skill. He heard that Wo woman speak in that odd, echo-like way her, and the child talked, just completely emotionless unlike the little girl.

" That girl is a fool. Nagato is the flagship of your combined fleet Grand-Marshal Admiral."

Naruto quietly chuckled. This was going to be fun. Minato's confusion increased. _"Flagship? Combined fleet? Why are they talking about her like she's a ship?"_ Then the last three words registered.

 _"What's a Grand-Marshal Admiral!?"_

"I think I was kissing my Admiral." Nagato plainly stated, not at all sounding phased or impressed. Hinata growled making Nagato sigh, turn around, and walk back to Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Hinata snarled. Nagato completely turned towards her. "Well, I'm done with you. Go home." Nagato ordered, lifting an arm up towards the village. Hinata was boiling inside, her face red with rage. How dare this whore talk to her like that! And how dare she touch Naruto! He was Hinata's, and only Hinata's! What Nagato said next tore it for the Hyūga.

"We have enough escorts. The Admiral feels safest with me at his side anyway, he also desires nothing to do with a obsessed freak like yourself." Hinata broke after that insult. She drew five kunai knives, quickly chucked them as hard, and fast as her arm could produce aiming right for the center of Nagato's stomach.

" You bitch! Stay away from him! Naruto is mine!" Hinata shrieked with a crazed grin. Nagato was not moving as the kunai hit... And shattered into tiny fragments. Hinata, and every other shinobi's eyes were glued to Nagato after that. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense, and a sizzling sound was heard as smoke started to billow from Naruto's eyepatch, and the thick sheathe of Nuclear Sorrow started to glow from the hellish heat of the sword within. Naruto was about to intervene, and teach this pale-eyed wench a lesson when Nagato glanced at him, negatively shaking her head. She then gave him a quick smirk, one that made the black smoke column stop, and the glow of the sword to cease, letting the oversized sheathe start to cool down. Naruto knew he was in for a show.

 _"Where's the popcorn? This is going to be good!"_ Naruto thought excitedly as Hoppou watched with angry eyes directed at the mean girl trying to hurt Naga-chan. She needs to go home! Wo simply stood near Naruto, expressionless gaze surveying the field, knowing that the flagship was in no danger, this little girl had messed with the wrong Kanmusu, and said the wrong words.

Nagato had turned back to the stunned Hinata, the Hyūga unable to move from what she saw or rather, what she didn't. When the kunai broke apart, Hinata's Byakugan saw not even the slightest usage of chakra. Nagato had planned to simply let the delusional child hammer away on the battleship's literally steel-hard body until her hands broke or fingers fractured but, now that Hinata had made that claim so close to the anniversary of that _night,_ Nagato was going to ensure that if Hinata so much as even thought of Naruto, the memory of what the battleship was about to inflict on the Hyūga was going to shatter any fantasies that the obsessed stalker may have had or will conjure up in the future.

"Child..." Nagato spoke lowly as her eyes were shadowed by her hair. A bright flash of light blinded everyone in the near vicinity, Nagato's low voice continued as everyone tried to get their vision back.

"Naruto has belonged to me since we joined our hearts, and bodies one year ago."

Hinata grit her teeth, and immediately saw red. This woman was dead! When she got her vision back however, her thoughts of murdering the black - haired woman vanished as she saw what was now on Nagato's body. Mounted on her back was something unlike anything ever seen in the Elemental Nations. Connected to Nagato's back was a massive, metal construct that wrapped around to the sides, and ended in a large "U" shape. From Hinata's position she could see the four, dark gray colored, rotatable, half blocklike objects that each had two long, lighter colored, and vertically adjustable tubes poking out that were mounted on the metal thing, two positioned lower but, farther out than the top two, and level with Nagato's skirt. All four of the things were aiming the tubes at Hinata.. The Hyūga heiress used her clan's ultimate defense, the Kaiten( Heavenly Rotation), in preparation for the inevitable attack. Immediately a dome of swirling chakra came into existence, reaching it's top speed of 745 miles per hour.

"It is time to teach you..." Nagato began, her eyes still closed as her four 41 cm twin-mount cannons locked onto the frozen Hyūga. Her eyes snapped open, pure fury burning within.

" ...TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE BIG SEVEN!"

POW!

All eight of the tubes unloaded on the Hyūga, the shells blasting out with a small puff of fire and smoke, flying toward Hinata at 790 meters per second. Their speed wasn't enough to not be seen by the Byakugan however, it was far faster than the Hinata could evade, but she believed her defense was impenetrable. Unfortunately for her, Hinata didn't know what happened if an opponent or attack surpassed the Kaiten's speed, and traveled in the direction of the rotation like the 41 cm shells that traveled at _1767 miles per hour._

When the shells hit, the kaiten was immediately shattered in an explosion of fire, the shield managed to lessen the impact enough so that Hinata wouldn't die but, not without serious injury. Hinata was violently thrown into the air, shrapnel from the shells stabbing into her limbs. She landed hard on the ground, and skipped like a smooth rock thrown on a pond for a good distance, skidding to a painful halt. Her body had various broken bones, and burns, and Hinata was knocked out the moment the shells destroyed her supposedly "Ultimate Defense". Nagato didn't even bother to watch the foolish girl floop against the earth, turning around, and moving towards her Admiral, ignoring the appalling faces of the shinobi. Sakura was rushing to Hinata with Kiba in tow. The others just kept their eyes on Nagato suddenly very weary of her.

Nagato had removed her rigging with another flash of light, this one dim, and not blinding like the first one. She stood in front of her Admiral, still taller than him by seven inches with her heels on. Naruto gave her an approving nod as he observed Hinata get hauled away by the howler-monkey, and Kiba. Wo simply stood near her companions, knowing that they'd have to wait for the pink one, and the Inuzuka to return before heading out while Hoppou was displaying conncern for Nagato, asking if she was fine, and such. Her face was in a worried pout that when combined with her large eyes was the definition of cute. Nagato could feel the blush tinting her face as she valiantly fought the urge to smother the Abyssal into her chest. Hoppou was so damn adorable, it should be illegal. After reassuring the small Abyssal that she was fine, Nagato examined the ground where her shells hit. There was a small crater present in the earth.

"... I think I may have overdid it."

Naruto shook his head in the negative, Wo speaking what was on his mind.

" Compared to what Naruto would have done, that" Wo pointed at the indent in the ground.

"... Is nothing. Especially since it's so close to your..."

The Abyssal Carrier trailed off, remembering who was around them, and how Naruto did not want anyone in Kohona knowing about that, even keeping it secret from the Hokage.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Hoppou however didn't as she jollily shouted "Happy almost one year wedding anniversary!"at Naruto, and Nagato, the two instantly blushing. The couple nervously looked behind themselves at Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru when they felt a very sizeable amount of killing intent. Both went _"Oh crap!"_ mentally when they saw that the remaining males were struggling to keep a volatile Kushina restrained, Minato holding his wife's arms back from behind, keeping his back firmly pressed against her's so Kushina couldn't use her chakra chains. Kakashi and Sasuke were pushing her back from the front, and Shikamaru was utilizing his clan's Shadow Possession jutsu to keep the thrashing woman at bay. Once more, Hoppou was hiding behind Naruto's leg.

" You're MARRIED!?" Kushina shouted, the men just barely managed to keep her immobilized. Naruto sighed. He really wished that having those two around him wasn't necessary. Wait a minute... Of course! Naruto's eye narrowed as he came to rather obvious conclusion.

 _"They think that I'm going to forgive them!"_ Naruto snarled in his mind. When the Admiral was discussing the personnel that would be his guardians for his voyage with the Hokage, Naruto had requested that Minato, and Kushina would be apart of the team but, it was for a much different reason. Naruto had filled in the Sandaime on the ambush that had resulted in his chest injury however, Naruto's primary focus was on _who_ attacked him, an ANBU with a grasshopper mask that had the symbol for "Root" on the forehead. Sarutobi was less then happy about that, a frown on his aged, wrinkled face as he told Naruto of a man named Danzō Shimura, the Sandaime's rival, and a very powerful member of the civilian council. This man had wanted to have Naruto given to him when the boy had been born, after Minato and Kushina had left for their mission. Danzō had intended to make Naruto the perfect weapon, one loyal only to him. It seemed that a member of his forces noticed Naruto on his way here, and decided to retrieve the jinchuuriki on his own which ended in complete failure, and a patch of land burnt to hell.

Naruto assumed that Danzō wouldn't dare to strike if the Yondaime was with him so, the Admiral decided to take both with him as a deterrent. Naruto had asked for it to be put in the mission description that he had asked for the two personally as a way to ensure that his "parents" would come. The entire thing was a precaution that Naruto set up for both his own, and the members of his fleet's protection.

It would seem that when they had read that little detail, the Namikazes blew it's meaning out of proportion. Mostly likely they thought they saw a chance to start a relationship with Naruto, and somehow convince him to return to Konoha so they can be a "family". Too bad for them, Naruto already had a family, one that has been without it's leader for far too long. Naruto started to stride towards the still but, loud grapple, intent on setting the record straight. First, he wanted them all to _shut up._ Stopping a couple inches away from the struggling group, Naruto reached into his cloak, and pulled out his silver Smith & Weston model three, firing two rounds in the air. Time for Naruto's hardass side to take over.

BANG! BANG! "Shut up, and line up maggots!"

Naruto shouted that out in his "Admiral" voice, completely authoritative with the "Don't FUCK with me" vibe oozing out of his titanium-hard voice, and his frozen hell one eyed glare in place. The five got into a straight line on instinct, their posture proper of shinobi standing in attention to a superior officer as Naruto lowered the smoking barrel of his revolver. The person in front of them was completely different from the Naruto they've seen so far, the aura around him was that of an experienced commander who has lived through the best, and worst of war, a veteran of many battles, and someone who Death felt cheated out of. The glare Naruto was giving them was colder than the most frigid wind, and to Kushina and Minato, worse than the cruel, bloody eyes of the Kyūbi. He looked at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru ordering them to "Move." Kakashi, and Shikamaru immediately did as told, Sasuke soon following when a massive metal thing that was standing on two legs, the words "Metal Gear: Sahelantropus" on it's metallic arm, suddenly appeared. The entire thing was shrouded by a black mist that seemed to form from it's own body, trailing off it **(AN: You know damn well I don't own Metal Gear).** Naruto just looked at Minato, and Kushina for a second before cutting off the killing intent that he was emitting, Sahelantropus disappearing with it. The two adults relaxed their bodies.

"I'm not forgiving you." Naruto bluntly stated. "I didn't request for you to be on this mission because I felt you deserve a chance of redemption, I did that because there's someone who's a threat to me, and my fleet. I'm only using you two as a wall between me, and that person, there is no chance for you to fix anything, you're almost seventeen years too late."

Naruto didn't give them a chance to speak as he walked away, hands behind his straight back, his destination was Nagato. If he had looked back, the Admiral would see the crushed looks of the Yondaime, and Kushina, the two silently crying at Naruto's words. They had hoped, Kami knew they did but, now it was confirmed that he hated them, seeing them only to be used as a barricade. They thought about just leaving the mission but, to do that would be to go against the Hokage's will. That and no matter how much he showed he hated them, they knew that they couldn't abandon Naruto, their parental... Kushina chuckled bitterly. Naruto had them by the balls through their guilt, and he knew it. Still, there was always a chance that... Oh yeah, Uzumaki were known for holding grudges for awfully long times, and it looked like Naruto got the extreme version. Minato sighed through the tears, he didn't blame Naruto at all. Not one bit.

\- Outside of Konohagakure-

A few minutes after Naruto had broken the Namikaze's hopes, Kiba, and Sakura returned, the two noticed the depressed Namikaze's almost immediately. They easily put it together that Naruto had done this, both having different reactions. Sakura wasn't sure if she should take a side, believing that it wasn't her place while Kiba decided to stick on Naruto's side as family was very important to his clan. In the eyes of an Inuzuka, the Namikaze's were guilty of abandoning their pup, and deserved punishment. Soon the group had left the village, Naruto holding Hoppou to his chest as the group rocketed off to their first stop, which Naruto identified would be Nami, filling Kakashi with a sense of nostalgia. Since they were traveling at Chūnin to Jōnin level speeds, they easily covered most of the distance between Konoha, and Nami within a couple of hours, deciding to take a short rest.

"At our current pace, we should reach our destination before sundown."

Naruto gave Wo an approving nod, pausing from carving names into a couple of bullets, and checked his watch again, seeing that it had been six hours since they left Konoha. He was leaning his back against a tree, the convoy had chosen a spot near a river for a snack stop since Hoppou was hungry. As usual, Nagato, and Wo were close to their commander, resting their sterns against the same tree Naruto was. There was an visible division in the group, Naruto, Nagato, Wo, Hoppou, Kiba, and Shikamaru where sitting closer to the river, chatting amongst themselves. Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, and Kushina were closer to the trees, the Namikazes watching as Naruto laughed from a joke Kiba told, the two yearning to be close to him. Kakashi found himself stuck in the middle both literally, and figuratively. He wanted to support his sensei, someone who was like family to the cyclops but, Kakashi also felt that Naruto's response to them was justified, and that how the Namikazes approached him was wrong. So, the scarecrow sat down in the middle of the two separate groups. Sasuke was just praying for them to start moving again. Sakura didn't know how to shut up or take a damn hint! Sasuke was using every bit of his self control to keep from clipping the girls vocal cords in her sleep.

-Three hours later-

True to Wo's prediction, the group did indeed arrive before sundown, the morning star in the process of setting. The sky was painted with bright oranges, reds, and even had streaks of purple running through it. Naruto held Hoppou's hand in his so the child didn't run away to get a better view of the masterpiece above. The small Abyssal was captivated by the sight, her eyes drinking in the detail of the red sun slowly being devoured by the sea, the sky becoming redder as she observed. Everyone was also enjoying the sight, even Sasuke though he wished Sakura would stop commenting on how "Romantic" the scene was. An interesting thing about the bridge they were walking on was it's name; The Great Naruto Bridge.

Naruto led the way as they walked, his hood up, and bandages on so his identity was concealed as he examined the much different appearing village, and it's people. Nami had made quite a comeback since Gatō had actually killed himself, and his thug army with that explosion. The shops were filled with customers, everyone had nice clothes, and was smiling, they were also busy thanking Naruto's former teammates for their roles in freeing Nami from that fat prick's grip. Naruto was glad for the people of Nami, but there was one thing he wished they would stop, the men specifically.

 _"Stop staring at my wife dammit!"_

Soon, Naruto led the group out of the main part of the village, away from the majority of the populace, and into a very familiar stretch of woods for Team 7.

"We're going to Tazuna's home?"

Naruto had taken off his hood, and removed the wrappings around his mouth shortly after entering the forest so she could see the curt nod he gave.

"We had stopped here after our voyage to take a breather," Naruto explained, continuing with "We left five members of our escort here so we wouldn't draw much attention to ourselves in Konoha. These five are pretty rowdy." Naruto said with a slight chuckle, Nagato rolling her eyes, and rubbing her knuckles. Kongou better remember what Nagato told her, it was bad enough that the shinobi knew about her marriage to Naruto, if they found out about the others...

 _"Catastrophe doesn't even begin to describe it."_ Nagato groaned internally. As the house came into view, she prayed that the fast battleship wouldn't give Naruto her usual greeting. Wo was silently praying for the same, her cane in hand ready for smacking. Hoppou was just giddy that she'd get see her friends again. She also hoped that the funny Onee-chan would do something crazy! Unfortunately for the Kanmusu, and Abyssal Carrier, it just wasn't meant to be as they heard an excited shout. Nagato started to rub her hands together in order to build up heat.

"Ad...mir...al!"

The Konoha shinobi watched as an excited woman with long, brown hair tied into two braided buns, and was dressed in a mostly white modified miko outfit with a black skirt, and leggings came charging out, zeroing on Naruto, who had an "Oh crap" look on his face the moment she shot towards him. Wo had both hands wrapped on her cane, ready to swing it like a bat if Kongou spilt, Nagato's hand was about ready to catch on fire with the amount of friction she built up. The battleship told the alert shinobi not to get involved. As the jovial woman neared Naruto, she got ready to pounce on him just as Nagato, and Wo got ready to whack her.

"BURNING L-" CRASH!

Much to everyone's suprise, Kongou included, right when the girl pressed her feet into the ground to jump, the earth gave way causing her to fall into a perfectly made circle about three feet deep, and four feet wide. Dirt, leaves, and twigs covered her body in a messy layer, staining Kongou's clothes, and getting in her hair. She landed with a "Thud", followed by an "Owwwww..." The shinobi just stared incredulously at the groaning person in the hole, Nagato, and Wo getting out of their stances, confused about the hole while Hoppou scrurried up Naruto's leg, clinging to his back, staring in fright at the ground that to her was suddenly very fickle. Naruto looked at the hole for a second. Then he looked to the left of the hole.

"Good job guys."

The shinobi watched as four, similarly dressed, young girls wearing serafuku tops with anchor emblems on them, and matching dark colored skirts, two of the girls having navy hats very similar in shape to the white one Naruto wore. Despite being clothed almost exactly the same, the girls looked very different with each one having a different hair, and eye color. The one with brown hair, and eyes ran to the hole going "Hawawawawa!" the entire way there, once there she started shouting apologies to the woman in the ground, bowing her head.

"Hawawawa! I'm sorry! It was Ikuzuchi's idea!"

"Hey!" indignantly called the chestnut one, her arms thrown up as if to say "Really!?" Naruto covered his smile with his hand as the two got into a small argument. It lasted until Akatsuki came over, telling her sisters to "Act more lady-like" in her squeaky voice. Hoppou had climbed off of her big brother's back, and was watching in amusement like him. The shinobi were just dumbfounded, Sasuke needing to sit down. First a woman fell into a hole then four little girls Naruto knew came out from the woods, and were now arguing on how important is it to be a lady. Naruto better start explaining things soon! They were tired of being in the dark! Naruto felt a tug on his pants.

"Admiral."

"Ah Hibiki." Naruto greeted the light-blue haired girl. Hibiki usually spoke in a monotone voice, and had a similar facial expression.

"How was your stay?" Naruto asked while staring at the well-made fall trap, watching as Kongou's arms became visible as she pulled her head up, and sent the girls a betrayed pout, the quarrel between the sisters ceasing as they moved to help her out, Inazuma's "Hawawawa" sounding throughout. Hibiki didn't move, instead answering Naruto's inquiry. What came out of her mouth however, wasn't understood by the Konoha-nin.

"Khorosho." she answered, Naruto nodding at the response, obviously comprehending the odd word.

"That's good. Anything interesting happen?" He asked, glancing at the monotone destroyer who shook her head negatively before looking up at him with slight recollection in her eyes.

"That Inari boy peeked on Kongou, and us when we were changing this morning." She said completely emotionless in voice and face. Everyone turned their heads to Hibiki, the other Akatsuki sisters, and a mostly dirty Kongou looking horrified, and blushing hard in embarrassment. Nagato however, was more worried about the oddly calm Naruto, whose eyes were partially lidded, and his mouth was in a smile that appeared way too friendly.

"Is that so?"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve, the tattoo parallel to the grass. A large puff of smoke appeared that enveloped Naruto, Nagato jumped into it not a second later. Hoppou then spoke lowly when they heard Nagato curse after a "Clunk" was heard followed by a low rumble.

"Somebody made Nii-san's papa dragon side wake up."

Out of the smoke slowly rolled a familar pine green tank that had Nagato in front of it trying to push it back, but failing as the STB-1 started to gain more speed due to a large part of Nagato's strength being sealed away with her rigging. The battleship's feet began to dig into the ground, and make small trails as the tank moved forward towards the house. Nagato gave up on trying to stop the vehicle, so she flipped onto the top of the STB-1, grasping it's main gun with a single hand, and yanking the barrel to the side, the groaning of protesting metal sounding out. Nagato looked at the bug-eyed group just standing there.

"Come on, let go!" Naruto's voice yelled from within the metal beast, snapping everyone out of their stupor.

"I just wanna fire a HE shell at Inari's skull! That's a fitting punishment for his crime, yeah!?"

Nagato grit her teeth. Naruto was very protective of his combined fleet's wellbeing, and honor, it was one of the qualities that made him an effective Admiral, but at times it went overboard such as when Haku accidentally walked in on a bunch of aircraft carriers in the repair docks. The feminine boy still wouldn't go near there after the thrashing Naruto gave him when Kaga reported it to him, and that was after the carriers themselves beat the poor bastard. The tank was halfway to Inari's home when Kakashi threw a few kunai and shuriken at the tank's treads, getting the knives stuck in the tracks, and momentarily stopping it. A second later the weapons were shattered, and the vehicle moved foward, not even slightly hampered. Nagato rolled her eyes, frustrated at the ignorance of the ninja. Fortunately, Nagato wasn't the only Kanmusu present.

"Um, Admiral!" Called out Akatsuki as she, her sisters, and Kongou landed on the tank with herself.

" You're overreacting again!"

"YES I AM!" Was the furious yell "NOBODY DISGRACES ONE OF MY SHIPS AND LIVES! "

"ENOUGH!" Nagato was done with this! She was still pissed about the alteration with the Hyūga, and now this happens! She understood Naruto's reasons since she too was upset about the disrespectful deed, but this wasn't how to properly handle it! Using her free hand, Nagato tore off the hatch, throwing it over her shoulder, and dived through the opening. The tank came to a complete stop. The Akatsuki sisters, and Kongou leapt off the STB-1, staring cautiously at the motionless vehicle. The shinobi walked up, still processing what just happened. They weren't sure how about what to do so, they just waited to see what happened.

After a few minutes of silence, the tank poofed out of existence. The smoke cleared away to show Naruto, and Nagato standing rather close together, and trying to catch their breath. Naruto gave his wife a playful glare, to which her response was to smirk lightly at him. Nagato had temporarily pacified both of their frustrations, Naruto's protective side calmed by Nagato's lips on his, her own agitations chilled for now, the blushes on their cheeks fading. They needed to wait for tomorrow night, then all of their irritations would be melted away.

After the whole tank fiasco, the shinobi decided to forget the entire incident in order to guard sanity, the group entered into Tazuna's house, the family happy to have them though Inari was kept away from an over friendly Naruto, Nagato confiscating his revolver temporarily until after they left, Kongou wishing the family to keep their "Burning love bright!". The shinobi were led to the docks where a ticking clock went off, and they were introduced to an custom from a time long forgotten. Tea time. Night had come, and a full, bright moon illuminated the docks, the lampposts providing additional lighting.

"As usual Kongou, these scones are fantastic."

The woman giggled happily as she raised an ornate teacup filled with black tea to her lips, sipping a small amount of the hot liquid. When Kongou heard her alarm go off, almost instantly there was a large, round table that had a white tablecloth on top, and enough seats for everyone. The shinobi just stared flatly at their now sitting clients, Naruto seated at the head of the table, gracefully munching on that odd pastry he called a "Scone" not a single crumb made, the hand not holding the treat grasped another ornate teacup, the table somehow filled with all sorts of foods foreign to the shinobi. Nagato was seated at Naruto's left with Wo at his right both following Naruto's example, eating with a straight back, and eating in a refined manner. The children were also imitating the high - class mannerisms, Kongou the closest to them. Hoppou was seated on Naruto's lap, and holding her own cup with two hands, the entire scene serene and peaceful. The Typhoon Fleet members enjoying the others' silent company, their eyes closed in content as they ate, the only sound heard were the waves gently rolling in, and the calls of seabirds.

"What the hell!?"

It was all ruined by Sakura's shrill shriek, Kongou being the only one to acknowledge the disruption, giving the pink pranny a sweet smile accompanied by closed eyes. Everyone seated knew better than to move from their place. No one interrupts tea time. Sakura however, was ignorant to this as she stomped up to where Naruto was, stll sitting calmly with Hoppou in his lap, and tea in his hand. Sakura raised her hand to smack the teacup of his hand, not noticing the killing intent bubbling from Kongou as her hair shadowed her eyes, the shinobi in group wisely deciding not to interfere when Kongou rose from her seat, the intent just gone, and a rather cherry look on her face. They all knew at that moment Sakura was past the point of no return when Kongou moved in front of Naruto, and intercepted Sakura's falling hand, the brown haired woman's grip nearly breaking shattering the bones in the Chūnin's wrist.

"Excuse me," Kongou sweetly said, ignoring Sakura's cry of pain.

"You are interrupting tea time. You need to leave"

All Sakura did was go "Huh?" before she was sent flying via Air Kongou. The woman giggled into one of her wide sleeves, the other hand waving goodbye at Sakura's body as it flew through the air. Shikamaru's belief that woman were scary was strongly reinforced by the sight. Kongou made the ninja jump when her gaze turned to them. They all tensed. Naruto , and the Kanmusu kept sipping tea, Hoppou now eating a crumpet.

"Would you like to join us?" Kongou asked with a genuine smile.

-With Sakura-

 _"Must... Crawl... Must get to... Sasuke-kun..."_

Sakura had been repeating that mantra internally since she woke up, her body once more embedded in a wall. The fangirl had regained consciousness on the other side of the docks, the girl's lower body refusing to work. For the past twenty minutes, the banshee has been digging her hands into the ground, pulling her body back to where her crush was, the mantra echoing throughout her head as she slowly dragged herself back to her beloved. She was almost there... Just a few more yards!

 _"I'm here Sasuke-kun!"_ Mentally cheered Sakura as she lugged her exhausted body past the final building, and into sight of her team, and comrades. She closed her eyes, waiting for Sasuke to lift her up with his strong arms, and carry her like a-

"What are laying around for cotton candy!?" The last voice Sakura wanted to hear loudly asked Sakura, the pinkette's eyes snapping open in utter fear. When she felt her arm get grabbed by a familiar hand, Sakura lethargically lifted up her head to see the cheery face of none other than the person who launched her, Kongou. Sakura saw her wrist held up by the happy fiend, the monster suddenly clutching Sakura's forearm tightly as she turned her body towards the waiting group. Kongou grinned for a second before turning her head back down toward Sakura.

"Come on cotton candy, let's go!"

When Kongou shouted that out, she bolted towards the others, Sakura's damaged body flailing in the air, and slapping against the hard ground every few seconds. When the dragging stopped Kongou handed Sakura to a floored Kakashi, telling him that "Cotton candy needs a nap". Naruto chuckled at Kongou's upbeat personality, she was one of, if not the most, cheerful Kanmusu in his fleet. A fleet that needed it's Admiral. He looked at the Kanmusu present, his eyes settling on Nagato who noticed his gaze, and nodded, excitement bubbling inside her being.

 _"It's time to start our voyage home."_

"So uh," Kiba piped up, looking at Naruto. "Where's the boat?"

It was obvious that they were going to get on some kind of seafaring vessel, Naruto had mentioned something about a fleet. Shikamaru had a clue about what Admiral meant now that he thought about it. Naruto, and those women had been speaking with terms used by sailors, perhaps Admiral was some kind of commander's position. The Nara had no idea how close he was. Naruto and Nagato smiled, and turned to the dark water.

"Give us a sec," Naruto requested, the two beginning to walk to the water. The Kanmusu smiled, Kongou grinning in anticipation. "You guys are going to see something amazing."

Kushina and Minato cocked an eyebrow at that, their curiosity peaked as Naruto, and Nagato jumping off the side of the dock, and out of sight. Naruto came back into view first, water walking across the calm sea, Nagato had those deadly weapons out, and appeared to be skating on the water, small sprays splashing up behind her. The two stopped about twenty feet out, Nagato getting in front of Naruto, his back turned to the curious shinobi, and waiting Kanmusu. They saw the water around the two start to bubble, and froth, steam began to raise when Naruto, and Nagato grabbed a firm hold of the other's hand, holding the appendages in the space between the two. The shinobi looked at the Kanmusu in alarm but, were surprised to see the looks of excitement on their faces as a the bubbling, and steam increased as a large shape could be seen from beneath the surface, white foam forming. Naruto suddenly yelled at the top of lungs as the ocean erupted underneath him and Nagato, geysers of water ejected into the air. A massive cloud of steam blocked the groups view but, they could tell something big was coming up.

"Arise from the deep!"

The shinobi had to wait for the vapor to dispel, when it did, Kiba summed up all of their thoughts.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT!?"

The "That" in question was a long metal ship with a V-shaped bow, and very familiar cannons on it's deck. The shinobi felt dwarfed when they saw the massive vessel, it's odd pagoda-like mast that had many platforms built on the ship's tall tower-like structure. The shinobi could see what were definitely searchlights on the platforms, and excellent vantage points for observation of the entire vessel. The floating weapon was obviously comprised of metal which made the shinobi pause. While there were ships made out of metal in the Elemental Nations, they weren't even one tenth the size of the 215.8 meter long ship, and were typically used for recreational purposes unlike the armored, and armed ship that was obviously meant for one thing: War. They all then saw the flag near the aft of the vessel, it had a red dot slightly off-center placed a little to the left. Branching off the dot were rays of the same color on a white background, making the entire design remind the Yondaime of a raising sun.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Kongou from out of nowhere, leading the other members of the Typhoon Fleet off the dock, and unto the moonlit waters, their riggings immediately equipped, and the group skating to the their flagship. The shinobi then noticed the name on the side of the ship.

 _"Nagato..."_ Kushina read, it was the name of Naruto's wife, she still couldn't believe he was married, perhaps an unusual way of flattery? A symbol of devotion? There were many different possible meanings behind the naming but, she didn't dwell on it long. Beckoning the other shinobi with a nod, they too jump onto the waters, and rushed to the ship, Kakashi securing Sakura on his back before advancing to ship, to the _Nagato._ Many questions, and curiosities swirled in his mind, the Jōnin becoming excited as he dashed on the sea. Finally, he could most likely talk to Naruto in private, and find out at least some of his secrets, why was he called Admiral? Why stay away from Konoha until now? Where did these girls come from, and how could they summon those odd contraptions without chakra? As he jumped from the surface of the dark water on to the deck of the ship, Kakashi had a final thought.

 _"What made you chose this path, Naruto?"_

Landing perfectly on his feet, Kakashi checked on his unconscious student, seeing that she was still out cold. Looking around he saw everyone present except for Naruto, the one person he wanted to talk to. Kakashi grunted in agitation before asking Nagato if there was some kind of infirmary on the ship. Nagato nodded before she lifted her arm up, and gave Akatsuki the "Come here." gesture, the destroyer rushing over to see why her flagship summoned. Once there, Akatsuki stood at attention, awaiting instruction.

"I need you to show Hatake-san" Nagato pointed to Kakashi "to my medical bay. The instructors have gone over the layout of the _Nagato-class_ , correct?" Akatsuki nodded in confirmation, and asked Kakashi to follow her. As Kakashi followed the child, he thought back to what Nagato had said, specifically, when she mentioned "Instructors", and _"Nagato-class"._ He figured she may have been talking about something like the teachers at the shinobi academy back in Konohagakure just tailored to fit the obvious differences in combat techniques the Typhoon Fleet appeared to have, those odd, and powerful weapons the girls wore.

 _"Where did they get those?"_ The Jōnin mused as he was led inside the metal interior of the ship, going down a hallway. It took a few minutes but soon he saw a door clearly labeled as a medical center by a red plus against a white background. The purplette opened the door for him with a polite smile. After thanking Akatsuki, Kakashi laid Sakura down on a cot. He then realized something. This boat came out from under water.

"There's no doctor, or crew on this vessel." Kakashi spoke aloud more to himself than Akatsuki. The girl shook her head negatively before she picked up a small gold bell on a nearby counter, and gave it a quick ring.

"There is a crew." She stated matter of factly, her eyes closed. "Just not the kind you would expect." Kakashi was about to ask her to explain when he saw them.

 _"What on...? Naruto you damn well better explain this."_

The Jōnin watched in disbelief as what looked to be impossibly tiny girls, barely a few inches tall with rounded features and eyes that were completely one color came from out of nowhere dressed in scrubs and white lab coats, and started to monitor Sakura, one of the humanoids writing on notepad. Kakashi pinched himself when one of them waved at him. Akatsuki laughed at his behavior before catching herself.

"We should get back to the main deck, the Admiral is most likely almost done getting the boilers up and running." Right when Akatsuki finished the ship shook as her boiler tanks started, on deck the shinobi could see black smoke start to rise from a steam stack, they felt the vessel begin to lurch forward, slowly gaining speed as she made her way out of the shallow waters. Akatsuki quickly began to lead Kakashi out of the med bay, directing the fairies to tell them if Sakura wakes up. She hurried her way through the hallways within the ship, worried about making her Admiral wait.

"A proper lady doesn't make anyone wait." Akatsuki told herself aloud as Kakashi followed her, eyebrow arched slightly at the odd comment. He tried to study as much as he could of the ship's interior layout, impressed by the design of the vessel but, also nervous about how foreign, and advanced it was. Not even Spring had something as advanced as the _Nagato._ It was unnerving to Kakashi, and made him want to know more about exactly what Naruto's been doing during his absence. Soon, the Jōnin was back outside, the docks past, and the ship heading out to open waters. Kakashi recalled how long Naruto said he, Zabuza, and Haku were stranded on that chunk of bridge, just floating in the ocean.

 _"Five days then you met Nagato."_ Kakashi remembered. He noted the speed of the ship increasing at a slow, steady pace. _"Wonder how long it'll take us to get there on this thing?"_ He mused as he, and his guide returned to the group, Nagato nodding in greeting.

"Come." She addressed the group, moving towards the conning tower, everybody noticing the familiar figure of Naruto gazing down on them, his outfit appearing different but, the short, metal railing that had plates of meral attached prevented them from seeing his exact garb. Nagato looked back at the shinobi.

"Do you not want answers?" She questioned "The Admiral is waiting for you at the conning tower. There he will satisfy your curiosities." That got them moving. After a few minutes of walking they all had climbed to very top of the tower where Naruto was waiting. They all saw him leaning forward, his hands covered by white gloves. Actually, Naruto's outfit had a lot of white in it. White closed-toed shoes, white pants held up by a white belt, and a white, high collared coat whose bottom sleeves had the same gold bars as Naruto's tattoo imprinted on them. They could see the backend of rectangular patches on his slumped shoulders, and the same white cap that Naruto has been wearing since he sat down in Ichiraku's was present, fitting perfectly on his head, and pushing his blonde spikes down. Kushina moved forward, wanting to get closer to him but his cold voice stopped her. It was the same tone he used to break up the grapple involving her, Minato, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. The voice of a military commander who has seen too much death, and has been hardened by the flames of war.

"That's close enough Namikaze."

Naruto turned around, and stood straight, the gold buttons of his coat gleaming in the moonlight along with the golden anchor on his black brimmed hat. His scared face looked impassively at the shinobi as his ships walked over to the side of the conning tower he was on. When Nagato was at his side, Naruto spoke.

"Let's talk."

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **WAIT! BEFORE ANYONE FLAMES, LET ME EXPLAIN SOME THINGS!**

 **Yes, Naruto can raise the original ship from the ocean BUT, THERE ARE LIMITATIONS. First, both Naruto, and that specific Kanmusu HAVE to be on the ship the entire time or it sinks. Second, only the REAL Naruto can do this so don't expect to see him spam this using the Kage Būshin. Third, the ship is run, and monitored by the fairies during the vessels usage. Depending on the job, example being running the boilers, the fairies gain human size. I don't want any flames over this, okay? It has limits unlike the hax tool that is the Sharigan.**

 **Another thing to address is how Nagato destroyed the Kaiten. I have looked up the jutsu on the wiki, and it is written there that if an attack, or person is capable of moving faster than the rotation in the direction of the spin then that attack WILL PERICE THROUGH. The shells moved at nearly twice the speed of the Kaiten which is listed also in the wiki, I have also done the math and calculated the speed of the shells Nagato fired, and they do indeed travel at the speed said in the fanfic. I wanted to say this so that NOBODY can say that it's "Impossible for the Kaiten to be beat!" or, "You made the Kanmusu OP!" I did the research, and the math. The numbers don't lie. Also Sahelantropus is just a Killing Intent illusion, like Zabuza's Hanya mask thing.**

 **ANYWAY, now that I've throughly flame - proofed myself, it's time to say goodbye. Oh wait, I need to apologize first. This chapter was meant to include the entire voyage to the Naval District but, due to length, I am going to split this up into two separate parts. I am sorry. I'll try to get the next part posted as soon as possible. I also apologize for no tank on bandit violence but, hopefully the bit that I did have with it somewhat makes up for it. If not then, I'll have fire the** _ **Nagato's**_ **41 cm guns on pirate ships, deal?**

 **Quick update on poll.**

 **Well, Musashi is in first place, followed closely by Graf Zeppelin. Next is Midway Princess, Symbiotic Battleship princess, and in last place is poor Akitsu Maru. Y'all got till chapter 7 then the poll's over. Go vote!**

 **Please read, and review. Your thoughts are very important to me, and benefit you since they motivate me to update quicker.**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	7. Chapter 5 pt2

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts_

 **Tailed Beast speech / thoughts**

 **AN: Ok here's part two, and the end of chapter 5. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to fit all I wanted in here so next chapter will cover what this one was suppossed to. I'm terribly sorry, but I did not want to leave you guys hanging for too long.**

 **Chapter 5 PT 2: A Walk, then a Voyage**

 **Chapter Start!**

"Let's talk."

Minato, and Kushina flinched at Naruto's stern tone, they couldn't help, but feel that a superior officer was talking to them. Despite this, they did want to discuss certain matters with Naruto. The Namikazes still had hope that there was a way for them to at least begin to form a bond with their son, theyfelt they just needed to talk to him. This however, wasn't the place for it. Too many people were present who had no business hearing a talk that should only be between Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. Minato also knew that Kakashi needed to talk to Naruto more than anyone, seeing as how his former student had lived with guilt for four years, blaming himself for the wrong belief that Naruto was dead because of Kakashi's own weakness. Minato gave Kushina a glance, telling her with his eyes to wait. She sighed lightly before examining Kakashi through the corner of her eye, seeing the want in his dark eye. The previous Kyūbi container knew that her husband's former student needed this. Kushina went to the back of the group with Minato, letting the younger Konoha shinobi question Naruto. She saw her incredibly distant son's eyebrow arch up, no emotion on his face, it was as if he was saying "Just like that?" without speaking. Kakashi was the first to make an inquiry to Naruto.

"Why didn't you come back to Konohagakure?" The silver haired man asked, wanting to get the serious questions out of the way first. He immediately got a response.

"There's a few reasons for that,"Naruto answered "Konoha isn't anywhere near a port, or any large body of water. That prevents the building of some crucial facilities, particularly the launching dock, that are crucial to the functions, and operations that are done by a Naval District." Naruto paused for few seconds, going over things in his mind.

"... Now that I think about it, other than a unused training field there's no place large enough for me to properly house my fleet. _That, and the fact that I know the civilians will want their hands on the technology used in my Naval District, there'll be another world war in under a year if those pigs don't want to conquer the Elemental Nations immediately. Hitler would love them."_ Naruto resumed, keeping most of that reason to himself. He knew that only a disaster would happen if any village, shinobi or not, got a hold of any weapons housed in the Naval District. Naruto had vowed to never allow that. Chakra was enough for shinobi to kill themselves with, Naruto refused to give them more means of destruction.

 _"There will be too much bloodshed if I fail to guard the technology, the death machines of the past need to stay hidden."_ Naruto resumed sharing the reasons why he didn't return after that thought.

"There's also the fact that I had no idea how to get back. When Zabuza, Haku, and I washed up on that island, we thought we washed up near the homes of an unknown civilization far away from the Elemental Nations." Naruto glanced at his collar board on his right, the shinobi noticing the three white, five petaled flowers lined up on a yellow background boarded by a lightish shade of blue. They also recongnized a similar flower emblem on the metal part of Nagato's skirt, colored in orange. The Konoha nin turned their attention back to Naruto as he gave a chuckle, and a light came to his eye.

"Of course," Naruto spoke again "There's the fact that I became the Grand Marshal Admiral when I founded the Typhoon Fleet, that definitely played a large part."

"Sorry to inturupt," Shikamaru apologetically cut in "But what is a Grand Marshal Admiral?" The question had been on all the ninjas' minds since they first heard Nagato call Naruto Admiral. It was also one of the few inquiries Naruto could be completely honest with them.

"The title of Grand Marshal Admiral is a rank designated to the overall commander of an entire Navy, a fighting forced specialized in battling at sea." Naruto answered, continuing with "You could say that my rank is similar to that of a kage given that they are the overall commander of their shinobi, and just as they also run their own villages, I am the one who ensures that my Naval District is properly operating." Seeing the shinobi nod in understanding, Naruto asked for the next question, and kept certain details to himself. Surprisingly, Sasuke gave the next one.

"What was that odd weapon she used against Hinata, and how did you two summon a ship without chakra?" Sasuke directed his gaze towards Nagato, the other shinobi also looked at her wryly, remembering how the woman completely wrecked the Kaiten, and demolished Hinata with a single barrage from that strange gadget on her back. They were also very confused as well about the second point the Uchiha brought up. Summoning anything without chakra was impossible yet, Naruto, and Nagato did just so, and with such a large object.

Naruto had to word his answer cautiously for this one, this was a subject that he could not allow Konoha to know too much about. The world wasn't ready to know it's past, something that Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku made part of their life, protecting the Elemental Nations from the past unknown to it's people. Half-truths were all Naruto could tell them.

"You mean her rigging?" Sasuke nodded in affirmation.

"It's just something that all of her people can do," Naruto shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I never bothered to question it, though I do know that only they are capable of utilizing this skill." Naruto lied about the second half, keeping his body language calm, and his voice even. Just like Zabuza taught him to do. Of course, Naruto actually knew everything there was about Kanmusu, even how to create new ones. The Japanese left good notes. Nobody questioned Naruto, or showed any outward sign of not believing his words.

"As for the ship, that is something only I can do," Naruto stated, knowing they all most likely bought his bluff. "It's because of this." Naruto rolled up his sleeve, showing his tattoo again. Seeing the look of realization that she was lied to come on Kushina's face made Naruto have to bite back a laugh. They were fun to mess with, the Namikazes.

"When I became the Grand Marshal Admiral I accepted a lifelong responsibility," Naruto turned the banded tattoo to his face, remembering exactly how he got it.

"This is more than then a storage or summoning seal, it's a permanent reminder of the vow I took four years ago." Naruto was going to go on further but, Kushina cut him off.

"Speaking of vows," the redhead interjected, Minato knowing what she was about to say, mouthing "I'm sorry." to Naruto, and Nagato causing the two to be inwardly confused.

"When, and why did you marry her?" Kushina bluntly asked, her tone hard, and disapproving. The entire group snapped their heads toward her, various thoughts going through everyone's minds.

 _"Here she goes..."_ Minato sighed.

 _"Ok, I'm curious about that too."_ Kakashi admitted to himself, though he wouldn't have asked it the way his sensei's wife just did.

 _"It's not fair..."_ Kiba groaned internally, the reminder that the "Dope" had courted a real alpha-female made Kiba remember his own single status. A status he hoped would change soon.

 _"This isn't... Going to end well."_ Sasuke concluded when he saw Naruto's fist clench, and Nagato's eye twitch. It was obvious that Kushina didn't approve of their marriage, most likely due to the age diffirence. Sasuke had no idea how large that gape between the two actually was. Shikamaru simply went _"Troublesome."_

The other half of the group on the conning tower had more emotional responses Kushina's question. A lot more.

 _"How dare she question the BURNING LOVE between those two!?"_ Kongou raged.

 _"Wo is... Upset." _ The Abyssal Carrier's eyes visibly narrowed, the shinobi shocked at the action of the expressionless, pale woman. Hoppou sensed the hostility that was slowly building, holding Naruto's leg for comfort. The more emotional three of the Akatsuki sisters were trying to punch holes into Kushina with their eyes except for Hibiki.

 _"That was not khorosho."_ The monotone destroyer quitely judged, looking at Nagato, and her Admiral. Despite the two seemingly calm on the outside, she knew both were holding back an intense desire to tag team the redhead. Hibiki shivered, the combo of Naruto's Nuclear Sorrow, and Nagato's 41 cm guns was feared throughout the entire Naval District, able to shred even the mightiest foe. Nagato was indeed seething on the side, she couldn't believe the audacity of the woman before her! How dare she, after almost seventeen years of leaving Naruto alone to fend for himself, come back now, and second guess a relationship that she knows nothing of!

 _"And on the night before our first anniversary!"_ Oh, how Nagato wanted punch Kushina _through this damn ship!_ Before Nagato could come up with any other brutal punishments for Kushina, Naruto answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Nagato, and I will have been married one year tomorrow night," Naruto told Kushina, his gaze directed at her, and only her. If she wanted to play with a nuclear weapon, fine then, he was happy to allow it. His voice continued in it's calm tone.

"I chose Nagato for a very simple reason," Naruto had moved his body towards Kushina, the others standing aside as the Admiral stopped in front of the Uzumaki woman, ready to verbally tear her apart. It was time Kushina learned her place. Naruto locked his single, icy eye with the nervous violet orbs of Kushina, the woman realizing that she crossed the line. Naruto was done with her, step one: Stun target.

"Nagato was there when I needed her." Naruto delivered, the shinobi watching as Kushina dropped her head, and her shoulders started to lightly tremble at the reminder of her failures. Step two: Strike the heart.

"When I was in pain, Nagato was there to soothe my sorrows with both her words, and simple physical contact. When I first started learning how to be an Admiral, Nagato showed patience, and understanding when I at first failed to grasp certain topics, and subjects." As Naruto continued listing, Kushina felt like multiple stabs were jabbing into her heart as her eyes let fat tears drop. Those were all things that she should have done yet hadn't. Naruto's calm voice resumed it's cruel spoken blows, nobody dared to inturupt, not even Minato as he too, deserved to hear this.

"When I made mistakes leading my fleet that nearly made others lose their lives, Nagato was always the first to provide reassurance, the first to defend my honor from attack, and tarnish. Nagato was always there so..." Kushina had fallen down to her knees, unable to face her greatest mistake. Naruto was having done of it as he grabbed the woman's chin, and forced her tear smeared face to look at his own as he followed the third, and final step. Deliver the killing blow.

"... What gives you the fucking right to judge my loyal wife, the one who has been with me since I met her while I haven't known you existed until yesterday?" Naruto finished with his eye back to resembling a frozen hell, and his harsh voice somehow even colder. All Kushina could do is cry while Naruto stared down on her, removing his hand. He scoffed as he turned around, the shinobi shocked at the verbal abuse that Naruto delivered, as if they hadn't thought it possible for him to be so harsh. Naruto returned to his place in front of the members of his fleet, the destroyers of DesDiv 6 glancing at their Admiral oddly, it was rare for him to speak harshly to anyone. Normally, he would give reprimands in the privacy of his office, except for when it was Aoba, and her nosey reporter antics. Nagato had moved directly next to Naruto, their shoulders touching. The shinobi stood quite as a tense silence fell, the only sound was Kushina's muffled snivels as Minato held her against his shoulder. Hoppou was holding Naruto's leg again, afraid that a fight was about to break out. Wo surprisingly broke the silence, everyone looking at her from her place in the corner to the right of Naruto.

"I think that it is time for everyone to retire for the night." The Abyssal's emotionless voice suggested. Her expressionless gaze fixed itself on Kakashi.

"Do you recall how to get to the med room?" She asked, getting a slightly tense nod in return.

"Go past that room, and you'll find barracks at the end of the hall. Your party shall sleep there for both nights of the voyage." None of the shinobi wanted to say something against her decision, knowing that Wo was trying to keep the fragile peace. Minato helped his wife up, and gave Naruto a sad look, one that got nothing in return as Kakashi began to lead the group to where Akatsuki led him earlier. Kiba, and Shikamaru stayed in the back, they hadn't expected what had just occurred, but both hoped that was as far as it would go. When he got to the middle of the stairs, Kiba glanced back at where Naruto was, still able to slightly see him through a hole in the railing. The Inuzuka saw Naruto dismiss the children, Kongou, and Wo, thanking the pale woman for her interference. She nodded appreciatively before going downstairs, Hoppou waving goodbye as the small child followed, leaving Naruto, and Nagato alone.

"I can't deal with those two right now." Kiba heard Naruto sigh, the feral boy deciding not to spy on the two as he watched Nagato come up behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around the shorter blond's front, and rub her cheek on his head through the hat. Kiba resumed going downstairs where everyone else was waiting for him. Minato, and Kushina were away from the main group, still in hearing distance so they heard Sasuke ask Kiba if he heard, or saw anything. The Inuzuka just shook his head negatively.

"Naruto's just talking with Nagato." The boy got a curious gleam in his eye. "I wonder why her name is the same as this ship's? Actually, where the hell did Naruto get this thing?" Kiba gestured at the vessel.

"It's huge!"

Kakashi nodded. He had wanted to ask that last question, but due to Kushina's rudeness, that opportunity might not come again. The Jōnin looked at the still sniffling woman. He understood Kushina's desire to patch things with Naruto but, she frankly deserved the verbal lashing Naruto gave her when she all but questioned the reasons why Naruto married Nagato without even knowing them. She lost some respect in Kakashi's eyes for her behavior, but he hoped she would learn from this incident. As the Jōnin got the rest of the shinobi moving, himself up front leading, he could sense that Naruto wasn't telling them everything about those weapons he called "Rigging." Sooner or later, Kakashi would have a private talk with Naruto. No interruptions, nobody else around, and no hostility. Just a calm, nice, simple discussion about Naruto's fleet, and how it works. Show him the respect that Naruto's rank deserves since it is a leadership position, and don't stress him out.

 _"I know he won't tell me everything, but I'll probably get more out of him than the others."_ Kakashi guessed, definitely more than his sensei, and wife. He reached the door that led inside the ship, and held it open for his comrades to pass through, the Jōnin gave the conning tower a quick glance, seeing the tower of platforms barren. He looked away, going through the door, and closed it behind himself, leading his fellow Konoha shinobi to where Wo had told him to go.

-With Naruto-

After staying in his wife's arms for a few seconds, Naruto moved down the conning tower, and made his way to his own quarters, the Captain's quarters, Nagato close behind. While being larger, and more private than where Wo had sent the Konoha shinobi, Naruto's private room wasn't all that extravagant. When he opened the door, a spartan room with a desk that had a few pictures, a couple rolled up maps, and a futon large enough for a single person were all that greeted him. The light was off as Naruto shuffled in, Nagato closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it. The other two, and Hoppou wouldn't disturb them but, the Akatsuki sisters or, the fairies may if a problem occurred as they slept, tomorrow night she would have Naruto soundproof the room in order for their privacy to be secured.

 _"I doubt he's in the mood so that won't be needed tonight."_ Nagato thought as she heard Naruto lay his back on the futon, already down to his briefs. She then began to strip out of her own garments. Taking off her headpiece, Nagato set the pointed headware on the desk next to the spot that Naruto placed his hat. Removing the straps that connected her red leggings to her skirt, Nagato slid off her heels, and leggings then pulled her skirt off, showing the black lace panties she wore. The battleship took off her long, black, gold trimmed gloves then crossed her arms underneath her top and pulled it off, her large bust shiggling, a black bra barely holding them back. Nagato turned her body, walking at an increased pace to the futon where Naruto's warm and fit body was waiting for her own lean, toned, and strong one.

Nagato gently laid herself on top of Naruto, her breasts tightly pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped to Nagato's back, pulling her closer. Naruto felt his wife's hot breath in the crook of his neck as she buried her head into it, her legs on top of his own, and her arms holding him. God, he needed this, as if sensing what Naruto felt, Nagato spoke with her voice much softer, without the gruff, and no nonsense tone everyone else heard. No, this was a side of Nagato that only Naruto, and a few other members of the Typhoon Fleet heard.

"It's fine now," Nagato's soothingly soft voice whispered in Naruto's ear, before she tilted his face towards hers in the darkness, closing the distance. Today was exhausting mentally for the both of them, between the incident with the Hyūga, the almost murder of Inari by Naruto via tank, and tension between Naruto, and the Namikazes, they needed this. They needed to just be as they were, laying together in each other's arms. Tomorrow night their full passion, and love would be physically expressed but, tonight... Tonight this was all that was needed.

"I'm here." Nagato finished as she pressed her lips against Naruto's, sliding her tongue along his teeth. Both opened thier mouths, and let the kiss deepen, their tongues moving against each other softly. This wasn't about dominance or just a lust-driven make out session, this was two lovers showing their affections to the one who mattered. Nagato moaned in pleasure when Naruto grabbed a hold of her firm stern, and ran his hand up, and down her thigh. Blushes burned across both of their faces, a trail of saliva keeping the two connected as they stared with half lidded eyes at the other, trying to catch their breath after their lips separated. Nagato placed her head back into Naruto's neck as he laid back down, the two soon drifting off into sleep.

-Morning-

Let it be known that Naruto was not a morning person, especially when he was woken up suddenly by, let's say, a banshee screaming. Combine that with there being no coffee available, you got a someone who should NOT be bothered.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!? WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE TINY MIDGETS DOING!? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto woke up growling as he crawled out from under Nagato, the battleship telling him to "Give her hell." tiredly when various crashes were heard. Naruto only put on a pair of pants before grabbing his Model Three, and heading out the door, going straight to the medical room, his temper rising with each step he made. He passed by various doors, the commotion getting more voluminous, and increasing Naruto's ire as he heard the fairies crying out, their frightened "Desus!" inflaming his temper. Those were members of his fleet being harmed! His family! Naruto's face reflected pure furry, his teeth were clenched to the point where they almost cracked, his only eye burned with the heat of Nuclear Sorrow's flames of damnation, and that flame increased the closer he got.

Kakashi, and his comrades had also been awakened by Sakura's shrill shriek, and had dashed to the medical room, the others wondering what had startled Sakura while Kakashi lead them. They all had had to completely stop when a human-sized object flew through the door, the door flying out with it. The object slammed hard against the metallic wall, a sick crack following the impact shocked Kakashi when he saw a human - sized version of those odd little creatures holding it's arm crying out "Desu!" over, and over in pain, the being trying to keep still. Shikamaru, and Kiba immediately went to help, but were paralyzed when a massive wave of killing intent hit, silencing everything even Sakura was quiet, the fear freezing her. Standing a few meters away, with his hair shadowing his eye, was a shirtless, and barefooted Naruto, his weapon in hand.. Oddly, the distressed fairy was unaffected by the sizable killing intent, pulling itself towards Naruto, as if moving to a protector.

Naruto lifted his eye, now a venomous yellow with a slit pupil, the influence of what the older shinobi thought may be the Kyūbi visible. Minato and Kushina were preparing to engage, but stopped when he knelt next the injured fairy that everyone now noticed to be female, and dressed in a way that made her look like a mechanic of sorts, splotches of grime and coal dotting her clothes. The killing intent still hung in the air as two more fairies, uniformed as doctors ran out of the room where Sakura had raised hell, battered and bruised, and went straight to their Admiral, immediately noticing the injured fairy. The mechanic fairy had heard, everyone on the vessel had, the screams and went to see if she could calm things before the Kanmusu, or worse the Admiral, arrived. It was obvious that the mechanic was unsuccessful, and suffering for it.

"Is there anymore of our own in there?" Naruto asked the fairies who begun to provide assistance to their injured friend, one nodding at him. As he stood up from his kneeling position, Naruto leveled a glare at Kakashi before he handed his revolver to one of the medical fairies, his massive, cursed sword enhanced killing intent fouling the air with it's sickening presence. Minato, and Kushina wondered what this was as it was comparable to the kitsune but, felt different. The fox's aura had a similar effect however, this was more... Sorrowful. It also a physical effect, they could feel their bodies getting weaker like their chakra was being slowly dissolved by a corrosive substance in the air, coming from Naruto. They also noticed how thier bodies felt like lead weights, the younger shinobi were too distracted by the feeling of death to register it. Kakashi may have detected the same symptoms, if the way he was sluggishly shifting around like a heavily intoxicated man was any indication.

"It's too early for this shit!" Naruto snarled. "I'm supposed to be spending my anniversary laying in bed with Nagato! Not dealing with a fuckin' banshee!"

Naruto went into the room, a shriek of surprise was heard followed by a medical fairy rushing out then Sakura was thrown head-first into the steel wall, the impact dazing her as Naruto walked out, and grabbed the front of her shirt before picking her up. He then proceeded to give the Haruno a single, brutal headbutt that knocked her right out. Dropping the unconscious banshee on the ground, Naruto began to go back from where he came, the killing intent gone, and his eye returning back to the frozen blue. Sasuke however, wasn't going to let him leave.

"You still have questions to answer dope."

Naruto just turned his head around, and gave a challenging smirk.

"Ok," Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke hasn't noticed the effects of the Nuclear Sorrow enhanced killing intent. The sword, even when not physically near him, was always able to be used, in this case applying a non-lethal, but temporarily crippling dose of nerve affecting radiation to killing intent. Naruto resumed his course, ready to watch the Uchiha humiliate himself. Having a nuke sword certainly had it's pros and cons, this definitely being a pro!

"If you can move from there to me, I'll continue answering."

Sasuke's eyes grew wrathful as he moved forward... And fell right on his face. The Uchiha's body felt as if it was under a powerful numbing agent, his arms barely responding when he tried to catch himself, not even moving, the other younger shinobi found that their own bodies responded much the same when they tried to bring their hands up to their faces only to stop when the limbs practically moved at a snail's pace. Naruto laughed as he continued walking, turning into a hallway before he called out to unaffected fairies still there.

"Watch them until they can move normally again but leave the one the floor the way he is." Naruto ordered, getting a salute from one in return. Naruto nodded before he directed his gaze at the standing shinobi.

"Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to go back my quarters, take off these pants, and squeeze my wife's big, firm boobs. C'ya!" With that dismissal, Naruto gave them a playful, left-handed salute. Everyone was quite until Kiba broke the silence, Shikamaru sighing at the Inuzuka's one tract mind.

"It's not fair..."

As Naruto walked briskly to his and Nagato's shared quarters, he ran into the Akatsuki sisters, Wo, and Kongou. Naruto figured Hoppou was still asleep since she wasn't present. That, and she almost never woke up at this time. Which was seven in the morning. Fuck Sakura. Naruto explained what had occurred to his ships, afterwards telling them Wo was in charge while he spent the day with Nagato, unless an emergency happened. The girls nodded though Kongou gave her Admiral a crooked smile, one that he knew all too well.

"Yes, Kongou," Naruto sighed. "Nagato is probably going to bust my balls for using radiation in her old body."

The fast battleship giggled into her sleeve while the destroyers shook their heads at the older Kanmusu's antics, Akatsuki muttering "How unlady-like." under her breathe. It was then Wo pointed out a detail of Naruto's shirtless form.

"Your injury seems to be healing nicely," The Abyssal Carrier monotonously pointed out, indicating at the large, jagged scar located in the middle of Naruto's chest, the handiwork of that ROOT operative using a katana infused with fire chakra. That was one of the few times that Naruto had unsheathed Nuclear Sorrow, normally he would just have the sword heat up the sheathe until the temperature made the sheathe glow white-hot, then use the super heated sheathe to burn through an enemy's body when he fought. Naruto gave his attention to Wo, putting away his thoughts for now.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with the pale woman before bringing up his hand to cover a yawn. His wife, and futon were calling him. Naruto gave a simple farewell, and continued on his way back to his room. Various fairies moved around, most human-sized while others were the normal, few inch tall variety. When Naruto had first summoned a ship, he, along with many of the Kanmusu he commanded, had wondered how they were supposed to man the vessels? It turned out that no worry was needed since slightly more fairies then needed would be manning the warships whenever Naruto called upon the ships. The downside was that using the actual ships required a shit-ton of resources.

 _"Good thing I have a crap load of Abyssal Destroyers to find that stuff, and it's great not needing to worry about sharing oil, or bauxite with anyone else!"_

Soon, Naruto reached his room, and smelt an absolutely delicious scent coming from the other side! Licking his lips, Naruto opened the door to find Nagato still in her undergarments, and a very large bowl filled with miso ramen, pork, a bit of egg, and a side dish of steamed rice in front of his wife's crossed legs. She looked up at him with a small smile, a bit of rice stuck on the side of her mouth. Naruto shed his pants, then moved to where Nagato was sitting, the beauty scooting over a few inchs to the side. When Naruto sat down, Nagato handed him a pair of chopsticks, and wiped the rice off her face using one of the napkins near the food. The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the savory meal, listening to the calming sound of the ocean as the ship steamed ahead toward the Naval District, toward home. When the food was gone, Naruto put the dishes on the desk in the room.

"Ahhhhh..." Naruto breathed out in satisfaction, rubbing his stomach with one hand, his other underneath his head. He was on his back again, this time on the floor with Nagato on his left, laying on her side, front facing him, and her head also on one of her arms. Her eyes were closed as she laid contently on the floor.

"That was good."

Naruto turned his body to face Nagato's, a certain glint barely noticeable in his eye as he gazed at the battleship's fit, toned body, more specifically, her massive DD cup breasts. The blonde Admiral did say that he grope those fleshy globes, and grope them he shall! Naruto thust his hands out, their targets barely six inchs away. Nagato's eyes snapped open, and she gasped when she felt hands fondling her. She lightly moaned when Naruto pinched her left nipple through the bra, his hand sinking into her right breasts as he squeezed it from the side. Naruto's hands continued to mold, and knead his lover's firm assets, her approving moans egging him on. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped when he heard a gentle knock against his door. He sent a frustrated Nagato an apologetic smile before getting up, and answering the door, pulling it wide open. Naruto was a tad surprised that it was Inuzuma on the other side, the destroyer had a giant blush at seeing Naruto's unclothed muscular, and lean body. She also noticed the barely covered battleship get up, and stare out the porthole.

"Uh, there's a bit of a situation Wo isn't sure how to handle, nanodesu." Inuzuma stated timidly, trying to keep her brown eyes focused on her Admiral's face. Naruto tilted his head to the side, intrigued by the news. Wo needing guidance was a rarity. Naruto was about to ask what Wo needed but, was cut off by Nagato's gruff voice that held an amused tone.

"Naruto," Nagato turned her head back at him, trying to hold in a laugh at what she saw out the porthole. It was honestly hilarious to the battleship.

"Should we hoist our flag?" She asked, Naruto gained a grin as he caught the hint. This... Was going to be fun.

"I'll be damned!"

Naruto had taken command back from Wo after getting dressed in his Admiral's uniform, his hat's brim shielding his eye from the bright sun. The deck was populated by the fairies that operated the ship's guns, the Konoha shinobi, the Kanmusu, the two Abyssals, and of course Naruto. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, an excited grin on his scared face as he spied on no less than six, mid-sized wooden ships with triple masts that had red sails from 900 hundred meters away, well within range of his flagship's cannons. Naruto could easily discern that the crews weren't your typical cargo, or fishing crews since just about every man on those ships had bad teeth, bladed weapons, and clothes that definitely needed to be washed. Naruto removed the high-power binoculars from his eye, and held them out to Minato for him to see.

The shinobi had regained some of their movement, they couldn't move at high speeds, but could move around the ship without difficulty. Sasuke was fuming at the way Naruto had embarrassed him earlier, and Sakura was trying to think of ways to get back Naruto for bashing his head against hers. Sakura thought she had a dent in her forehead when she woke up! Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were relaxed, enjoying the cool ocean breeze, the smell of saltwater refreshing them though they couldn't help wondering why Naruto had requested them to join him on deck a few minutes ago. Kushina stood farthest away from Naruto, last night's events still stabbing her with pain. Minato was closest to Naruto's position, and was surprised when Naruto held out the binoculars. The Yondaime took the advanced binoculars out of Naruto's hand, once more both worried, and awed by the technology Naruto had at his disposal.

"See those ships?" Naruto asked Minato, getting a nod in return.

"They're definitely pirates." Minato stated, still spying on the marauders from the distance, noting that the pirates were also observing them with telescopes, and changing directions, and speeds. They wanted to get in front of the _Nagato._ Minato kept the binoculars near his face as he turned his head to stare at the far larger 41 cm guns that the ship had compared to his distant son's wife, that meant one thing to the Yondaime. Those guns were much more _deadly._

 _"Those fools don't know how stupid they're being right now."_ Minato analyzed as the wooden ships continued their course.

"Ok!" Naruto called out in loud, authoritative voice. Everyone turned to him, the Grand Marshal Admiral was talking, and he would be heard by his crew.

"It's time for some target practice! I want the front 41 cm to turn them," Naruto pointed at the pirate ships "Into sawdust, and pink mist!"

The shinobi watched in silence as the massive, twin-mount 41 cm cannon rotated around a couple of degrees, elevating the ends of the hollow tubes up a bit before stopping with a "Clunk".

Naruto waited a few seconds before seeing the fair on the gun give him a thumbs up without moving her head. The shinobi highly doubted that-

POW!

The sudden sound of the cannon firing made the Konoha-nin jump, and hold their now ringing ears. That was a lot louder than Nagato's cannons. They all watched, and ate whatever negative thoughts they had as the lead wooden ship vanished in an explosion of water. Naruto looked at them with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my flagship, she's one of the Big Seven for a reason." Naruto advised them smoothly. None of the shinobi replied. They just stood silent, and watched as Naruto's order was carried out. There was no remorse, no mercy as the fairies mechanically fired away, obliterating the helpless vessels until one was left, unmoving, it's crew most likely paralyzed with terror of the metal monster now only a hundred meters away since Naruto had them moving at a slow pace. The Admiral called for gunners to stop, congratulating them on job well-done. Nagato merely nodded her approval, Wo doing the same. Kongou, the Akatsuki sisters, and Hoppou were more vocal in their praises.

"Good shooting!" Hoppou whooped.

"Khorosho." Hibiki complimented.

"That's how a proper lady fires a cannon!" Akatsuki called out, her sister Ikazuchi pumping her fists up into air, and cheering.

"BURNING LOVE!" Kongou happily shouted, the shinobi giving her incredulous looks. What was so loving about using a cannon to wipe out something from a distance? They didn't know enough about the tea - sipping woman to understand. Inuzuma simply smiled at the fairies, and was happy that everything was calm now. The shinobi were relived that the 41 cm had stopped blasting their ear drums with it's deafening sound. They looked wryly at Naruto, and Nagato's backs. The Yondaime knew that Nagato wasn't to be underestimated after he witnessed her make the Kaiten look like a joke, and that worried him. She had told Hinata "Never underestimate the power of the Big Seven.". He took that as a hint that there were six others with her either her level of strength or possibly had weapons the size of her's. Minato had seen the other Typhoon Fleet members equip their "Riggings" when they had skated across the water to get to the _Nagato_ last night, which revealed that there were different types of the weapons. But that just led to two very big questions, one Naruto answered last night about how Nagato summoned her rigging without chakra, and the other was how did Nagato, and her people aquire such weapons?

 _"No, the real question is what exactly is the Typhoon Fleet?"_ Minato lamently thought. _"And what's the connection between this ship, and Nagato? They have the same name, and weapon. There has to be a reason, that can't be a coincidence."_ The Yondaime's thought process was cut off when the ship lurched forward, picking up speed. He saw Naruto stretch out his arm in the direction of the last floating pirate vessel, the splinters of the other wooden ships drifting around her as the _Nagato_ steamed towards her bow-first, aiming for the middle. Then, much to the relief of the downright terrified men aboard the much smaller, slower, and weaker wooden vessel, the _Nagato_ came to a full stop, maneuvering itself around the unmoving ship, stopping at it's side. The pirates were fearfully awed by the metal vessel that towered over them, scared gazes painfully that were at the steel monster's mercy.

On the deck of the _Nagato,_ Naruto had just asked Wo if she could take Kongou, and a few of the Konoha shinobi down to the wooden ship, and raid it for any valuables. Hey, money is money, and the Admiral wasn't picky about how,or where he got it. Commerce raiding, that was what Bismarck had called it. Wo nodded her head, accepting her orders as she went to get Kongou. The Abyssal Carrier then turned around, a rather important inquiry she needed to make.

"Should I have my equipment on?" Wo asked in her usual monotone, Naruto was now pondering if he should have Kongou lead the mission instead. While Wo's equipment would terrify the thieves into submission, the shinobi would most likely piece together that Wo, and Hoppou aren't human. That didn't sit well with Naruto. He didn't have much faith in Humanity's reactionary responses to the different thanks to his own experience in Konohagakure with Naruto being shunned for his burden. Yes, Naruto's view on the matter was absolutely biased by his own experience, but he also knew that humans don't handle change well. It also didn't help that some of the lesser Abyssals had the appearances of ocean dwelling monsters, the destroyers primarily. Naruto didn't need to think further to know that a disaster was inevitable if the masses found out about the Abyssals.

 _"All it's gonna take is one guy screaming "Demons!", and they'll all pick up their arms..."_ Naruto negatively, yet logically concluded. Humans couldn't even have peace among themselves, combine that with how ignorant, and superstitious the world was, and Naruto would be taking on the world in order to save the Abyssal species. Naruto was about to just tell Wo that the raid was canceled when the pirate ship they captured exploded in a shower of splinters that rained on the _Nagato_ 's deck. At the same time, everybody on the deck was sent stumbling to the metal deck when the entire vessel was rocked by an explosion at the stern, the ship crippled. Naruto picked himself up, and scanned the deck. The fairies rushed to their designated battle stations, and the alarms blared loudly as lights flashed. The entire crew was alert, trying to find whatever stuck the battleship, all eyes on the water.

Naruto ran to the main group, his top priority was making sure everyone was fine. Kongou, and Akatsuki sisters gave him a thumps up then, ran to the edge of the deck, and jumped off, their riggings equipped the moment their feet touched the water. Nagato had a frightened Hoppou clinging to her leg as Naruto reached them, looking over the two before turning to the shinobi.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba yelled, adrenaline pumping, and panic starting to show. The other Konoha shinobi looked at Naruto for answers. There was no warning, no detectable use of chakra, just two explosions, and they were sitting ducks on that floating tin can. Naruto, on the other hand, was calm as he walked up to Kiba. Then slapped the Inuzuka in the back of the head.

"Calm down," Naruto advised Kiba, who was holding spot where Naruto slapped. "We've been hit by a torpedo, a fast-moving underwater explosive device, in the stern, crippling us until the repair crews can fix the damage to where we can at least move." Naruto explained, the situation not at all bothering him. If worse came to worst, then he would simply leave the ship's vicinity causing it to return to the depths with it's fairy crew, awaiting for him to call upon it again. After it was repaired, of course. These ships don't just fix themselves.

Naruto's single eye continued to scan the ocean surface for any sign of an enemy. He knew that only one thing would dare to attack one of his ships, but he, and the leaders of the Abyssal Fleet had reached an peace agreement a year after Naruto took the the position of Grand Marshal Admiral. It was more or less of a ceasefire in actuality due to the Abyssal's commanders not seeing any point in resuming their conflict with humans, and Kanmusu after a thousand years of sleep. Unfortunately, not all Abyssals agreed with that decision, but out of respect, more likely fear, for their leaders those Abyssals obeyed.

 _"Which is why I really hope I'm wrong about who is attacking us."_ Naruto thought, still carefully scanning the- wait! There... A stream of bubbles 50 meters port side, near the bow.

"Damn it...", Naruto cursed sadly, hanging his head down. Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what he saw. They all got their answer when from the ocean was a small child wearing a only black hood that was unzipped enough to show the black bra, and unhealthy pale skin that bore a strikingly close resemblance to Wo. There was a also a long black, and white stripped scarf around the child's neck. The shinobi then felt the malevolent aur emitting from the girl in massive waves as she raised her head showing a wide, disturbingly wide, toothy grin with equally wide, purple eyes that oddly sparked with a light blue. The freakiest part was her legs, they looked like hoofs at the bottom. What was she!?

"It gets worse." Nagato told them, her eyes focused on the newcomer, and guns out. The Akatsuki sisters, and Kongou had placed themselves between the still crippled ship, and the one who could only be the attacker. The Kanmusu all raised their weapons as a black-armored, bow-shaped head with sharp teeth, twin-gun mounts on the sides, and a triple-gun mount on the top of its flat head. The escort squad watched as it was revealed that the head was connected to the child by a thick, flexible, ivory tail in the area of her hindquarters, covered by the black hooded jacket. As she looked at the Kanmusu defiantly standing in front of the crippled battleship, her grin only got bigger. More toys for her to play with after she finished her main objective. Her sparking eyes moved to the deck of the vessel locking onto the single, cold blue one of her target. Her grin now threatened to rip her face in half as she spoke in a singsong voice that carried the innocence of a young child, but had the intent of a vicious predator behind it, projecting so all could hear her.

"Can the Admiral come down, and play?" The Re-Class asked with a salute.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Well! I believe that was eventful! We had a verbal lashing, some humiliation, and a bit of fan service, ending with our Admiral being called out! Oh, what will happen!? Well, I gotta write first in order for y'all to find out! I do feel bad about giving y'all a cliffhanger, I tried not to.**

 **That aside, I do hope that you readers have enjoyed this, next time the first real fight will occur, the first lemon, and the arrival to the Naval District! Tune in for the next chapter of The Typhoon Fleet: Battle at sea! Homecoming!**

 **Please read, and leave a review, your thoughts, and opinions on the story matter to me!**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts_

 **Tailed Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Ok, here's a new chapter for Typhoon Fleet. Since this one was already in production when all those other chapters were lost, I decided to finish it. Anyway, I'll have more to say at the bottom. Also for some reason, I struggled with deciding on a final name for this chapter.**

 **Lemon warning for this chapter. There are bold letters before, and after for those of you who don't like those.**

 **Chapter 6: The end of the voyage.**

 **Chapter Start!**

The air was thick with anticipation as Naruto stared down the grinning Re-Class from the deck of the _Nagato._ His old comrades from Konoha kept their eyes on his back as Naruto speedily went over the circumstances he was in right now. His flagship was still crippled, and he doubted that the grinning Abyssal Aviation Battleship was going to stay still for long. That brought Naruto to acknowledge that even though he had two(technically three) battleships of his own present, one was unable to leave the ship's vicinity like himself, and the other only had four destroyers backing her up. It was definite that the Re-Class would also use the vast amount of aircraft she had at her disposal, add that to the great firepower and armor that the abyssal possessed, he had himself quite a formidable opponent that needed to be dealt with.

Naruto was chewing the inside of his cheek, looking over his shoulder at Wo, and Hoppou. They were the only ones capable of using aircraft, and their best choice for support. Naruto then looked at the Konoha group, they were all still weakened by the killing intent enhanced by radiation. Undoubtedly, the more keen of them noticed the similarities between Wo, Hoppou, and the Re-Class, having the former two assist with air support would reveal their relation to the attacker. Naruto did inform the Sandaime of the abyssals' existence, but also stressed that the knowledge be hidden from both councils, and elders in order to avoid a potential mass panic. Naruto cursed internally, the Re-Class had screwed up his plan of showing the shinobi the good side of the abyssals when they arrived at the Naval District now that she had attacked. Naruto turned his gaze back to her, the abyssal was still grinning, her tail hanged over her head in way similar to a scorpion. He had no choice, but to fight, hopefully the injury from that Root ANBU wouldn't reopen.

Naruto once more moved his head, this time towards Nagato. No words needed to be said between them for her to know what he was thinking. She walked up to him, her rigging out, and trained on the Re-Class. Once at Naruto's side, she started to talk, already knowing that the duel was inevitable.

"We'll watch the shinobi while you're entertaining our friend." Nagato stated evenly, said shinobi immediately protesting until Naruto silenced them with a sideways glare with an eye once more a venomous yellow, his sword's doing rather than the fox. Naruto turned to face Nagato, putting his mouth near her ear. The shinobi didn't need to hear this.

"I need to see if she's acting on her own, or if it was ordered," Naruto whispered softly, Nagato nodded in agreement.

"I'll try" Naruto continued in an undertone "To prevent the Re-Class from using aircraft. I don't want Hoppou, or Wo involved." After receiving another confirming nod, Naruto began to walk towards the edge of the deck, Nagato going the opposite way to the shinobi, stationing herself next to Wo, and turned to face Naruto's retreating back.

"You're really going to let him go fight that thing?" Shikamaru asked, worried about his friend, the concern evident in his voice. Nagato tilted her head downwards, a small smirk on her face, eyes closed.

"Do not underestimate the Admiral," Nagato advised the shinobi. "He has faced far worse than her, and come out on top." Wo, and Hoppou nodded in agreement though the child was more enthusiastic than the expressionless Wo.

"Nii-san's gonna wreck her!" Hoppou excitedly shouted, bouncing on her heels, confidence radiated from her small frame. Sasuke, and Sakura mentally scoffed while the others couldn't help, but smile at the small ball of sunshine. Kakashi saw some of the old Naruto in Hoppou, and he wondered if she may have unknowingly leeched away most of Naruto's hyperactivity. The girl stopped her movements after Naruto jumped off the edge of vessel, put her hands at her sides, and looked up at Wo.

"Doesn't Nii-san need to be here for the boat to stay floating?" She asked in a confused tone, the eyes of the Konoha party snapped open upon remembrance of that detail as a metallic groan sounded from beneath their feet. They could feel the mighty warship get rapidly sucked into the deep, blue waters. Despite still being limited in their mobility, the shinobi could still use chakra so when they weren't worried about floating, though Akamaru whined about his paws getting wet. Kiba looked to check on Hoppou, surprised to see her standing on the water too. Without chakra like Wo, and Nagato were. Kiba wondered if it was possible if they were actually using chakra, just at an undetectable amount. To him, that was the most likely conclusion. A shout from Naruto brought the Inuzuka out of his brief musing.

"Kongou, take the destroyers, and go with the others," Naruto ordered, his eye on the Re-Class. "I'll take care of this." Kongou hesitated for a second until she saw her Admiral hold the still sheathed Nuclear Sorrow in his right hand, the oversized sheathe's bulbous tip a few inches in the water. Kongou, and the destroyers sped out to Nagato's position with the rest of group, the ship completely fallen back to depths, waiting to be called on when needed. There was about a four meter gap of ocean between Naruto, and his grinning opponent, the sky was clear of clouds, and the sun was high, the wind practically nonexistent. Naruto slowly breathed in, then out, taking in the sea scented air.

"Ahhh." Naruto sighed, relaxed by the saltwater's aroma.

"So, Re-san," Naruto began, pulling his sheathed sword out from the water, hefting it on his shoulder in a manner similar to Zabuza, catching the eyes of the rest of the old Team 7. Naruto's entire body seemed to change, it was like Zabuza had taken over Naruto's body, and was controlling the blonde's movements from a distance.

"What happened to the ceasefire between our factions?" Naruto asked with a steel edge, feet spread evenly apart, ready to engage. The Re-class threw her head back, and howled with laughter. Naruto didn't mind her actions, viewing them as giving him more time to plan what he was going to do to the Abyssal. Chopping off her tail, and beating her with it sounded very appealing. The laughter had ceased, though the Re-Class kept her face-splitting grin.

"You mean the one you made with the old Abyssal Fleet?" The hooded Abyssal asked innocently. Naruto didn't like the sound of that. Old Abyssal Fleet? The cyclopean Admiral felt his stomach get a knot as a bad feeling, and a hunch formed within his gut.

"I say old Abyssal Fleet since we killed most of our former leaders recently, and got a new manager." She explained, bring the end of her armed tail near her white face, stroking the armored head with claw-like nails. The Re-class was still smiling as she continued, the knot in Naruto's stomach tightened.

"Oh, the new boss really wasn't into the whole "Peaceful coexistence" fad you spread, a lot of Abyssals fled when she declared that she would be returning the Abyssal Fleet to it's former glory." The Re-Class scoffed when she mentioned the turncoats. Oh, well, they would pay for their weakness soon. For now, it was time to fight. She let go of the head attached to her tail, and started to get into an attack stance.

"This new leader of yours sounds like she has quite the agenda," Naruto commented nonchalantly, watching his opponent. "I wonder how much I can screw it up. You do remember why you're former leaders accepted that ceasefire in the first place. Right?" Naruto stated more than asked, his grip on Nuclear Sorrow tightened. The Re-class nodded immediately, crazed grin now spread even further.

"Because of that "Fuck you" sword your holding. The second of the atomic weapons, the cursed Nuclear Sorrow." The answer was spoken in a mocking fashion, like the Re-Class didn't even care that she was about to do battle with said sword's owner, granted Naruto would be holding back by an extreme degree. He didn't want to needlessly contaminate the ocean with toxic nuclear fallout. Still... The feeling in his gut was still there as he asked a final question. This would be the last one before their duel began.

"I wonder how this new Abyssal leader would react to me kicking down her door, and pointing an unsheathed Nuclear Sorrow at her?" The underlying threat made the Abyssal Aviation Battleship chuckle before she answered with a shout, and launched herself at him., the fang filled jaws of her tail shot forward in an attempt to chomp Naruto's head off.

"She'd pull out Atomic Vengeance from it's sheathe, and cross blades with you!"

Before the jaws could close around his head, Naruto thought Nuclear Sorrow's tungsten, lead, tantalum, and vandium comprised sheathe would make a better chew toy. Holding the thick sheathe sideways with a hand braced against the tip, Naruto surprised the Re-Class by blocking her tail's bite, making it crunch on his sword's sheathe. The encounter shook Naruto yet, he held his ground as he yanked out his weapon from the beastly jaws, and back-flipped a couple meters away from his attacker, landing on his feet. The Re-class clicked her tongue in annoyance when shattered teeth fell from her tail/jaws mouth, while Nuclear Sorrow's sheathe only had scuff marks on it, the dense, and strong tungsten in the sheathe unaffected by the bite. Naruto held his sheathed sword to the side as he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Brush that damn thing's teeth! It's breath smelt like the most rank shit"! Naruto hollered as he now had to aim-dodge the Re-Class' guns, making sure to stay out of her line of fire, feeling the wind created by the shells as they passed dangerously close to his body, water exploded upwards each time from the ocean being struck by the Re-Class' shells. The Abyssal soon grew annoyed. She was ordered by her new commander not to use her aircraft so that option was out. Not that the Re-Class exactly minded that restriction.

 _"It's more fun this way,"_ She thought as Naruto barrel rolled away from a shot from her triple-gun mount. _"I like it when I'm challenged."_

The Re-Class cackled in amusement when Naruto pulled out his Model Three. As if that little toy was going to do anything to her! He must've been getting desperate! An idea came to her mind as he stopped to take aim, ceasing her own barrage.

"It's over." Nagato declared definitively when she saw the current actions of the two combatants. The shinobi gave her a curious sideways glance before returning focus on the fight, the Yondaime, and Kushina afraid for Naruto. They hadn't heard most of the words spoken between the two except for the shouts, though they could put together that Naruto had an enemy.

"Hey dumbass!" The Re-Class yelled at Naruto, grinning maddly. She put her hands on her bra, and pulled it down, flashing her nipples at him.

"Here's two targets for that BB gun!"

Naruto smiled as he fired two bullets, the shots striking the targets given to them.

"AAAHHHHH!"

And tore through her body, the Depleted Uranium armor-piercing rounds punched through the entirety of her body, and lodged in the Re-Class' tail. Naruto made a half hand seal.

Boom! "ARRRAAAAGHHHHH!" The Re-Class shrieked as her fifth appendage was blown apart by the explosive seals inscribed into the bullets fired at her, the sharpnal from the metal on her tail stabbing into her back as her clothes were lit on fire. The force of the detonation sent her flying to Naruto. The Admiral's eye was hidden by his cap as he put his whole body into an overhead swing that cracked the Re-Class' head open when it hit dead center. As blue blood splurted from her wound as her back hit the water hard, Naruto angled his body sideways, his heavily modified revolver in his right hand as he pointed it at his beaten opponent. Her eyes widened in shock at her loss as Naruto said the final words she would ever hear in a dead voice, his eye void of emotion.

"Playtime's over." Naruto stated before he double-tapped the Re-Class, putting two holes in her skull as her lifeless corpse began to sink to the depths. Naruto stood up straight, and emptied his trusty sidearm's chamber, reloaded it with fresh ammunition, and turned towards the group waiting for him. He made a note to have Akashi prepare another batch of those special rounds when he got back. Naruto holstered his gun before he unbuttoned his white coat to show a white undershirt. He looked down, and noticed the small amount of blood that stained his shirt in the exact place where he was injured.

 _"Could be worse, I did expect this to reopen."_ Naruto figured he'd just need to patch himself up a bit. He left his coat undone as he went back to Nagato, and the others, noticing the varying faces they were making at him. He didn't dwell on their expressions for long, the revelation that the other sword was in the hands of a new enemy was very worrying, and weighed heavily on Naruto's mind.

But, it also raised some questions. Where did she find it? Why did she destroy the Abyssal base where Naruto found Hoppou, or did someone else do that, and she killed the one responsible for vengeance? Naruto wanted to sigh, the only one who could answer his questions was the, once again, enemy leader armed with a weapon that equalled his own, Nuclear Sorrow. Naruto glanced at the sheathed sword. It hadn't forced him into the nightmare of Nagasaki which broke the pattern it seemed to have. Naruto finds a clue about the whereabouts of the other sword, gets tortured by experiencing the Nagasaki bombing through the eyes of one of the victims. The Admiral decided to discuss the information of the new Abyssal leader when he was home at the Naval District with his lieutenants later when he reached the group.

Before anyone in from Konoha could raise a question, Naruto made it clear that he wasn't talking.

"Hold your questions, I'm not saying anything until we get to Naval District. It'll take a while to explain, and there it'll be easier for you to understand." Naruto didn't to bother acknowledge Sasuke's glare at the subjects dismissal. The Admiral needed painkillers for his once more throbbing wound, and they were all still in danger. They weren't moving, and exposed. Another ship was needed. A faster one. Another idea then crossed Naruto's mind.

 _"Or a submarine..."_ Naruto contemplatively thought the benefits of using that kind of transport. Vulnerable really only to destroyers, torpedoes, depth charges and other subs, stealthy, out of sight, and fast. Yes, a sub was what the voyage would be finished in. Naruto was about to inform the others of his decision when Nagato held out a clean shirt, and bandages. Naruto quickly took the items, give a thankful nod, immediately patched himself up, and changed shirts. Now he could get the group moving again. Who to pick though? So many U-boats to choose from. Wo, and Hoppou were also capable of undersea submersion. Naruto paused.

Wo, and Hoppou... Naruto directed his gaze at the lone carrier, then at the shinobi slowly, specifically, at Shikamaru. The Nara had that look.

The lazy genius discreetly mouthed "We need to talk." at Naruto. Naruto wanted to sigh again, leave it to Shikamaru to figure out that Wo, and Hoppou aren't human. Especially after seeing a Re-Class.

 _"You know what, fuck it. They're all still affected by the radiation."_ The scared blonde decided to just break it to them now, while the shinobi could still be easily subdued, in case they didn't react favorably to learning of the Abyssal. Naruto signaled the two Abyssals to come to him, the little one rushed over while Wo walked over at a brisk pace. When the Standard Carrier passed the Konoha-nin, Akamaru nudged Kiba, and made a confused sound while pointing his muzzle at the passing Wo. The Inuzuka quickly mirrored his partner's previous actions, focused on the contents of Wo's scent.

 _"Saltwater... Some kinda fuel... Something is missing."_ Kiba may not have been the brightest light bulb, but he wasn't stupid. There was something different about the pale woman with Naruto, his nose, and partner both told him the same thing. He looked at Naruto, who had signaled Nagato over, Wo joining them as Naruto began speaking in a hushed voice, keeping his mouth covered with his hand. The feral boy felt another nudge, this one on his shoulder. He turned to see Sasuke's questioning eyes.

"What did you, and Akumaru pick from her scent?" The observant Uchiha had noticed the two's confusion once that "Wo" woman passed, and his curiosity wanted to know why. Kiba was about to answer when Naruto cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He spared a glance at Wo, then faced the shinobi.

"Originally," Naruto started off, unease showing in his posture. "I was going to explain this at the Naval District, but now that you've seen the Re-Class Aviation Battleship, and one of you has more than likely figured it out," Shikamaru "Hmphed" when Naruto glanced at him. "I suppose it would be best to tell you now." The shinobi were glad to not be kept in the dark about something, especially when it was information that they felt Naruto had been hiding, even if he had planned on revealing it to them later.

"However, I should warn you first." Naruto's unease disappeared, replaced by his authoritative aura, gained from his own experience leading the Typhoon Fleet... And the experience of those who entrusted him with both his sword, and fleet. The shinobi stood straight, listening closely.

"What I am about to say is known only to the Hokage, who made this a SSS-class secret that nobody is to know unless I tell them. If you speak of this to anyone in Konohagakure- You're dead. It won't matter who you are." Naruto directed that last part at Sasuke, causing the last Uchiha to scowl slightly though he still took heed of the warning. Sakura started to glare at Naruto, but looked away when Kongou smiled sweetly at her with closed eyes. Shikamaru, and Kiba on the other hand were tense from the seriousness of what their former comrade was about to say. Naruto resumed, keeping his eye on watch for his small audience's reactions to his words. Once more, Naruto had to pick, and choose his words carefully.

"What you saw was an Abyssal. Like the name suggests, they come from the depths of the sea. I've known about them almost for as long as I have held the position of Grand Marshal Admiral, and based on my own experiences with the Abyssals, I've summed it up to there being three categories that an individual Abyssal's attitude, and feelings toward other sentient life falls under." Naruto paused for a quick breath, also trying to calm himself down on the inside. He really hoped that the shinobi didn't become hostile to Wo, and Hoppou... Naruto wouldn't have a choice if they did...

 _"Time to see if the fish below get a good meal."_ Naruto commented to himself before he dropped the bomb.

"Either an Abyssal is completely violent to anything, but it's own kind, like the Re-Class that attacked us," Naruto calmly spoke, using his recently deceased opponent as an example. "They don't care unless they are attacked first- those in the 'Don't care' can join either of the two other sides, though most stay in small, neutral fleets of their own." Naruto took another breath, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

"Finally, there are the Abyssals who are on our side, like Wo, and Hoppou." With that said, Naruto snapped his fingers, and the two Abyssals present summoned their equipment in front of the shocked shinobi. Hoppou raised her mitten covered hands up over her head, and two black balls with white, skull-like helmets, red glowing eyes, and fanged jaws with each having two guns poking out appeared, stunning the Konoha shinobi, though it was Wo's transformation that did them in.

Surrounding the top of Wo's head was a growing black cloud that soon resembled a smooth turtle shell in shape. Four long, silvery tendrils slithered out of the now solid cloud as a mouth opened to take a breath, the eyes on the top of it's broad head released a smoke similar in color to Wo's blue-green eyes. Finishing the monstrous hat's form were two twin-mount guns on both sides. Wo was now using her cane as a support for balance, her face (and hat) pointed at the shinobi, waiting for their reactions like the rest of present members of the Typhoon Fleet.

They all just stood there, eyes wide, and mouths agape. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Minato recovered. Despite being feared throughout the Elemental Nations for his combat skill, he was an open-minded individual who did value life of any kind. To him, these Abyssals seemed very much like humans, just a bit... He looked at Wo's hat, specifically at the tentacles.

 _"Creepy..."_ The Namikaze male finished his internal thought. Still, Naruto did say that they were on his side, and from what the Yondaime has seen, Wo was just an expressionless woman while Hoppou was a child.

"Well..." Minato sttarted off unsure of what to say, "You did say they're on your side." Naruto nodded, as did Wo.

"Then that's good enough for us, right guys?" Minato indicated at the rest of his team, said team nodding dumbly. The Yondaime then cracked a joke to ease the tension.

"Just keep the tentacles away from me, I'm not into that kinda stuff!" Yes, he did just go there.

The air quickly turned awkward as the Typhooon Fleet members groaned out loud while the shinobi stared at the Yondaime in shock, Sakura, and Kushina blushing at the implications of his words. Naruto had face palmed himself while he grumbled "That joke has been overdone to hell." At least that was over, and ended peacefully, now they could start moving again.

-Time change. Nighttime-

After everyone recovered from Minato's god-awful jest, Naruto had informed everyone that Wo would be taking them the rest of the way. Taking that as her cue, Wo raised up her own ship, a black-metal vessel with a flat deck, a V-shaped bow that had a set of fierce jaws on it, and two blue glowing eyes. The entire vessel seemed to be part creature, and half ship, Naruto explained that the ship was actually alive, and ran itself so there was no crew onboard. When some the shinobi showed discomfort about riding the living ship, Naruto assured them that inside it would be like the interior of the _Nagato._

"Just don't go past certain points, then it'll look like a combination of machine, and flesh." Naruto had causally warned his escorts, which made them look at him oddly when he started to laugh a bit. After about two hours, when everyone had settled in, Naruto had Wo signal the ship to submerge as he lead the shinobi to a porthole. Kongou, Wo, and the destroyers exused themselves after the giant Abyssal began to descend into the blue waters, leaving Nagato, and Naruto alone with the Konoha-nin. At first, the shinobi freaked out when they realized that they were going under, but became both amazed, and relieved when no water leaked in. Nagato then informed them that a Leviathan-class, the name for a full-size Abyassal ship, called such due to their immense size, had built-in airlocks to protect important pieces of sensitive equipment, or documents that would be damaged by water. It was just a convenience that the living ships provided a safe environment for non-Abyssals. For the next forty-five minutes, the shinobi were glued to the wide porthole, captivated by the beauty of the deep, (some were) humbled by the sight, and songs of whales that would pass by. The Leviathan-class itself even shared it's own beauty in the form of it's deep, whale-like moans.

When those forty-five minutes ended, Hibiki poked her head in, telling everyone that supper was ready. She then asked Naruto, and Nagato to check if contact with the Naval District was possible. After the destroyer saw both nod in affirmation, she quickly ushered the shinobi through hallways, until they reached a set of metal double doors. The almost white, pale-blue haired girl banged on the door with her fist three times in a slow beat. The doors opened, and Kongou all but dragged them all into a decently sized black room. The Akatsuki sisters, and Hoppou were checking on food trays while Wo was putting up some kind of banner using a chair as footstool.

"Good, you're all here!" Kongou clapped her hands together, a broad grin on her face. When Kushina looked around, she felt a lump form in her throat, and tears prick her eyes, as did Minato. Wo had just finished putting up the banner that had the words "Happy One-Year Anniversary!" written across the white fabric in black letters. The banner was hanging from a black ceiling of average height above a rectangular table that had the six bar symbol of the Grand Marshal Admiral printed on a table cloth, the flower symbol on Nagato's skirt was boarding the edges that hanged over the table that seemed big enough to seat everyone present on the Leviathan-class. That however, was not what brought tears to the Namikazes' eyes, no, it was the picture that set at the head of table. The Kanmusu, and Abyssals stopped their activities when they noticed Kushina, and Minato walk up to the table, just to stare at the picture. Their eyes were glued to it.

"Their... Wedding..." Minato choked out, emotion strangled him from within. Kushina was just silent as her eyes took in every detail they could despite how blurry the tears made her vision.

Naruto was standing on the left wearing a black version of the uniform he had been wearing with markings that depicted high rank, a black hat, and he was turned to the side, the scared portion of his face showing. His hands were covered by black gloves, and on his finger was a loop of dark metal that a had zigzag of a bright sapphire running through the middle, the color of the crystal enhanced by the dark metal surrounding both sides. Naruto's hands were intertwined with Nagato's, whose ring was made of a shiny, silvery metal that had a simple deep-blue diamond on it. From the elbow down, Nagato wore long, white gloves, and she wore a rather simple, yet elegant wedding dress that had a black design on the back that depicted the symbol of the Rising Sun, the same image that Minato saw on the _Nagato's_ flag. The veil that a bride wore over her face was up, and Nagato's eyes were locked onto Naruto's, her expression depicting pure happiness.

Surprisingly, they saw Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, performing the ceremony, and they saw that the ceremony was held on the deck of the _Nagato._ There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was high. The day in the picture looked absolutely perfect. And they missed it. The most important day of their son's life, and they missed it. They missed that day just like they did Naruto's first word, his first step, first birthday, first everything! They missed it all...

Kushina couldn't stay in there, being in that room hurt too much. Both her, and Minato just got hit with a massive dose of reality. They always thought that Naruto would be in Konohagakure, unknowingly waiting for them to return, not taking into account how uncaring, and unpredictable the world is. The Namikazes' hearts felt as if they had stopped beating. They realized what they had really sacrificed when they left on that mission. They didn't just sacrifice sixteen years of being in Naruto's life, it was their entire relationship with Naruto that they lost, and before it had even begun! The Namikazes turned around, went quickly towards the door they came in from, ignoring the looks of pity being sent at them.

"Wait." Kongou had placed herself in front of the door before they could leave. Minato was about to try to say something when the usually happy woman handed him a map. After taking the guide, Minato saw that it lead to a room, most likely one where he, and Kushina could... he didn't know what they would do except for that it involved a lot of tears. Kongou moved out of the way, letting the emotionally distressed Namikazes leave.

Kongou sighed sadly for a second before she put on a smile, a dettermined look on her face as she turned to the still Akatsuki sisters.

"C 'mon guys, we gotta a party to finish! Desu!"

The destroyers immediately went back to monitoring the temperature of the food trays, making sure to watch Hoppou. Kakashi walked up behind Kongou, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thank you for having that map for sensei." The Jōnin bowed his head gratefully, before he stood straight again, now looking at the picture from his position, the moment captured filling him with both approval, and pity. Approval for the choices Naruto made in his life that led him to that day, and pity for the Namikazes, and what they missed out on. Kongou had a small, slightly sad smile as she also gazed at the picture.

"I knew that it hadn't really hit them yet. Naruto being married, and all. Desu." Kongou said, remembering how devastated she was at first until Nagato had approached her after Naruto announced his and Nagato's engagement. Kongou had forgotten that little pro about being an Admiral.

 _"You can easily get a harem since marrying a Kanmusu increases their power! Such a perfect cover, desu!"_ Kongou, and the rest of Naruto's harem of six were still waiting for their rings, the Admiral had told them that he wanted each to be unique to the girl that was going to receive it. It was then that a shout from Ikazuchi drew her attention.

"Alright! We're done!" The excitable member of DesDiv 6 whooped out, her eyes closed with a broad smile beaming, and her hands up in the air. The other destroyers, and Hoppou also wore smiles, even the corners of Wo's mouth were turned upwards slightly. Kongou speedily double checked the Akatsuki-class' heating which she found perfect, counted the number of chairs, then the number of occupants currently in the room. She noticed that cotton candy, and duck-butt didn't seem to be in a partying mood.

"Do any of you want to leave? You'll miss out on the fun, but we'll save you some food, and cake if you don't want to celebrate with us, desu." Kongou saw Sasuke nod, Sakura obviously followed him, so she handed him a copy of the map that she had given Minato earlier. She figured that the shinobi would leave the party at different times if some did stay so she made extra maps. Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Shikamaru stayed, wanting to wish Naruto, and Nagato's marriage continued happiness, and longevity.

"Wait. There's cake?" Kiba asked, a bit confused as he looked around, but saw nothing remotely resembling a cake. Kongou chuckled awkwardly as did Hoppou, and DesDiv 6. Wo just barely looked annoyed as she pulled out a small scroll.

"Since these children can't be trusted not to devour the cake by themselves, I am holding on to it." Wo stated causing Kongou to send her a betrayed pout.

"But you'll eat it all too!" Kongou whined. "Especially since that cake was completely homemade by Yamato! Desu!"

"That would be true if I didn't have control over my stomach, wo." Countered the Abyssal Carrier in monotone, face, and eyes showed no emotion. Kongou just kept pouting at Wo, as if expecting that to work on the expressionless Abyssal.

Shikamaru sighed out his catchphrase, but was smiling through it. Kiba openly laughed at the interaction, unintentionally ignoring Akamaru's newly developed plight. The Akatsuki sisters, sans Hibiki, had begun to swarm the poor pooch. Kakashi found himself chuckling at Kongou, and Wo, something he hasn't done much since the mission in Nami. Distraught from his perceived failure to save the only child of his sensei, Kakashi fell into a bit of depression, though he made sure to train both of his remaining students. The sound of heels, and shoes clacking down the hall altered the group to imminent arrival of the guests of honor. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and gathered around the table, facing the door. It was time to party!

The clacking had grown closer, stopping just outside the door. Naruto's voice was heard, slightly muffled by the metal door.

"How much ya wanna bet Kongou threw us a party?"

"That is a complete fool's bet." Was the smoothly spoken reply as Naruto opened the door for Nagato, Kongou shouted out "You're damn right I threw a party, Desu!" as the couple walked to the table, smiling lightly as they received a few congratulations from the small, but warm group. Everyone took their seats, already having made their plates, and drinks

"Alright then, let's eat!"

The party was a true hoot. After eating, Kongou had Kiba help her set up a makeshift DJ station using a speaker, and a laptop, the first song played was the one Naruto, and Nagato danced to at their wedding, "Be as One" by W- inds. The two once more danced to the soft, but powerful lyrics. To them, that song described their feelings for each other perfectly. Of course, after that song was the "Cupid Shuffle" something everyone danced to. After about thrity minutes of getting down, the cake was cut, everyone enjoyed the chocolate cake with cherry filling, and chunks of real cherries mixed in with the batter. The outside was frosted with vanilla, and was a foot-long, five inch wide rectangle of deliciousness. Soon after the cake, the destroyers, and Hoppou started to get sleepy, causing the older ones to decide to hit the hay. Handing Kakashi a map that lead to where he, and the rest of shinobi were going to retire for the night, Naruto lead his Kanmusu to their quarters.

"Good night Hoppou." Naruto said as he kissed the small Abyssal's forehead. She was already asleep, but smiled as she got into a more comfortable position on the small bed she had in the room she shared with the lightly snoring Akatsuki sisters. Kongou was in a nearby room with Wo. Naruto closed the door silently, Nagato being the only other person in the hall with him. The two knew looked at each other, and nodded as Naruto led the way to their room. While everyone else was sleeping, they would be having their own private celebration.

Naruto opened the door for Nagato, the captain's quarters once more their's. Unlike the one in the _Nagato,_ this room was somewhat spacious, having a large king-sized bed with black pillows, and a large, silky blanket. Nagato silently locked the door as Naruto placed a privacy seal on the wall, activating it not a moment later, then started to examine his work for any mistakes since he was still a bit new to the sealing arts. Nagato took the opportunity to quietly remove her heels, shirt, headpiece, gloves, and bra, only her skirt, leggings, and panties remaining as she crept up behind the occupied Naruto. The first move would be her's, and she was going in hard.

 **(AN: Lemon time! Go to the next set of bold words if ya don't like these!)**

Naruto felt two large, and familar fleshy globes press against his upper-back as Nagato's hands covered his eye, and eyepatch, her hot breath tickling his ear. Naruto felt his pants get tighter as his wife's body began to grind against his back, her hardened nipples poking him.

"Na~ru~to..." Spoke Nagato huskily into his ear as the hand hat covered his eyepatch moved down to the waist, unbuckled his belt, and slipped inside his pants.

"I need you." Nagato dragged her hot tongue up, and down the heavily scarred half of Naruto's face, going around the eyepatch. Her eyes were partially lidded as she noticed the aroused look on Naruto's face, his cheeks reddened slightly from the contact. Her hand had gotten a firm hold of his throbbing erection, stroking it up, and down in order to completely harden it. Naruto turned his head to the side Nagato was on, and rubbed his tongue against her's turning her licking into a very open-mouthed kiss.

Naruto began to unbutton his coat, his shoes already kicked off, and his hat was thrown to the side by the hand Nagato used to cover his remaining eye. Once his coat was off, the lovers separated so that Naruto could remove his shirt, pants, and any remaining cloths while Nagato did the same, leaving the two completely nude, and now facing each other. Even without her heels, Nagato was still taller than Naruto by three inchs, her height of an even six feet compared to his five foot nine inches.

Naruto kissed Nagato again, swirling his tongue in her mouth as he continue his actions with her breasts from earlier that day. Kneading, squeezing, and pinching those fuel tanks with a vengeance driven by both passion, and lust. Nagato had resumed giving Naruto a hand job, but stopped when her lover ceased giving her tits affection, and picked her up by legs causing Nagato to instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. Excitement pooled in Nagato's core as Naruto carried her to the wall, his seven , and a half inch cock rubbed against her clean shaven slit, using her fluids as a lubricant. Nagato groaned when Naruto parted her lower lips with his the tip of his shell before he fully loaded it into her chamber.

"Mmmm... You've grown down there." Nagato said when Naruto started to thrust himself in, and out of her, pulling out until just the tip of his head was in then slamming it back in full-force. As he rammed her, the battleship gave him a sexy smirk, one that made Naruto just want to fuck her harder. Soon, Nagato was moaning loud when Naruto found her sweet spot. Fueled by pleasure, Nagato placed her hands against the wall, and when Naruto had almost pulled out, pushed herself off the wall, and sent the two lovers crashing to the floor. The impact forced Naruto's dick deep into Nagato's pussy, causing both to groan loudly, and release at the same time. Nagato's eyes were wide as Naruto's hot seed burst into her, coating her walls. Both had to take in a few breaths as they recovered, though Nagato kept rotating her lower body in a circular motion, trying to milk Naruto.

He hadn't softened inside her.

Naruto was on his back, sweat beaded across his forehead, his eyes locked with Nagato's as she lowered her upper body on top of his, breasts tightly pressed against his chest, and licked his lips before she stuck just her tongue inside his mouth. After caressing his tongue for a few moments, Nagato sealed their lips together, moaning loudly as Naruto trailed a line with his finger from her inner thigh to her flat, muscular navel. Nagato lifted herself off of him, and separated their connection, though she sat on his pelvic region still, and somehow used her ass cheeks to hold his dick in place just outside her anus.

"Round two?" Naruto stated, knowing that his question was unnecessary. He knew that tonight Nagato was going to be daring especially after Inazuma interrupted them earlier. Nagato didn't even respond except by jacking him with her nice ass. Naruto's hands once more were on her breasts while her's were holding his body down, the message clear in her actions. Naruto was in charge for round one, now it was Nagato's turn. Naruto soon felt like a vice was around all sides of his lower member, swallowing him within slowly as Nagato grit her teeth.

"How is your ass so tight!?" Naruto would have yelled had not the pleasure of being fully in her tightest hole hit him so hard. Nagato didn't answer, she just started to ride him cowgirl style. Her tempo fast, and hard.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." panted Nagato. They'd been at this for the past thirty minutes now, their bodies smashed together in the middle, a loud "Slap!" made each time they hit. Naruto could feel bruises form on his groin from the impacts, Nagato's far more durable body wasn't the smartest thing to slam against since her skin was literally hard as steel despite feeling no different then human skin. Naruto also felt himself reaching another climax, and Nagato seemed to almost there to if her heavy breathing was anything to go by. The battleship's eyes were filled with lust, Naruto thought he saw small hearts in her eyes as once again, Nagato pressed her body against his, and she slammed down on him with a little more gusto.

"Ohhhhhh, yeeeeeeesssssss!" Nagato moaned out as they both climaxed again, her orgasm dripped all over Naruto's pelvis while his leaked out of her asshole since his penis had pulled out after he came. Naruto was exhausted, but he knew tonight wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Nagato was laying flat on top of him, both their bodies now glistened with sweat. Naruto could feel her tongue trail along his jaw as her nails raked against his chest, careful to avoid the still healing injury Naruto had. Nagato then moved her entire body lower down Naruto's person, to where his now flacid dick was. Naruto both felt, and saw Nagato wrap her large breasts around his dick.

"Let's see how long it takes me to restart your engine, Naruto. "

Never had Naruto been more happy to be a stamina freak then at that point.

 **(Lemon over!)**

It had taken five hours of endurance, but Naruto had successfully, and completely satisfied Nagato, her own stamina as a battleship on par with his own as a jinchuuriki. What the two didn't realize was that when Nagato had used the wall to turn the tables on Naruto, she accidentally smudged some of the ink on the privacy seal, disabling it's soundproofing function. Everyone could hear their lovemaking.

Hibiki was the unfortunate one of the Akatsuki sisters who forgot to bring any sort of earplugs, or any other sound blocking device, though she managed to save herself from mental scaring by using the one method that always worked for the Russians. She gulped whatever vodka that was left in her private flask, activated a secret seal in the neck, and then drank lots, and lots of the high - quality vodka stored inside the seal. She sucked down enough to make her blackout, and knockout drunk. The hangover that was unavoidable was worth it in her eyes. Kongou, and Wo were blushing hard, and were aroused at the same time, both knew though that Nagato would kill them if they interrupted, or tried to join in on her anniversary night. So, after Wo's resistance wore out, they relied on each other to relieve the tension, but they kept their own activities quiet. Kiba, and Kakashi were crying manly tears of joy, and jealously for Naruto while Shikamaru was trying to convince himself that he wasn't hearing it at all, eventually the Nara knocked himself out. Sakura just hid in her mind with inner - Sakura, and the Namikazes had cried themselves into a deep sleep before the party ended.

Sasuke, Akamaru, and Hoppou avoided it just because they slept that heavily.

The next morning was really weird in the opinions of Naruto, and Nagato. They had slept in later then everyone else thanks to their rather... Physical night. Naruto woke up especially sore. A little bit after the couple had finished breakfast with Inazuma joining them, the destroyer told them that Hibiki seemed to have gotten sick somehow. She was vomiting, had a raging headache, couldn't stand the light, and was easily overwhelmed by loud noises. The telltale signs of a bad hangover, but their was no liquor at the party, and Hibiki only had a flask on her person. It didn't make any sense as to why, or how she drank that much. Naruto was about to ask if Inazuma had anything more to inform him of when Wo, and Kongou quietly entered, both heads down, and both looked like they regretted something yet loved every minute of it. The Abyssal gathered some food for herself, and left going down the right hall. Kongou almost did the same thing Wo did except she went left.

After that odd moment, Naruto asked Inazuma to lead them to Hibiki so that he could assess what was her aliment, then he turned to Nagato, and told her that they would be going to Wo's room to figure out what was up with her, and Kongou. The husband, and wife were completely ignorant to themselves being the cause. Oh well, would find out soon enough

After they checked on Hibiki, and indeed did conclude that she was hungover, Naruto, and Nagato traveled to Wo's chosen room. They figured that the Abyssal Carrier would shed light on both her, and Kongou's odd behavior earlier. What they got was a heavy blush, and a glare. Yes, Wo had _glared_ at the two. The only comments between the secretary ship, and her Admiral were on how "Wo doesn't need her hat to look scary", and "She only shows that level of emotion when we're in bed."

On the way to Kongou, they crossed paths with Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Kiba gave Naruto a congratulatory smile while Kakashi beamed with pride. Shikamaru took one look at the one-year couple, and gave them the one finger salute before stomping off, the other two following. Akamaru joined Naruto, and Nagato in their confused state before he to walked off in the direction of his partner. When they finally got to Kongou, Naruto asked Kongou why she acted like that earlier, and why had almost everyone acted so weird. It was starting to worry him!

That lead to where they were currently, awaiting Kongou's answer.

"Well... You see..." Kongou seemed unsure of how to say it. She was going to tell them the truth, that whatever Naruto, and Nagato used to keep their privacy had somehow failed while they were too into their intimate moment to notice. The English built battleship didn't get to tell them however when she noticed who was peeking into the room with a death glare aimed directly at the now petrified tea-lover. Wo was peaking into the room with her face partially hidden by wall, a single eye used to deliver one of her surprisingly effective, and fear - inducing glares.

"Um, Kongou?" Naruto asked, throughly freaked out by the now frozen fast battleship. This was weird even for her! Wo had stealthy slipped away, certain that she had kept last night's... Wo blushed a deep cyan, the blue blood of her species rushed into her cheeks, though she somehow managed to remain stoic as she walked off.

 _"I am not dwelling on that, wo."_

Naruto, and Nagato slowly backed away from the still fear frozen Kongou, both made a note to have Akashi do a mental check up on the fast battleship, walked out the room, shut the door, and left the vicinity. They had been walking down the hall in silence until the blonde Admiral broke it.

"... What the hell is happening?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular. Nagato gave him the answer she thought was best.

"I have no idea." Pure, blunt, and honest. That was the woman Naruto married.

Naruto sighed, this was getting annoying now. Still, this behavior was weird, even for the Typhoon Fleet, where Naruto lived with sis-con Kanmusu, one of which was a boarderline yandere, Kanmusu who thought they were either bears, a cat, one even thought she was a bloody dolphin! Of course there were also the lewdmarines, the sadist(though Tatsuta got along well with Naruto), multiple moe-nukes, nazis (Bismarck was still Naruto's second choice after Nagato), and the Abyssals. Naruto groaned internally as he, and Nagato made their way to where Sassuke, Sakura, and the Namikazes had holed themselves up in, the Admiral still dwelling on the odd personalities in his kantai collection.

"Who's first?" Nagato asked, wondering if they'd finally get to the bottom of this craziness. Naruto tapped his chin with his white-gloved hand. Three people who annoyed the hell out of him, or duck-butt.

"The Uchiha." Naruto answered, bringing up a hand to his eyepatch, feeling the warmth behind it. He needed to go to Akashi to get that taken care of.

 _"The last thing I need right now is to suffer a meltdown. I thought I'd be able to handle having them near me, guess not."_ Naruto thought in regards to his birth parents. His temper had been flared up too many times, too quickly. That wasn't good. Even sheathed, if Naruto's emotional state wasn't kept in the green, the sword would trigger a nuclear detonation, and it'd be Nagasaki all over again. Naruto pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he knocked on the door where Sasuke was bunking, Inazuma had informed her Admiral, and Secretary Ship exactly which rooms the shinobi were residing in since before she ate with Naruto, and Nagato, the shy destroyer delivered breakfast to the rooms holding their guests, in her own words "Trying to make them feel welcome, nanodesu." Naruto smiled internally. Inazuma was such a loving individual despite her timidity.

"Yeah? What is (yawn) it?" Sasuke yawned in the middle of his greeting, he was in a gray shirt, and dark pants. It was obvious that he was previously asleep. Naruto figured he'd make this quick.

"Did you hear, or know anything odd going on last night? Everyone's been acting weird." Naruto asked. The Uchiha shook his head "No" before he stretched his arms out, a few bones cracking.

"I was dead to the world. Those beds are comfortable, wake me up when we arrive. I want to buy one of these beds for myself." With that, Sasuke shut the door.

"I thought Shikamaru was supposed to be the lazy one." Naruto mumbled. Now there was only the banshee, and the two crybabies left to check. Naruto shook his head as he thought about that, all the Namikazes have been doing on this damn voyage is cry! Grow up! They should've seen this coming seventeen years ago!

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto grunted as he raised his hand to knock on the Namikaze's door, but a black, fingerless gloved hand gently grasped the lifted limb. Naruto looked up to see Nagato staring down at him with a neutral face. Naruto knew what that look meant. Wife trumps Admiral in this case, though Naruto was under the impression that wifes hated talking with their husband's parents, especially their mother. Then again, Naruto didn't consider these two family.

"I'll handle this." Nagato definitively told Naruto, no room for argument in her tone. "I don't believe your radiation threshold should be approached any further." Naruto just nodded, and leaned against the wall opposite of the door. His thoughts briefly began to venture into Nagato's reasoning, but he immediately snapped out of it. She was only worried about him, and given that Nuclear Sorrow reacts to Naruto's temper mostly the same as the Kyūbi's chakra does, Nagato had a good reason to. Speaking of the fox, it was not pleased about another source of extreme power coming into Naruto's possession, hollering up a storm in Naruto's mind. Unfortunately for the Kyūbi, Nuclear Sorrow didn't give a fuck, and wasn't a tolerant being. It decided to firsthand show the fox why nukes were only used twice, and saved as the ultimate last resort.

Naruto had never heard such gut - retching screams until the blade triggered three nuclear blasts underneath the imprisoned fox's body. The cursed sword didn't hold any of the power those detonations had.

 _"I'm surprised that the kitsune survived... The heat of a single nuclear blast is about ten times hotter than the sun, and Nuclear Sorrow blew up three simultaneously under the Kyūbi. The fox has my respect, but only for it's durability. "_ Naruto could still see the charred corpse of a body the stunned Kyūbi was left with. It's muzzle was stuck in a silent scream with it's teeth missing, the body completely burned of hair, and blacker than ash, pieces of burnt skin cracking off each time the once proud beast took a painful breath, exposing the cooked muscle. All the while, the fox's eyes showed a fear far greater than that of those who it slaughtered. Naruto sighed loudly, quickly becoming depressed as he was reminded of how much say Nuclear Sorrow had in Naruto's life. The weapon would crush any opposition anything would dare show, and that included Naruto.

Even if it wouldn't straight up kill it's wielder, the sword had no qualms about mentally torturing him until he cooperated with it's will. Naruto knew however, that Nuclear Sorrow was needed if he was going to take on the new Abyssal leader. Atomic Vengeance definitely sounded like the name of a nuke sword. First he had to find her which was the long, and difficult part. First though, he needed to share that information with his right-hand woman.

 _"I'm going to go gray-headed because of this shit"._ Griped Naruto. He needed some air. Real air, not this filtered, recycled crap. Time for the Leviathan to rise from the depths. Naruto removed his body from the wall, his sudden movement got the attention of both Nagato, and Minato, who answered Nagato, the two stared at him in curiosity as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell the ship to surface. Nagato, talk to Sakura then meet me up on deck." Naruto told Nagato getting a nod in return. The Grand Marshal then adjusted his cap so that it's brim covered his eye before he walked off, crossing his hands behind back. As Naruto left, Minato heard Nagato speak.

"Something's stressing him out." Nagato said, watching him leave.

"How can you tell? He looked fine to me." Minato asked, confused by her statement. Naruto's body language, and vocal tone showed no signs of distress. Nagato turned to Minato with a calm face, and eyes.

"When he wears his hat like that, he's doing it because he doesn't want anyone to see the emotion in his eye." Nagato answered, continuing her explanation immediately.

"Naruto started to wear his cap in that fashion after he first earned that hat a few years ago, before he would squint so no one could see the doubt, or vexation in his stare. As the Grand Marshal Admiral, he must be the rock of the Typhoon Fleet, steadfast, and cool-headed even in times of crisis." Nagato took a breath.

"So, in order to hide his own distress from the fleet, he hides his eye since despite mastering how to shool his facial features, and control his tone, Naruto can't keep the emotion out of his eye." Nagato began to walk away from a trembling Minato, the man stunned at how she could read Naruto from just a single action! He looked to where she was behind him, and noticed that the tall woman had stopped moving.

"If you knew Naruto the way I do, that sign would have been obvious." Minato flinched from the verbal jab, but knew he couldn't deny it. Nagato turned to the blonde man, resentment in her eye, and a small frown on her face.

"Stop trying to fix what never existed in the first place." Nagato all, but ordered the yellow flash. He only nodded silently, fully aware that she was talking about his, and Kushina's nonexistent relationship with Naruto. Seeing him nod, the battleship faced foward again as outside the Leviathan burst out of the water, sending vibrations through it's entire body. Minato shut his door, leaned on it before he slid down the floor, and sat on the cool metal floor of the room he shared with his wife. Said woman was already leaning on the wall next to him, the entire conversation between her husband, and Nagato playing over, and over in her head. They stayed in that position, looking forward yet the two stared off into space.

"Minato..." Kushina whispered softly, turning to said man. He faced her slowly, saw the melancholy expression on his wife's face that he mirrored.

"Be honest with me. Do you even think we have a chance?" Asked the redhead just as softly as before. Minato looked at his wife for a second.

"As much as a snowball's chance in hell." Minato answered. He turned away from Kushina, and hung his head.

"Which stage of depression are we in?" Minato asked.

"Whichever one is the one where you mope around." Was the reply. Minato only nodded.

"Everyone on board, " Naruto's voice buzzed in suddenly from a speaker in the hallway, catching everyone's attention.

"It seems that our trip is almost over, our transport happened to enter into a large, strong current that gave us a nice speed boost while we slept, shaving a few hours off our travel time. We will be arriving at the Naval District of Yokosuka in ten to fifthteen minutes. Pack up, and get up on deck." The speaker buzzed out.

Minato sighed, but got up as did Kushina, both began to pack. All the while a single thought ran through the Yondaime Hokage's mind.

 _"At least this can't get worse."_

The poor man had no idea what he was in for.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Ok, ok I know my Leviathan-class element is going to piss a few people off, but It's just something I wanted to experiment with, and I liked it, but if enough of y'all don't like it then while I won't remove it, I will limit use of it. Please give me feedback on the lemon, it's my first one so, please be nice. Also, don't bitch about how Nuclear Sorrow beat the fox, the damn thing is in a cramped cage, so it couldn't dodge or do anything else, and nukes actually do burn ten times hotter than the sun. Amazing that we're not all dead, yeah?**

 **Atomic Vengeance, eh? That sword, and it's wielder will be showing up soon, very soon.**

 **Poll update time!**

 **Musashi is still in first.**

 **Graf Zeppelin is still close behind in second place.**

 **Midway-hime is third.**

 **Symbiotic Battleship-Hime is fourth.**

 **And Akitsu Maru is still the least favorite at fifth...**

 **Guys, anyone who hasn't voted yet, y'all have till next till I release the next chapter then it's over, so vote now!**

 **That's all I wanted to say, remember to review, and please give feedback, your thoughts matter to me!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	9. POLL CLOSED

**POLL CLOSED!**

 **Ok, folks! Since I've got four other stories to update, and there's been no activity on the poll for a bit more than a month, I figured it's time to end the voting, and announce the winner. First however, let us give a hand for those who did not get to be with the Grand Marshal Admiral.**

 **In fifth with only 11 votes: Akitsu Maru. One day Akitsu, one day.**

 **In fourth with 29 votes: Symbiotic Battleship-Hime. I'm honestly surprised she didn't win this, she's got great curves, a nice, big booty, and excellent fuel tanks along with a beautiful face.**

 **In third, much to my dismay, is Graf Zeppelin with 33 votes. Yep, I am definitely making a series of one shots so these girls can have their spotlight.**

 **This is going to be a massive shock to you all, but in a surprising turnover, Musashi has been passed, now bumped down to second place with 36 votes. I thought she had this one in the bag!**

 **Now, my friends, I give you our winner at 39 votes, stealing away the victory! You know her! You (hopefully) love her! This poll's chosen lovely gal, Midway-hime!**

 **This Abyssal beauty spent most of the poll stuck in fourth, but I guess you all fell to the dark**

 **allure of Midway-sama in the end, heh heh.**

 **Well, that's it for this poll. Thank you to anyone who voted, and like I said earlier, I will start a series of one-shots starring our blonde Admiral, and girls of KanColle, including those In the Abyssal Fleet.**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	10. Chapter 7

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: This may be shorter than usual. Next chapter will definitely be longer.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Don't say I do.**

 **Chapter 7: Yokosuka! Home of the Typhoon Fleet!**

"…"

That was the collective silence of the escort squad assigned to Naruto when they boarded off of the Leviathan-class Abyssal, and saw the collection of buildings that they could only assume made up the Naval District. There were two large, tan dormitories with blue roofs, what appeared to be a absurdly large bathhouse, an administrative building that had the same gold blossom that was on the metallic part of Nagato's skirt above glass double doors, and behind all that was a large factory with black smoke pouring out of it's tall smokestacks. They also noticed how the edge of the land was raised about twenty feet above the water, and two large metal constructs that seemed to be shaped like wide vaults were built into the land. There were other structures, but these stood out the most, aside from the stone wall in front that had an arch in that functioned as the entrance into the main area.

" _Is there more underground?"_ Minato wondered, analyzing the alien yet familiar structures that looked too… improved? It was odd, the Elemental Nations had similar buildings, yet the materials, and architectural design of the ones on Yokosuka just seemed so much more advanced.

"Sensei." Kakashi whispered, and pointed towards- rather beneath- the waters surface. Multiple pairs of red, green, blue, and yellow glowing eyes stared at the shinobi.

"Don't mind the Abyssals below." Naruto spoke loudly without turning his head.

"They're just curious. You're the first people here from the outside that they've seen."

As if hearing Naruto's voice was a cue, the Typhoon Fleet-allied Abyssal ships fully rose, and greeted their Grand Marshal Admiral as if he was a returning hero. One in particular, a teenage-looking one with very long white hair that had two small triangular horns on the sides, orange eyes, dressed in a white leotard possessing a high collar with a metallic edge, metal edges in-between, around her bust, and finally two rows of metal spikes lined the leotard's bottom. The most eye-catching feature was her right arm. The shinobi couldn't tell if she was wearing a clawed gauntlet, or if the limb was mechanical. Finally, she wore ankle-length boots, and like the rest of the abyssals, was incredibly pale, stark-white actually.

"Welcome home to Yokosuka, Grand-Marshal." The girl greeted with great respect, a smile present, and her regular, humanoid hand placed on the center her chest.

"Ok." Naruto said, not even buying this for a minute. _Her? Respectful to this level?_ Ha! He'd sooner believe that Nagato had a dick than this bullshit, but that begged the question, what the hell happened while he was gone?

"What happened?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile, causing the girl to put her hand down, and shudder. She gave him a rather nervous smile, internally sweating enough to fill the Marianas Trench. Hopefully she wouldn't catch flak for what happened!

"Well… uh…." The girl wasn't sure what to say. Naruto's foot impatiently tapped, his arms were crossed, and his entire posture gave the "I'm waiting" impression. The others behind him were also rather curious about what the Abyssal was trying to hide. She sighed, and decided that honesty would lessen the punishment that was inevitable. She still prayed for those three destroyers.

"Yesterday afternoon, Zabuza had to leave with a massive attack force to answer a potential threat from a sizeable neutral fleet that was heading directly towards us." As the Airfield Hime spoke, the words of the deceased Re-Class sounded in Naruto's mind.

" _A lot of Abyssals fled when she declared that she would be returning the Abyssal Fleet to it's former glory."_

Where these fleeing ship the same ones that Zabuza had left to engage? Naruto kept that thought close as the Hime continued, the shinobi also payed attention to the rather serious situation that Naruto was being told of at the moment.

"Zabuza brought every battleship, cruiser, aircraft carrier, submarine, Hime, installation-type, and destroyer qualified to deal with a potential threat of this magnitude. Only the injured, recently summoned, those out on expeditions, or sorties weren't included such as myself, and the group with me." Finished the Airfield Hime, worry for her friends evident from the way she bit her lip, and the nervous sway her body had. She then noticed Nagato discreetly gesture to her own left eye, and read as the battleship mouthed "Hazard." The Abyssal immediately took the hint.

"The Grand-Marshal Admiral's radiation threshold was near it's limit, don't push it." Was the actual message behind the code. The actions of pointing at your left eye, and mouthing "Hazard" were used as part of a code to discreetly warn others that the Grand-Marshal's stress/radiation level shouldn't be pressed any further, less he suffer a meltdown, something that destroyers compared to becoming critically damaged. Unfortunately, it was better that he hear this rather than see it.

"When my fleet, and I arrived back at Yokosuka, we found out that Kasumi, Akebono, and Murakumo talked Haku-"

Naruto raised his hand as a way to tell the Hime to stop. Damn it Haku! Zabuza left you alone for not even one fucking day, and something happens to the Naval District!

"Liorice…" Naruto said slowly. "Just give me a damage report." Naruto asked as he held the top of his nose with his hand. He was stressed out enough given his little theory on the Abyssal girls that Zabuza had sailed out to confront, the company of Konoha shinobi, the information that included Atomic Vengeance, the main objective of the Typhoon Fleet, and it's wielder, the new ruler of the Abyssal Fleet. Liorice nodded before she spoke. A tick mark formed on Naruto's head when the first two words come out of the Airfield Hime's mouth.

"About 80% of the interiors in the top-half of Yokosuka, including the dorms, mess hall, factory, Admin Building, your office, and personal room," Liorice began to list off the damages.

Now Nagato was pissed when she heard that the quarters that she shared with Naruto needed repair. Naruto had a dark aura surrounding him, which frightened Hoppou who actually grabbed Kakashi's leg from fear as it was the closest. The Jounin reached down to give the girl a reassuring pat on the head, and gave her an eye-smile when she looked up at him with curious eyes to show he didn't mind her actions.

"The bathrooms, kitchen, repair docks, and the factory are covered in paint from a paint round war that Haku couldn't keep under control. Currently we have both the ones who participated, and the instigators in the brig awaiting your punishment." Finished Liorice. Both Naruto, and his wife had blank faces. A paint round war. Haku let Akebono, Kasumi, and Murakumo start a paint round war in the base. The shinobi were a bit confused about exactly what a "paint round" was while Wo actually slapped her forehead, and DesDiv 6 sighed. Kongou seemed to be looking for someone from the dock.

"Where's Bucky, dess?" She asked aloud. The other members of the Typhoon Fleet noticed that she hadn't greeted them yet. Fubuki wasn't supposed to be deployed until she was ungraded which, unless the special-destroyer found her unique trigger, she was not yet ready for. Even the Abyssals present were scratching their heads. They haven't seen her since they returned.

"Could Admiral Zabuza have taken her anyway?" Offered a Ta-Class fast battleship. It was logical since Fubuki was a qualified fighter. Naruto shook his head negatively, the aura gone from him, replaced with an agitated narrowing of Naruto's eye.

"Zabuza, and I both agreed that it would be best for Fubuki to remain in Yokosuka until her body signals that it's ready for her remodel." Naruto answered. The shinobi were sending him odd looks. Remodel? Minato was concerned about the words Naruto used, and wanted to be sure that what he was talking about wasn't what it sounded like.

"What do you mean by remodel?" The Yondaime asked. Naruto looked at him for a second before he remembered they knew nothing about Kanmusu, and how they got stronger. He faced them with his whole body as he began to share this information since they were bound to ask around.

"The remodeling process is an merely an upgrade to these girl's riggings." Naruto explained quickly, before any of them could him of…unsavory actions. He furthered explained with the information that each upgrade increased the power of the individual girl's equipment, and their bodies had to adapt to the power.

"Sometimes this process even changes a girl's physical appearance," Naruto added since he knew that a majority of them would more likely than not witness Fubuki 's transformation. The shinobi seemed satisfied with the answer though a bit skeptical at the last part. Naruto had just turned towards his home when everyone heard a weak thump against the wood, soon followed by a muffled scream.

"If that's what I think it is then not only will it explain why things got out of hand since Fubuki is very good at preventing these sort of things on the rare occasion all of the Fleet's leaders are gone, but also where our missing destroyer is." Naruto sighed in frustration. He was going to kill Akebono, Kasumi, and Murakumo. Either that, or bathroom duty everyday for the next three years. Or he could let Kongou punish them as she was rather fond of Fubuki . No, that's too cruel.

"Ta." Nagato looked at the Abyssal that was already underneath the dock. The sound of triple-spliced steel cables being ripped apart was heard, and soon the body of a brown-haired girl was thrown on top of the deck, her black eyes showed panic then relief upon freed. Before she could get up, Fubuki was pulled into a crushing bear-hug by Kongou, who had switched into "Worried Onee-san mode."

"Fubuki -dess, are you ok!? How long were you there!? Who do I need to show the power of Burning Love!?" Kongou fired off like a machine gun, all the while Fubuki 's face was beginning to turn blue.

"Heh. That's enough Kongou, let Fubuki enjoy freedom." Naruto, and a few others found Fubuki 's situation a bit amusing. Kongou realized what she doing, and immediately let go of the smaller girl. Fubuki immediately sucked in the fresh, saltwater-scented air.

"Thank you, commander." Fubuki gave Naruto a grateful look, the shinobi now able to see her unobstructed. Fubuki looked older than Akatsuki, and her sisters by a few years, she had bright black eyes, and short black hair on a youthful face. The Ta-Class that had freed her from the cables had climbed up, ignored the criticizing gazes of Sakura and Kushina about what was undoubtedly her choice of attire: a shirt cut low enough for the underside of her pale breasts to be seen, and only panties to cover her modesty, and chose to give her attention to the destroyer she had just sprang loose.

"Who tied you below the deck?" She asked sternly, the displeasure showed in her voice at the action. This particular Ta-Class was known to be rather protective of both Abyssal, and later Kanmusu destroyers when she joined Naruto's fleet.

"Akebono, Kasumi and Murakumo." Was the immediate answer. Fubuki turned to Naruto, and added.

"I think Akebono said something like 'Now we can have some fun for once instead of looking for some relic because that shitty Admiral isn't here.'" Fubuki told Naruto who looked ready to blow a fuse. Some relic huh?! That's what they believed a sword that had the power to atomize everything that challenged it was!? Clearly, Naruto needed to educate them! Throughly educate them.

"Liorice…" Naruto spoke lowly in his Admiral – voice. His hat covered his eye which prevented everyone from seeing that his eye glowed a hazardous red. He needed to get to the factory.

"Is either Yubari, or Akashi here?"

"A-akashi is working on getting the factory cleaned up." Liorice stuttered when she began. Naruto merely nodded before turned his entire body to face his guests.

"Nagato, and I will be seeing someone about specific items that I had her prepare for your arrival to ensure that none of you go in restricted areas. It's nothing personal, but just as clans, and villages have their secrets…." Naruto felt no need to say more on that subject. The Uchiha, and his pet frowned, but understood the logic behind the precaution.

"Stay with them, Wo you're in charge while we're with Akashi." Naruto instructed, then looked at nervous Hoppou who still had a hold of Kakashi's leg.

"Spend some time with your sister, ok? I'm sure she missed you." Naruto suggested with a small smile, his eye still covered, but the smile was enough to settle the girl since she immediately perked up, and ran to Liorice with a shout of "Nee-san!" who lifted her up, and placed the small Abyssal on her shoulders.

The escort now noticed the similarities between the two, specifically facial – structure, and the two horns on the sides of the head. Their eyes were the same shape, and color though Liorice's seemed to have a glint of mischief always present. Naruto had stayed for a moment longer before he, and Nagato started off towards the factory where Akashi was most likely still removing paint from. Naruto wondered if anyone remembered that the paint came off easily with water?

"Even If they did then I doubt they'd be able to fix, or replace everything in our room to where we wouldn't be able to tell something happened." Nagato answered as if she read Naruto's mind. She gave her husband a sideways-glance. Despite the black brim of his Admiral's cap obscuring a majority of his face, Nagato knew that he was deep in thought. And she didn't need to think to know what her younger husband had rattling in his head.

"So, how will they all be disciplined?" Nagato asked as they closer to the stone wall.

"Those who merely participated will be forced to clean it up." Naruto really didn't care about the mess the paint caused since it was so easily removed. Haku however, wasn't getting off the hook.

"I think I'll talk to Zabuza about giving Haku a GI shower every day for about a week." Nagato winced at that. GI showers were done when a solider didn't want to take one, so what his comrades would do is strip him naked, throw him in a bone-chilling shower, and use wire brushes to scrub his body.

"That's a bit too cruel, don't you think?"

Naruto shrugged.

"It's nicer than what Zabuza would do."

Nagato withdrew her statement. Zabuza was a complete sadist on his own when it came to discipline. This got worse when he met Tatsuta.

"What about those three destroyers?" That time Naruto scowled. Nagato knew that Naruto was pissed about his room, and office, but was beyond _livid_ at what the three thought of their mission.

"I know that they're new- summoned the day before we left- but when someone says that you're mission is to find a relic that can cause the deaths of thousands, you don't treat it as a chore." Naruto growled. He took this very personally because of his experiences with Nuclear Sorrow, the sword that had put him through a literal hell. Any disrespect, or doubt to the importance of the Typhoon Fleet's mission was NOT to be tolerated. Despite the black brim over his eye, the red glow became visible to Nagato. The second that they entered the stone walls that lined the front of Yokosuka, she grasped her husband by the shoulders, placed him against the back-side of the wall, and tipped the brim of cap up. Naruto's normally glacier-blue eye was a warning-red. The kind of red that belonged to the warning light on a nuclear power plant when the reactor was in a critical state.

"It's bad isn't it?" Naruto asked despite his awareness of the answer. All Nagato did was lower her lips onto his in a chaste kiss. Soon their eyes became half-lidded as their liplock got more intimate, Naruto's hands on Nagato's waist while her's went around his back, and pulled the two close together. Their bodies seemed to fit together like matching puzzle pieces, the two halves formed a whole. After around a minute, Naruto's eye returned to normal, Nagato managed to be like the water used to keep a nuclear reactor cool. The two separated with a bit of reluctance, but they knew that Naruto needed to get to Akashi. Naruto lead the rest of the way to the factory, wondering how long he could keep his condition hidden from the Konoha-nin, and if any of them had any suspicions.

After a short walk of about ten to twelve minutes, the Admiral, and his main Secretary Ship were at the front entrance of Yokosuka's factory, an ingenious combination of the traditional factory used by the previous Admirals, and the futuristic technology of the Abyssal Fleet. Inside they could the frustrated growls that could only belong to the head of the Typhoon Fleet's Research and Development division, Akashi. She also served as the head medic.

Nagato pushed open the reinforced double-doors, and would've been struck in the forehead by a large pipe wrench had Naruto not caught it.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BITCHES- ADMIRAL!?"

The woman whose angry shout that transformed into a startled scream had long pink hair with freshly cut strands held by red ribbons, and she had a height of around five foot five, her propeller – platform shoes added about an inch. Thighhighs that started out white at the bottom, and become brown at the top with V-shaped slits connected by bows covered her legs with the left sporting pieces of armor that run up to her upper thigh. A pleated dark blue short skirt with a wide, red brim at the bottom that had Hakama-like hip vents on the sides which let the strings of her underwear be seen. A long-sleeved zippered shirt under a white serafuku with blue trim finished her outfit. Her green eyes held a shocked expression. She almost hit the Grand-Marshal's wife with a pipe wrench!

With a great leap, Akashi crossed the distance between herself, and her superiors, landing at their feet. The repair-ship was on her knees with her back straight, eyes screwed shut, head bowed, and palms smacked together in front of head.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed. While perfectly willing to brawl with an enemy, Akashi was one of the most peaceful with any of her allies so she felt extremely bad for potentially hurting Nagato thinking she was of those who engaged in that paint round fiasco.

"It's fine, if I were you, I'd be pissed too given how much paint is in here." Naruto commented once he saw the various shades of blue, grey, green, bright orange, and white paints that were splattered all over tools, benches, machines, and the walls. Akashi huffed in annoyance at the paint. Her beautiful, clean workshop was ruined because of those damn brats! They'd pay. Oh would they pay…

"Did you finish that special request I put in?" Naruto asked, before he added "The shinobi are here."

With a nod Akashi went to a blue-covered bench a few away, and opened a box that was placed on there seemingly after the paint war since it was unmarked. She pulled out what seemed to be a stamp, and it's ink sponge/case, and walked back over to Naruto, and Nagato.

"This was a bit tricky to make, but I figured it out soon after Yubari got involved with the project." Akashi began to explain. Naruto figured that Yubari, a fellow mechanic, and an Otaku would help out since her, and Akashi were a team when it came to making his visions become a reality. He still needed to thank them for figuring out how to miniaturize, and reconfigure Depleted Uranium tipped cruise missiles into armor-piercing bullets. Those two really were geniuses.

"The ink for this stamp is filled with micro transmitters that function off of body heat, and are impossible to wipe off because they attach to the target with an industrial strength adhesive able to withstand tornado force winds." Akashi finished with a triumphant smile, proud of the product her, and Yubari created. Nagato nodded in satisfaction.

"How far does the transmitters signal reach, and how fast will the proximity alert be notified of unauthorized access?" Naruto inquired. He wasn't taking any chances of any of those shinobi wandering into places in his Naval District where they didn't belong. The secrets stored on his base must remain as such.

"The transmitters, though small are very powerful, and have a range encompassing the entire Naval District. The notification process is instant. The doors are shut, and sealed before the first alarm is heard." Akashi answered, pleased to see the approval in her Admiral's eye.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Naruto's voice, and expression became serious.

"I need you to replace the Gatherer unit."

Akashi immediately understood, and directed Naruto to sit on a clean chair while she went to get the replacement, Nagato shut the doors so nobody could peek inside. This was something that was kept between her, Naruto, Akashi, Yubari, and only a very, _very_ select few in the Typhoon Fleet.

And it would remain as such for as long as possible.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Ok so this is shorter than usual but I did everything I wanted to do in this chapter so I'll let it speak for itself. Hmmm, I wonder what Naruto's hiding, and what exactly is a Gatherer Unit? Well, that's something y'all will have to remember down the line.**

 **The poll is doing good. Musashi is in first(Not a surprise), Graf is second(… I hope you all are taking the fact she's my profile pic as a hint), Iowa is third, Air Defense Hime is fourth, Warspite is fifth, Shoukaku is sixth, Heavy Cruiser Hime is seventh, Kaga is eighth, Summer Harbor Princess is ninth, Akagi is in tenth(surprisingly), Central Hime is eleventh, Akashi is twelfth, Ta-Class is thirteenth, Shimakaze is fourteenth, and Ka-Class is fifthteenth. Y'all have a variety of tastes, don'tcha?**

 **Anyways, read, and review. Your opinions matter to me!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	11. Chapter 8

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts_

 **Tailed – Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Welcome to the next installment of The Typhoon Fleet! An update on the poll will be in the bottom Author's Note so check to see where your girl ranks!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't say I do!**

 **Chapter Start!**

Chapter 8: The start of Judgment

The guests from Konoha had been left in Wo's care for only a short period of time before they saw Naruto, and Nagato return with a new face in tow. She was a tallish young woman who looked a bit like Sakura with the pink hair, and green eyes, but the difference was that this girl actually had the body of a woman, slim legs covered by the white-trimmed brown leggings she wore, wide hips that the side holes in her blue skirt showed off nicely, and her outfit was finished by a white serafuku over a long sleeve shirt.

"Hello everyone!" The friendly voice of Akashi greeted her returning comrades, and the visiting shinobi. She wore a genuinely happy smile as the shinobi gave their return greeting, most verbal with a few nods of acknowledgement. The repair vessel opened up the ink case, and asked for the shinobi to come to her. They gave her an odd look when they saw the stamp, and cartridge, which prompted Akashi to give an explanation in an enthusiastic tone.

"This waterproof ink contains tiny devices- too small to see with your eyes- called micro-transmitters that run on your body heat, and will send signals that show where your positions are on this base at all times." After she finished, Naruto walked up, and spoke.

"This is only a precaution. Before I left, some in the fleet expressed concern about the security of certain places of information so this was to put them at ease." Naruto calmly explained, but kept another part to himself.

" _That and I wouldn't put it past the banshee, and duck butt to shove their noses where they have no business being."_

Akashi stepped closer with a gentle smile.

"Come on. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can show you the base." Akashi turned her head to her Admiral, and added "With the Grand-Marshal's permission, of course."

"I was going to do that myself anyways so there's no need to ask . We'll start the tour after this." Naruto simply replied. He motioned for the repair vessel to continue with her previous engagement, Hoppou, Liorice, and the other ships of the Typhoon Fleet walked off the dock to join their Commander, and Flagship on the solid concrete ground of Yokosuka. They all conversed with each other as they waited for the shinobi to have their leashes put them by Akashi.

Kakashi was the first to walk up to Akashi, and get his stamp, the shape was of a bulls-eye, and it was colored in an ocean-like blue, and it was located on the back of his fist. Sasuke went after his sensei, the stamp placed in the same spot as his sensei. He didn't like being tracked at all times by something he couldn't even see with his sharingan, and he wasn't going to underestimate this childish method just because it looked absolutely ridiculous. Sasuke thought back to those cannons as the others, even Akamaru, were stamped. The blast had reduced entire ships to sawdust, and treated the Kaiten like wet tissue paper.

" _I'm not underestimating anything. Especially you do- No."_ Sasuke cut himself off. He was arrogant, but not stupid. If Naruto could paralyze a Kage with just killing intent… Sasuke glanced to where Naruto stood, in particular, the Uchiha stared at the oversized sheathe that held a sword that was tightly chained by the hilt to the rounded end of the sheathe.

" _You're not some dope anymore. Now you're a mostly unknown player in the game."_ Sasuke concluded as Akamaru was stamped on his front paw pad, the stamping now finished. Akashi nodded as she put the stamper in it's case, and stored it inside the top crack of the armor plates on her leg, and stood waiting for the tour to begin. The Abyssals present decided to return to the water, Wo included while Liorice, and Hoppou went to the quarters they shared with their oldest sister, a Seaport-Hime known as Wanko. The Akatsuki sisters dashed away to check on their own room in the Abyssal Installation section of the dorms, an intense hope that their belongings were spared from the paint war in them. Kongou had left for the same reason, and to see if any of her sisters were still at the base instead of with the response team Zabuza had put together. That left only Naruto, Nagato and Fubuki with the shinobi, the battleship's presence strongly discouraged the Yondaime, and Kushina from trying to approach Naruto, her words to Minato lashed at both of them.

" _Stop trying to fix what never existed in the first place."_

That sentence ripped into the parents hearts, and reminded them of the bitter truth. They chose duty over family. Both of them were not needed for that mission, regardless of the fact that the person that they had tried to apprehend was who caused the Nine-Tails attack, and while that did lead to the discovery of a plot to capture all the Tailed Beasts, the two felt as if all they accomplished was an simple intelligence gathering assignment. They felt as if they traded information for their son. Now here Minato, and Kushina stood, mere feet from Naruto yet so far away at the same time. Minato wished that his sensei, Jiraiya, was there to offer even just a small iota of advice. A thought crossed his mind , but before the Yondaime could further develop the idea, before Naruto announced that the tour was about to start.

"Stay close, and don't wander." Naruto advised his guests as they began to follow him to the 10-foot stone walls that lined the front of Yokosuka. Nagato and Akashi flanked their leader while the shinobi took up the rear in a disorganized group, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi were comfortably close to Naruto's position as they walked. The other four were slightly, but noticeably behind the main group. This was especially true in the case of Sasuke, who was the farthest behind, Sakura was for once wasn't bothering him, much to his relief. Kushina, and Minato walked at a cautionary distance from Naruto, hesitant to get too close.

Once they passed the wall, Naruto slightly turned his head to look back at the visitors.

"This place is never this quiet so enjoy it while it lasts." Naruto told them, a slight snicker at the end. The first area Naruto led the shinobi to was the administrative building where Nagato told them she, Naruto, and the other leaders of the Typhoon Fleet could usually be found. The glass double doors slid open, allowed the group in, and automatically closed when the last person entered. Once inside, the multicolored paint – splattered lobby made Naruto decide that perhaps when his base was actually in a state that he could consider presentable that the tour should take place. Besides that, Naruto wanted to check both his room, and office to inspect the damage. The shinobi accepted, and agreed with this change of plan. Naruto instructed Akashi to take them to the rooms that had been chosen for them to dwell in, which where in the middle of the cruisers' dorms.

Naruto, and Nagato waited for the doors to close, then both turned around, and broke into a sprint. The first stop? Naruto's office.

When he opened the dark wood door that had a small sign that was supposed to read "Grand-Marshal Admiral" in kanji against a white background, but instead it read "Shitty Admiral."

"Ok… This could've been A LOT worse."

Nagato nodded at her younger husband's words, though they both knew that the room was still a complete wreck. Then again, destroyers certainly lived up to their name.

There wasn't a single speck left untouched by the rainbow of paint that coated Naruto's office. The floor, desk, bookcases, chair, windows, cabinets, EVERYTHING was covered! Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, and wondered if he should just replace everything rather than clean it. Though, a detail both noticed was that the framed pictures, and little unassuming trinkets that were usually on Naruto's solid mahogany desk were missing. Nagato walked behind the left side of the straight-edged, rectangular desk, and Naruto went to the other. The paint had dried so neither needed to worry about having to clean their shoes when they exited the… colorful room.

Naruto's desk had six pullout drawers, three on each side, all were now in differing shades of what may have been blue or purple, four smaller drawers above two larger ones closest to the floor. The couple opened the bottom drawers on their respective sides, and as they expected, those missing items that Naruto would decorate his desk with were found inside. Entirely clean, with not even a smudge on them, Naruto couldn't help but take some of the items that held so much value to his heart out of the drawer.

First was a framed photo of himself, Nagato, and her sister-ship Mutsu together on the docks, Mutsu's arms around Naruto, and Nagato necks with all three laughing. Next, Naruto pulled a crude drawing of himself on a piece of plain paper that was made by Hoppou, followed by him picking up another framed picture. This one showed the three Admirals of the Typhoon Fleet as they stared at an object outside the area of the shot, Zabuza, and Haku in uniforms similar to what Naruto wore. As Naruto pulled gazed fondly at these treasures, he realized something about those three destroyers.

" _They attacked the position, not the person."_ A pleased sigh from across from him made Naruto look up at his wife to see a photograph within a gold frame held in her grasp.

Nagato had also stared to go through the drawer she pulled out, the first was a picture of Naruto, herself, Wo, Kongou, Bismarck, and Wanko in a group hug with Naruto in the middle, blue from a lack oxygen, he had almost died from their combined busts in his face which prevented him from breathing. The next picture she pulled out had caused her give the sigh that drew her lover's attention. Her normally stoic expression had melted into a warm smile, and her eyes seemed to mirror the red of a setting sun. Naruto was pretty sure that he knew which photo his wife held when he walked over to her side to see the framed picture. It was a picture from their wedding day, specifically, the kiss that came right after the "I do's" . The cloudless blue sky combined with the simple yet elegant dress Nagato wore…. God, Naruto felt his heart race just thinking about it. Nagato put the framed picture flat against it's back on the desk, and turned to Naruto with a glint in her eyes that made him grin even as she shoved him into his paint-coated chair.

Naruto's office was already so messy that it needed a remodel. Nagato figured they might as well make it a little dirty too.

(Outside down the hallway)

Vice-admiral Haku Yuki knew he was fucked. The slender-framed man with pale skin marked with burn scars on the arms hidden by his white uniform that was the same as Naruto's save for the markings that showed his rank in the Typhoon Fleet. His sleeves had the same two thick golden bars and a single skinny lopped one but, with only one thin bar between them as opposed to the three Naruto's had. Haku's collar, and shoulder boards only possessed two white blooms against a yellow background unlike the three Naruto, and Zabuza had on their collar, and shoulder boards. His long black hair was tucked away underneath his white Naval that was exactly the same as the his superiors, save for the two long bangs that framed his incredibly feminine face. The young man had grown a few inches over the years, now at a height of five foot seven, though that was it. Haku was grateful that the black brim of his hat covered his large brown eyes that had been in a panicked state ever since he heard from Liorice that Naruto was back. When Haku was told that Naruto was home, he heard the dull, hollow chime of funeral bells in his head.

The Vice – admiral had stopped leading the effort to clean the base, handed the responsibility to Houshou, and said his goodbyes to the ships he had worked with. He then began to take a final walk to Naruto's office. Haku knew that he was screwed, but he also knew from experience that if he hid again then after Naruto tore the Naval District apart in search for the ice-user, the leader of the Typhoon Fleet would somehow double or triple whatever sadistic or hellish punishment he originally planned. It would be better for Haku's physical health in the long run if he just turned himself in for discipline as soon as possible. That led to where Haku was now, headed straight for Naruto's office, and preparing himself for whatever the Grand-Marshal would dish out. The Vice – admiral had now reached the door, gulped, and stuck his hand out to grab the doorknob, but before he grasped it, certain… noises from inside indicated that now would be the worst possible time.

"Ahhhhnnnn….. ! Na~ru~tooooo !"

Haku's panicked eyes became calm and half-lidded as his entire body relaxed. He then silently walked over to the nearest window, quietly open it, and with the same lack of noise, climbed out the open window. Haku shut the window he escaped through with an expert level of stealth before he walked off to return to cleaning. A warning/threat Naruto gave Haku in the past played in the ice-user's mind.

" _I know it was important, but if you walk in on Nagato, and I again, I will nuke you!"_

Haku was not going to risk cock-blocking Naruto, and Nagato a second time!

It was another hour or two before the lovers left the office after some necessary clean up. Couldn't leave without some cover up, after all, the office of the Grand-Marshal Admiral was oft visited. It wouldn't be fit to leave those kinds of stains on the Admiral's desk and chair. That, and usually Hoppou was in there while Naruto worked. Now that they had cleaned up the evidence, the noticeably chipper couple headed to their private quarters, located at the top floor of the administrative building. Their current conversation revolved around the state of said quarters as they walked hands held together, a perfect example of a happy couple.

"I just hope the floor is in good condition." Nagato stated. She could do without a bed, kitchen, hell even a bathroom. As long as she had a place to lay down, the battleship was good to go. Naruto squeezed her hand in agreement before he let go to open the door to their room.

"Ok." Naruto growled, his eye glowed the same warning-red from earlier while his eyepatch visibly smoked when saw his room.

"Those brats just earned themselves a three-way tie in the number one spot on my 'Most Hated Kanmusu' list." Fuck what he thought earlier! That was just a ploy to drop his guard! Naruto's office looked brand new compared to the post – tornado state his room was left in. For starters, why the hell was there baloney stuck to the damn ceiling?! The five blades of the ceiling fan were either badly chipped or broken off while the rotator hanged on with just a few visible wires that kept it suspended above the room by a foot below the ceiling. The king sized bed was completely demolished, the brats had ripped the mattress to pieces along with the bedding, sheets, and the feathers that were supposed to be inside large pillow cases were scattered everywhere. The lamps had been shattered, and the bulletproof glass windows heavily cracked. The door that led to the bathroom was closed with highly absorbent towels along the gap between the door, and floor. Naruto didn't even want to see what happened inside there, he could hear gurgling sounds inside the bathroom. Oh, and the entire room might as well been puked on by a rainbow. The floor was just abhorrent, covered in paint, clothes, paper, even food!

Naruto felt Nagato's arms wrap around his front as the familiar feeling of her breasts pressed against his back, the side of her face nestled his. Slowly, Nagato traced circles on Naruto's body through the fabric of his coat with her fingers

"Relax."

Naruto felt his wife's hot, moist breath in his ear when she whispered that word in his ear. He took a few breaths which brought an end to the smoke, though his eye only changed to a cautionary yellow as the Grand-Marshal kept his gaze on the room. His anger sizzled still, but he had calmed down, just not completely like Nagato knew he should be.

" _And we just replaced that gathers unit…"_ Internally groaned Nagato as she thought of a way to relieve Naruto of his aggravation. The statement she made before popped into her mind, and with a quick check of the focus of her idea, the solution had been found.

"At least the floor's ok, if more than a bit messy." Nagato spoke, her voice a bit relieved, and her head tilted down with her eyes closed as she held Naruto. She had stopped the circular motions of her hands.

Naruto just clicked his tongue in an annoyed fashion, eye still yellow as he made a irritated inquiry.

"And what's so great about that?" Naruto clenched his fists as he thought of how to punish those three. Their words about the mission of the Typhoon Fleet repeated in his head. Nagato answered at that moment before he could think on it further.

"It's simple really," Nagato began to answer, her eyes opened as she continued.

"If the floor is good then I have space to lie down, and if there's room for myself, them there's room for you next to me, which is all I need for a living space." Finished the battleship warmly. Naruto sighed, but couldn't hide the slight smile that formed. He turned his head to look up Nagato with his eye blue once more.

"You sure that isn't a joke about the height difference between us?" Naruto asked with mock frustration. Nagato rolled her eyes, but played along.

"Why would I try to hide something that is so clearly obvious?" She snarked back.

"Three inches without heels on is still quite a height advantage!" Nagato continued, her words spoken playfully. Then she went in for the kill.

"Probably why I'm always the big spoon." She finished smugly. Naruto gave his wife a blank look before he spoke with great resolution in his next statement, confident that he would make it happen.

"…I will establish spoon equality."

Nagato's laughter could be heard throughout the administrative building.

The base was quiet for a few more hours, except for the wailing of Haku when Naruto told him his punishment of GI showers for solid week. The poor girly man locked himself as he prepared himself for the pain. Wire brushes, and cold water. Haku shivered as he thought about the torment in store while he cursed himself for allowing those destroyers to convince him that the paint round war was a good idea. Naruto, on the other hand, had occupied himself with thinking up a punishment for those same three destroyers responsible. He came up with one. One that would solve their attitude problems, and would demonstrate that they were NOT looking for just "Some relic", no…. Atomic Vengeance had the power to bring the Elemental Nations to it's knees with just a single thrust from it's blade. Naruto knew what Akebono, Kasumi, and Murakumo had to see in order for them to understand how vital their mission was.

He hated himself for what he would force them to witness.

"How long has he been standing there?"

"About thirty minutes ." Wo stoically answered Shikamaru's question from behind the pineapple – haired genius, and Kiba. The two boys had decided around ten minutes ago that instead of sitting around in the rather homely room they would share with Sasuke, and Kakashi, they would walk around to kill time. Eight minutes into that walk they walked pass the main opening of the stone wall that surrounded Yokosuka, and saw that Naruto stood out on the cement near the ocean. The blonde's back was towards them, his spine straight, both arms were at his sides with the left fist loosely clenched while the index finger on the right slowly tapped his upper leg at single – second intervals, or he fingered the chains that attached the handle of his sword to it's bulbous sheathe.

"Looks like he's waiting for something." Kiba stated as he crossed his arms, his four – legged partner asleep back in the room. Wo nodded as she stood between them, Shikamaru had moved to the side, all three pairs of eyes on Naruto, none left him as she talked.

"Marshal Admiral Zabuza established radio contact with us around thirty-five minutes ago." The Abyssal carrier started to explain, both hands on her cane as she spoke. Shikamaru couldn't quite place it but there was something in her voice that sounded… distressed? Her head bent down in what could have been interpreted as sadness or, even pity had Wo's voice held any emotion.

"There was some trouble when the response fleet encountered the fleeing Abyssals, a few of them were discreetly pointed out to have trackers by others." Wo paused as her head lifted up then continued, but the two chunin already had a fairly accurate prediction of what happened.

"There was the briefest skirmish when Zabuza ordered those specific Abyssals with trackers rounded up, but they were dealt with." The carrier didn't need to go into detail.

"Zabuza had the rest scanned for tracking devices of any kind, which there thankfully none, but both he, and Naruto are suspicions about the rest of these Abyssals. They don't doubt that most of them are genuine in their desire to leave the main Abyssal Fleet now that the change in leadership has occurred for the worst, but espionage is not uncommon in this world, and even the worst cause has willing followers." Wo shook her head with closed eyes. The two shinobi that she currently talked with knew what she referred to, they had been there when that Re-Class spilled that information before her death at Naruto's hands. The two male teens still couldn't get over the encounter they saw from the sidelines between Naruto, and that monstrous girl. They felt the power that literally sparked from her eyes, and her aura… The two had to suppress a shiver from the memory of the malevolent intent she gave off, and they were only in seeing distance of her.

"It seems that the time is almost here." Wo's words caused the two male shinobi confusion until they stared out to sea, just barely able to make out the specks that were easily identifiable to the Abyssal Carrier due to her highly advanced vision. The porcelain – skinned woman turned her body so that her back faced the sea, the black cape she wore fluttered as she did the action.

"The Typhoon Fleet is almost here."

Kiba, and Shikamaru turned their heads to watch as Wo left, her gnarled cane held horizontally at the middle in her left hand.

"Well… that was foreboding." Kiba chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Damn, he could feel sweat. Shikamaru wasn't much better. He felt troubled by what Wo said in the beginning, that some of those Abyssals that had supposedly abandoned their cause were being tracked. He looked at the stamp on his hand. The seemingly normal thing that Naruto had turned into a way to locate, and follow Shikamaru, and the others wherever they were on this island. Was the way those Abyssals were tracked the same way as the Nara, and his comrades were, just a different method, or was it done in a completely different way? Shikamaru shook his head, already he felt the headache.

" _You're so troublesome…"_ Thought Shikamaru when he returned his gaze to Naruto's back, the blonde still in the posture as he waited. The specks were much closer now. Close enough that some detail could be made out.

"Nara-san! Inuzuka-san!"

The voice that called out to them came from behind, and when they turned the two Konoha-nin saw a feminine looking man in a similar uniform to Naruto that must have been that Haku guy they heard about. He was followed by the rest of the squad, and what they guessed were the only members of that had been left behind. Some looked like they were in recovery for various injuries while others looked like complete greenhorns. All were noticeably female with a majority that appeared to be around Fubiki's age, though there were definitely some older girls, and a few full-grown woman among them. Kiba then saw a sour-looking Nagato behind three girls that he could tell just by seeing their scowling faces, and scrunched noses that they had bad attitudes. The canine-like chunin then saw that Nagato had a wooden, oval – shaped paddle with a rounded handle that hung by some leather thread from her bare shoulder. On the disciplinary tools side was neatly written 'The ASS or booty Ripper'.

"You know someone was pissed when they named that paddle." Whispered Kiba to Shikamaru, who only nodded quickly with an agreeing expression as they walked side by side to their fellows.

"Any news you want to share?" Minato kindly asked the two young men when they joined the group. Shikamaru nodded while Kiba kneeled down to pat Akamaru's head. The others stood, close together, Naruto's stationary position, the three aggravated destroyers followed by a paddle equipped Nagato, and what could now see what was a gigantic group of dots that were rapidly growing in size did not go unnoticed. Kakashi judged that the convoy would arrive in a few minutes. In a short amount of time, the Konoha shinobi would be among the entirety of the Typhoon Fleet. The leader of said group finally moved, and walked to the shinobi. Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed from anticipation of the horrid execution he was about to carry out in front of the shinobi. They were about to see Nuclear Sorrow in action, they would witness the power of the atom, and feel the pain of those whose lives were claimed by the bomb. When he reached them, Naruto immediately began to instruct them, his urgent tone pleaded with them to obey.

"What you all are about to see must not, I repeat, must not under any circumstances be interrupted." Naruto stared them dead in the eye, his gaze conveyed the seriousness of the matter to them. He then focused on Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"I heard Wo when she told you of the Abyssals with trackers attached to them. Even though those specific ones are sunk, I have no way of determining how many of them are truthfully here to switch sides-" Naruto paused to swallow, his throat suddenly dry.

"- Except with this."

Naruto undid the chains on his sword. The shinobi flashed back to when Wo smashed her cane against Naruto's hand when he almost pulled out that same sword on Kushina. They realized that the reason why Naruto had the sword bound to it's sheathe by chains was that he either was afraid of it's power, or didn't trust it. Sasuke felt excitement build inside of him, his attention solely on Naruto.

" _Let's see how powerful that weapon is."_ Sasuke thought to himself. The Uchiha remembered how the sheathe was practically molten when Naruto toyed with that Re-class. He knew that there were secrets behind the blade Naruto carried. The Typhoon had finally arrived with the Abyssals they escorted in tow. The various girls Naruto commanded scrambled out of the water while the Abyssals stayed with fearful, yet accepting expressions. They knew that if they were ruled out as not to be threats then they would live. Naruto walked towards the Abyssals slowly he reached for his sword as he louldly spoke words that the shinobi would remember in their nightmares as the next sentences to come out of Naruto's mouth would soon be burned into their memories.

"It is not with anger, but with sorrow that we submit you to this… "

Naruto slowly pulled out the sword, hidden vents opened up along the sheathe, large streams of dense steam poured out of the new openings as the blue sky suddenly turned darker than night, and ash began to slowly fall like gray snow. A distinctive green glow was seen in the steam cloud that faded, and brightened in intervals of a few seconds. The despair that the shinobi felt on the ship _Nagato_ was nothing compared to this. They now felt like they were already dead.

"You will now face Death… The Destroyer of Worlds."

 **CUT!**

 **CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: Yes, you may hate me for the cliffhanger, but I actually like this one since it's placed at such a good spot that just builds up anticipation as you wait for what happens next. Kinda like when the main character gets shot, and a commercial immediately follows. I also have another reason for ending it like this. This chapter is largely meant to be funny with just a hint of the darkness to come. Hopefully I succeeded in one of those.**

 **Nuclear Sorrow is finally being unsheathed! Just how will the devastator of Nagasaki test the Abyssals?! Will Sasuke wise up, and realize the sword isn't worth it?! Will Haku, and Liorice be able to keep their relationship hidden from Naruto?!**

 **Wait, Haku, and Liorice?! When the fu-!?**

 **POLL PROGRESSION!**

 **Graf Zeppelin- 32 (Just give it to her…)**

 **Iowa-26 (Freedom guns will only take you so far!)**

 **Musashi-25 (A valiant effort.)**

 **Summer Harbor Princess-14 (Ya did good for a newbie.)**

 **Shoukaku-13 (It's ok. You're still my second favorite playable carrier.)**

 **Warspite -11 (God did not save the queen. Cue the British flamers.)**

 **Air Defense Hime-11 (This may be salt from the factory of whoop-ass she opened during her event.)**

 **Kaga-10 (Stoic is cool, but doesn't win a contest.)**

 **Heavy Cruiser Hime -10 (I think it's because she's a possible tsundere. I can't be the only who thinks this.)**

 **Central Hime -8 (I got nothin'.)**

 **Ka-class-6 (Salt from how she always wins sub fights.)**

 **Akagi-5 (Stop eating the votes! They're not aluminum!)**

 **Akashi-2 (No love for the girl who really runs the fleet, huh. -_-)**

 **Ta-class-2 (Same as Central Hime.)**

 **Shimakaze-2 (Looks like she's too slow in this race!)**

 **Please read, and review, your opinions matter to me! Your reviews tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, and what I could do better!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	12. Chapter 9

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed – Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

 **AN at bottom.**

 **Chapter 9. Nuclear Sorrow**

 **(Play Fate/Zero OST See what I've become until next AN)**

"You will now face Death … The Destroyer of Worlds. "

With that final, spirit – crushing statement, Naruto pulled Nuclear Sorrow completely out of it's sheath in a leftward slash that ionized the gases in the air, and caused plasma to fall on the ground in front of Naruto. The exhaust that had been released from the sheath's vents was blown away by some unseen force that allowed the sentient weapon's form to be on full display. It's blade was a beautiful green with a luminescent pulse that faded almost to black before the brightness returned. The feature was mesmerizing to the shinobi, combined with pure _power_ the sword gave off… they were moths to a flame. At least they would be if their bodies were not paralyzed by the same force that immobilized them on board the _Nagato,_ except this was amplified to max _._ This time however, the older shinobi didn't feel like the chakra inside of them was being eaten away which made them internally relieved by just that one bit.

" _I doubt we'd have lasted… this long…"_ Minato couldn't even speak clearly inside his own mind! Just what the hell was Naruto's sword?! Kushina, Kakashi, and the others weren't doing much better. Akamaru had shit himself, Sakura had fainted and fallen face-first into the excrement. Nobody noticed her faceplant though due to their own fear that literally crippled them. Kiba struggled not to grab his partner and bolt all the way back to Konoha. Shikamaru couldn't think, and also fought not to flee in fear. Sasuke however, had the worst reaction. The last Uchiha's breath was shaky, his body quivered all over as his mind had flashbacks of _that night._ Sasuke thought he knew what fear was once, but this was just…. Was just…. An image of two red eyes with three commas that spun lazily around was cleaved in half by an emerald-colored blade that burned the halves of the previous image with a blinding flame.

"Not... possible…." Sasuke croaked with the small voice of a child as he fell to his knees.

The fear was not singularly felt by the shinobi. The destroyers, save for the petrified three base-wreckers, had fled to their dorms, closed the curtains, plugged in headphones to individual music players with the volume cranked to the maximum setting, an act that proved useless as the devices were silenced by the electromagnetic waves that the sword pulsed out. They just decided to hold on to one other. The same was done by some cruisers, carriers, auxiliary vessels, even certain battleships had escaped to their quarters to get as far away as they could from the center of the despair. Not that it really did much. The cursed sword's sorrow stretched out for a few _miles_ , but the heaviest concentration was in Yokosuka with the Grand-Marshal as the epicenter.

Naruto moved towards the frozen Abyssals, whose faces were pulled into fear – induced grimaces, bug-eyed gazes, and bodies that appeared to convulse when a green haze began to seemingly slide off the blade, and surrounded the weapon in a dreadful aura. Whatever the vapor touched burned, even the concrete liquefied upon the slightest contact. The ashes now covered everything in a light coat of gray, and now the sun had been blotted out by inky-black clouds. The green haze had grown considerably in volume while the Grand-Marshal stepped to the edge of the island in front of the large fleet of Abyssals that were about to be judged. His back was a silhouette to the shinobi, and present Kanmusu thanks to the thickened green haze.

When Naruto reached the water's edge, the tense Abyssals saw that he had covered his eyes, but they could see the lone tear that was evaporated a few seconds after it fell from Naruto's chin.

"I'm sorry." Were the Admiral's bitter words as he suddenly impaled his sword in the ground in front of him, and walked back a few steps when the blade hummed as a transparent, yellowish aura enveloped the sword while the substantial amount of green fog now began to assume a form. The green mist become less physical, and more ghostly as it shaped itself into multiple humanoid forms, that limped or crawled towards the individuals in the Abyssal group, more detail formed on the specters as they dragged themselves to the Abyssals. The yellow aura started to grow, and also started to form into a shape alien to the shinobi.

"You're in Nuclear Sorrow's hands now." Naruto mournfully spoke. The shinobi felt a coldness not unlike death grip them when they heard that. Nuclear Sorrow... So that was name of the sword Naruto kept chained to it's sheathe, something they now saw the reason why he did so. That was no mere sword, that _thing_ felt like it had the power to surpass a Tailed-Beast! Good thing they didn't know that Nuclear Sorrow already had bested the Nine-Tailed fox, or that the explosions it created could encompass an area larger than that of Hidden Leaf Village!

" _And he almost… and almost…"_ Kushina wasn't the only one that thought back to when Naruto nearly pulled out that same sword out back in Konohagakure. Now that they were experiencing an unsheathed Nuclear Sorrow with a relatively calm Naruto…. They felt even more dread if such a thing was possible given that the current pressure had them literally paralyzed, and about ready to faint. Kakashi could already tell that Sasuke was traumatized from this. Honestly…. Kakashi believed that they all were. From his position, the Jounin could see the three destroyers that Nagato escorted there were on the ground, their prone bodies laid on the ground at Nagato's feet, Naruto's wife somehow unaffected by the pressure that gripped the entire island in its burning grasp, and threatened to crush it. All from one sword. Yet Nagato stood tall, unmoving, perhaps only sweating but that was much more likely from the intolerable rise in temperature that had started the second Nuclear Sorrow was unsheathed. Everyone was too overwhelmed by the despair that gripped them to notice, even the Kanmusu that stayed when the others sought refuge in their rooms.

The humanoid shapes had finished their transformations, and now had the shinobi saw that the forms were that of average looking people in civilian clothing of western design with some older ones dressed more traditionally. These numerous green-colored specters walked to individual Abyssals, one for each of the deep sea dwellers. Then a specter would gently place a spread palm on the individual Abyssal's forehead, and after Abyssal had been "chosen" by a single specter, the phantoms burst into countless particles that resembled green embers. These embers swirled around the Abyssals' heads, and seemed to wait for some sort of cue before any further activity. That cue came from what sounded like engine backfire.

The yellow construct had finished it's transformation, into what, the shinobi didn't know. However, a shout from a blonde with star-shaped pupils, dressed in a red, white, and blue outfit certainly showed that once more, the Typhoon Fleet did. Though from what was shouted, and the gasps that followed, this was their first time seeing it too.

"Holy shit! That's Bock Scar!"

The shinobi didn't know it, but the floating yellow object that floated above Naruto with its massive 43 meter wide wingspan was the very transport of the bomb that would become Nuclear Sorrow. On its triangular tail, everyone could see two .50 caliber Browning machine guns, and a 20 mm M2 cannon, and eight other pods that each housed two .50 BMGs placed strategically at specific spots on the legendary heavy bomber, the plane that ended World War II when it bombed Nagasaki. The 30 meter long aircraft's engines thundered as Bock Scar reawakened for the first time in over a thousand years, ready to serve once more as a nuclear bomber. The four propellers at the front of the plane now spun at full speed as the bomber rose slowly from the ground, and climbed to the height of 6000 meters in only a few minutes, everyone able to barely see the spectral plane as it circled the Abyssals, the deafening sound of it's Wright 3350-41 Duplex-Cyclone radial engines left with it.

The embers that flew around the Abyssals suddenly clung to their heads the second Bock Scar had begun to circle. The Abyssals erratically swung their arms around at first, but soon their bodies went disturbingly limp as the green glow of the souls within Nuclear Sorrow shined from their eyes, and open mouths. The victims of the second, and last nuclear bomb used in war dug through the Abyssals individual memories, and from those they judged them. They searched for anything that may have exposed them as spies for the new Abyssal leader, and for information on that person. Anything else that wasn't relevant was tossed aside. After fives tense, silent minutes 849 of the nearly 900 Abyssals were released, the embers immediately flowed as a single mass back to Nuclear Sorrow, and were absorbed back into the sword. The freed Abyssals dashed out of the water, past Naruto, and into the crowd of the Kanmusu, and Abyssals on the solid ground of Yokosuka. They were judged truthful in their desire to join , they were already accepted into the Typhoon Fleet, all that was needed was for them to be registered in the ranks.

The Abyssals who still were paralyzed by the souls of the victims within Nuclear Sorrow were the ones to be executed. The green glow left their eyes, and they suddenly became hunched over, and fell to their knees. The guilty vomited yellow embers that quickly formed back into human shapes, but these were… horrifyingly different. The once green, healthy – looking specters now were yellow, their clothes charred, and bodies burned with dismembered limbs on some. Others were riddled with holes, bones that poked out, one was even missing it's head, and the top half of it's body was completely skeletal. The Abyssals didn't even get to recover when the deathly yellow phantoms grasped their throats, violently shook them, and screamed in the voices they had when they were alive, before the bomb dropped.

"WHY! WHY DO WANT OUR PAIN TO BE SPREAD?! TO BE KNOWN ONCE MORE BY THE WORLD?!"

The Abyssals struggled against the dead spirits but couldn't pry off the hands that kept them in place by the throat, the souls claimed by Nuclear Sorrow empowered by the sword that was their prison. Suddenly, the victims relinquished the Abyssals, and knelt as they cried hysterically. Their screams replaced by the heavily scratchy, disembodied voice of Nuclear Sorrow, a voice that until now, only Naruto has heard, the actual blade's luminescence increased, and soon the sword glowed like a beacon.

"YoU wAnT nAgAsAkI tO rEpEaT?" Sneered the voice as the veins of the Abyssals became bright red, their bodies paralyzed by an unbearable heat that penetrated the deepest parts of their bodies. Every nerve felt as if red-hot syringes filled with magma were stuck inside them, the molten rock slowly injected inside.

The pained sounds they made shouldn't have been possible to make. They just shouldn't. Nuclear Sorrow was not finished however, and just as it made its wielder wait until it was, these bottom dwellers would receive the same treatment.

"Do YoU sTiLl WaNt NaGaSaKi To RePeAt? No? ToO lAtE. NoW yOu BuRn. JuSt. LiKe. ThEy. DiD."

The moment the cursed sword finished, inhuman screams pierced through the air. Those on shore watched in silent horror as the Abyssals slated for death by Nuclear Sorrow began to what looked like burn from the inside out, their previously glowing eyes were the first to go. The optical organs bubbled before they burst. The pale flesh turned to ash at an agonizingly slow rate, and soon flames began to break through the skin. The Abyssals had lost the ability to scream when the flames seared their vocal cords. Despite being on the water, no matter how much the scorched women tried to put out the fires in vain efforts to save their lives that would soon be added to Nuclear Sorrow's vast collection of thousands of victims within the blade itself that served as fueled for the weapons flames. Their memories of being burned, and the hopeless, helpless, despair filled emotions they felt would become all they would know, everything else forgotten. From those negative feelings, Nuclear Sorrow would draw strength, its cutting edge would remain sharp enough to split atoms, and trigger the devastating explosions that had ended World War II.

The bodies of the selected Abyssals were now charred husks that reeked of burnt flesh, and metal. Oddly, a verdant colored smoke steamed off the bodies. Everyone thought this terrifying display of unsurpassable power was finished until once more screams were heard. The same inhuman, pain-induced screams of the Abyssals that Nuclear Sorrow decided would be traitors based on their memories, all of which showed undeniable evidence to support its decision. Not that anyone would dare to question the weapon of mass destruction. Not after this. The smoke that rose from the bodies had increased in quantity, and now were exact replicas of the Abyssals they were previously. These new green specters were roughly grabbed by the yellow ones, kicking, crying, and screaming as they were pulled towards Nuclear Sorrow, all ghosts belonged to the weapon, all its victims would fuel its power. The executioner had finished its primary work but, it still had one more errand to take care. Nuclear Sorrow would have its transport back.

The sword beckoned Bock Scar to descend, the bomber immediately complied, its large profile came down from the direction the deeply disturbed onlookers faced. Everyone of them knew that when they slept, those screams would also be there, haunting them. The American – designed heavy bomber landed directly above its once cargo, a large seal array that was made of cracks that glowed with the toxic radiation of Nuclear Sorrow appeared. A pillar of light, and fire engulfed both plane, and sword that also blinded those that watched as they covered their eyes, voices swore from burned retinas. When the pillar disappeared, and 30 seconds passed by for everyone's vision to return to them, they saw a resurrected Bock Scar. The legendary bomber looked brand new, it's cylindrical fuselage shined metallically , and the multiple glass panels near its nose glossed as the light hit them. The logo of Bock Scar, a simple tan box car with wings that flew over train tracks in front of a yellow circle outlined in black. The name Nagasaki written in messy English with a smoke cloud rising from name was next to the box car, the image proudly displayed on the left cheek if the B-29 Super Fortress. Slightly above that were five silhouettes of obese men with a single red fourth farthest from the nose, the rest solid black.

That red outlined man stood for the bombing run that carried the Fat Man nuclear bomb, Nuclear Sorrow's former form before it was forged from plutonium, and its hilt crafted from the metal of the Nagasaki/Hiroshima memorial. The bodies of the dead were pulled into the pillar of flame, and incinerated. Nuclear Sorrow itself was back inside its sheathe, the sky returned to normal, the seal used to summon the bomber erased, and the ash that had fallen was gone like it never existed. The only sign that it had even been unsheathed was Bock Scar, and the despair that refused to disappear from those that witnessed its power.

 **(AN: End song now)**

Wordlessly, Naruto moved forward to the plane, and Nuclear Sorrow, the sword leaned on the front part of Bock Scar's tricycle landing gear system in between the two big black tires. Naruto's footsteps were the only sound in the void of silence that no could break, all present were still in a deep shock. The scarred Admiral took hold of his sword, and replaced it to its previous position on his hip, and rolled up his sleeve to show his golden tattoo. Naruto mechanically made a note in his mind to have a hanger built to store Bock Scar, and to return the STB-1 to spot in the garage as he reached out to touch the legendary bomber, when he did, a large plume of smoke engulfed the plane. Now that the bomber was inside the storage seal, Naruto turned around to tell his fleet that they were dismissed for the rest of the day. After what they saw, Naruto knew those girls needed that, and more. A loud clap of thunder conveniently snapped everyone out stillness. Rain clouds gathered in the sky, the heated air caused by Nuclear Sorrow must've caused a pressure differential when it rose from the ground to the cooler air above. When Naruto looked back, the crowd had already begun to disperse, much to his relief.

Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back the tears.

Kasumi, Akebono, and Murakumo had their heads hanged low as they left, yet Naruto saw the streams of tears that fell. The destroyers had realized the flaw in the way they regarded the importance of the Typhoon Fleet's mission. The shinobi left for their rooms, Kushina dragged a literally shit-faced Sakura by the legs, and Sasuke looked ready to have a seizure. The Uchiha's entire body visibly shook, even from a distance Naruto could see.

" _Good."_ Thought Naruto as he saw his former teammates retreating form. He knew without seeing that Sasuke was interested in Nuclear Sorrow before, but now?

" _I pray that he sees it's not worth it…"_

Alone as the first drops of rain started to lightly fall, Naruto turned to the peaceful ocean behind him. After a few moments when the rain fell Naruto did too, his hindquarters on the ground, and his upper body leaned forward. One leg was straight with the other bent with the knee upward, a lone hand covered the area of Naruto's eyes as he silently wept for those he killed today. Nuclear Sorrow may have been the one that did the deed but, it was Naruto that had decided it would happen. Despite the blade being largely dominant in their partnership, Nuclear Sorrow only intervened when necessary, and let Naruto run the show. If he had only found Atomic Vengeance before this new Abyssal leader…

"Damn her…" Naruto choked out. His right hand struck the cement ground, and cracked it.

"Damn her, and damn myself!"

The familiar, and comforting warmth of Nagato's arms once more embraced Naruto from behind, the battleship herself was in tears; not just for the Abyssals, but for her husband that shouldered the pain, and hid it from the Fleet.

"Before we married, whenever you drew that sword" Nagato began through her tears, her forehead pressed against the back of his. She was on both knees, and her arms wrapped around Naruto's front, close to his neck.

"You always cried by yourself afterwards. Never again, even if I have to defeat Death will you be alone."

Nagato's grip had tightened, and Naruto's right hand grasped even tighter on the arm closest to his head. The stayed in that position, emotions unrestrained as the rain gently came down over as if it too shed tears for their pain.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: Another short chapter but I honestly think you guys would want this sooner rather than later. Finally, Nuclear Sorrow, and a few of its deadly abilities have been revealed! I know that some of you may be confused on certain things so I'll take some time to explain now incase it wasn't clear in the chapter.**

 **The specters seen throughout this chapter are under Nuclear Sorrow's complete control, and fuel the sword's heat, and fire manipulation through their pain of being nuked forever within the blade itself. Nuclear Sorrow has also demonstrated that it can add more to the already high amount of souls within it, and has a degree of shape manipulation; namely military vehicles of its time period, and can summon them if it has the materials for it, or has a strong connection to a vehicle like it does with Bock Scar.**

 **Hopefully I've explained enough so that the story is clear, but if I have not, please do PM me, and I'll explain again in a different way that you'll understand. Now, the new cover image is of Bock Scar's logo because I wasn't sure if my description was accurate enough. The plan definitely has a role to play in the story so look forward to seeing more of the B-29 Super Fortress. Unrelated to the story, I'm actually getting a model kit of said bomber soon, so I'll be busy with that but it won't distract me too much from writing. In other news….**

 **THE POLL IS FINALLY OVER!**

 **Graf Zeppelin has taken the victory as she reached the 35 vote requirement first! Now I can start that series of one-shots but, I need to tell you lovely readers how you can participate! If you've got a certain KanColle girl, Kanmusu, or Abyssal, that you want to see, and you've got a idea for a short story with that character, feel free to send me a PM, leave it the review section here, or in the reviews for Into the Depths!**

 **Read and review! Your opinions matter to me, and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	13. Chapter 10

**The Typhoon Fleet**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts_

 **Tailed – Beast speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Well, last chapter certainly was tense, Nuclear Sorrow was finally unsheathed, and Bock Scar was resurrected! The Typhoon Fleet is complete, all the Admirals, and Secretary Ships are back with new members! Brief recap over, time for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter start!**

 **Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings**

Naruto gasped as he suddenly bolted up right, his breath come in tense pants, and sweat glistened on his form. The early morning sun illuminated the pristine, and elegant room that Naruto, and Nagato had stayed in since theirs was in ruin. As Naruto laid back down, his head rested on the soft pillow made with air beads rather than feathers, two separate arms from opposite sides reached across his body. When he looked to his left, the concerned and knowing face of Nagato stared at him.

"Was it the wars?" Asked Naruto's wife, her concerned eyes made him sigh as the hand she placed across his upper body gave his right shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah."

Another worried voice came from his right, this one also female, and accented.

"Which one?"

Naruto turned to face the fast battleship that had asked him, her light blue eyes, light, long blonde hair, and gorgeous pale face showed an equal amount of worry as Nagato as they both waited for his reply.

"Both." Naruto answered, a hand over his eye, and the area where he lost the other, the black eyepatch removed from his person. More words came from him.

"First it was the western front in the trenches back during the Great War, then was I was in Stalingrad commanding a Tiger I against two T-34s. I think I took shrapnel to the face, fucking High-Explosive shell hit the hatch. " The Admiral finished, his hand now away from his face which allowed the scarred, always closed right eyelid to be seen. The blonde on his left side looked down with a defeated sigh. All her power, and yet she could only offer comfort, not a solution.

"Bismarck."

The pride of the Nazi's Kriegsmarine felt a hand cup her chin, and tilt her head up. When Naruto's lips touched her's, Bismarck got up, and laid her slim body clad with only a black tube top around her moderate bust, and panties on her thick thighs, and bubble butt. Nagato had removed her arm, and let the German have her moment with Naruto. She got up, and went to the shower. Meanwhile, Bismarck opened her mouth, and let the kiss deepen, her arms roamed her beloved Grand-Marshal Admiral's body. After two unbelievably long weeks he was back in her arms. Like the others in Naruto's harem, she stayed behind to help direct the Typhoon Fleet in his first ever absence, and in the first day she knew she'd never do so again. Wherever he went, she'd follow.

Bismarck gasped when Naruto's hand came down on her firm ass with medium hardness, the sudden impact caused her to break the quickly heating kiss, and snap her eyes open. She gave the man below her a sultry smile in response to the teasing smirk he had. With a gentle rub, Naruto started to grope Bismarck's round rear end while she moved her head back down to resume her liplock with him. The sound of rushing water was ignored by the blondes as they made out, Naruto moved his hands all over the fast battleship's slim body from her sizeable breasts, to her flat, muscular navel, and down to her lean legs. Everything was open to him, the same was true for her as she went to indulge herself, she wanted him after so long… she went to slip a hand in his pants but he grabbed her wrist to prevent that action.

"Bismarck." Naruto said negatively much to her disappointment, despite that she knew he didn't want that kind of contact right now given what woke him up. The female blonde removed her hand from where it was, and gave Naruto a sad gaze.

"I missed you…" Bismarck whined pitifully as she pressed her body against his, her arms snaked underneath him, and held Naruto close. Naruto sighed internally at Bismarck. She was a very mature individual, but because of how she was pampered (and still is by Prinz Eugen) Bismarck could get very childish. When she first returned from a rather minor mission, Bismarck had told Naruto to "Feel free to praise her more" after she came back during her first month in the fleet. She was used to being treated like a queen, the best of everything was to be her's. As Naruto got to know the German, he found that she was very much a person with her own issues, the biggest was that she acted the way she did because of the faith her country put in her which caused her to be a perfectionist in everything. In her mind, even the smallest assignment was to done without flaw, and any large mission was to be done perfectly, finished in record time. That was why she craved the praise, it meant so much to her to be praised for even small missions because she went out of her way to accomplish it in the utmost fashion.

He knew that to her, he was the ultimate fix to her craving but, that was only a minor part of why she loved him so. It was the way he cared about her not only as a comrade, and friend, how he took the time to really get to know Bismarck, the individual, not the Nazi Pride, or the battleship but _her_ as a person. Only Prinz Eugen, and Graf Zeppelin had done so, the rest made sure not to exclude her, but didn't take the time like Prinz, Graf or Naruto to really know her. The majority saw her as a goal, as a perfect role model to follow which lead to other parts of her. Bismarck had an intense, but well-hidden fear of failing to meet the perfect standards that had been set for her by both Germany, and her fellows in the fleet. The weight of her reputation was a double-edged sword, her strength, and intelligence made her a dangerous foe that even the strongest opponent would think twice about engaging yet it also made her allies weary of her, especially given the side she fought for. There was another part of Bismarck that made others more than a bit uncomfortable around the Nazi Battleship. She was insistent on proper discipline, and obedience to rules and regulations, she had been the one to name the paddle Kiba saw yesterday. Had she been at Yokosuka rather than with Zabuza, the paint round fiasco would have never happened, and if it did then hell would have already been paid in surplus, especially since the Admiral's station had been defaced. Point was, Bismarck was a disciplinarian when it came to the fleet, and the base would be a lot less chaotic if he let her completely handle disciplinary measures.

Hmm. Would that really be that bad given what happened?

"I missed you too Bis." Naruto assured her with his arms already around the woman. He decided to leave his earlier thoughts, it didn't how or why he received the German's affection, and love, what mattered to him was their relationship. Bismarck was a strong woman, a very strong woman, and by no means fragile, but like everything thought powerful, and unconquerable, there was a way to take her down. For Bismarck it was feeling unappreciated, that the effort she put into everything was taken without even a "Good Job". That all she needed to keep going, to know someone noticed her dedication, and was thankful for it. Naruto figured that he could spend the day with Bismarck in a way that would keep his relationship with her hidden from the shinobi. Nagato had so much work that had piled up that disabled her from assisting him so she'd actually agree with his idea. That, and it would give Naruto a reason to give Bismarck the praise she held so dear.

"Hey," Naruto whispered to the hot blonde on top of him. When she looked up at him, he told her of Nagato's mountain of work, and because of so that she would need a temporary replacement for a few days for her duties as primary Secretary Ship. Naruto didn't get to ask her if she would like to fill in as she figured it out.

"I would love to!" Bismarck shouted happily, and in that happiness forgot that even though she didn't have access to her full strength, she still was _much_ stronger physically than even most kage could handle.

"Ga-Gack!" Naruto groaned out painfully when Bismarck tightly hugged him, _both_ eyelids were now open as a grimace became present. Naruto felt his bones crunch from the pressure she exerted on his, compared to her's, fragile body.

"Bis… marck…!"

The injured voice brought the battleship to her senses, immediately she let go. Naruto fell flat on the bed, large breaths of air were sucked into his lungs while Bismarck fired off apologies.

Well, he could say he was awake. At least Naruto wouldn't be the only person in Yokosuka to receive a shitty wake up call.

-In the cruiser dorms one hour later. 8 AM-

During their stay, it was decided that the Konoha shinobi would bunk in three rooms; Sakura had one for herself, Minato shared a room with his wife for obvious reasons, and the four boys were placed together in a single room. Every room in the dorms was made to cozily house four people, bunk beds proved ideal for the bed situation, and two were placed on the opposite sides of the length-biased room. Instead of carpet or tile, soft mats lined the floor, and a window centered in the middle of the outer wall let in an even amount of sunlight though the blue curtains had been pulled to block the sun from entering the night before. Kiba, and Akamaru occupied the lower bunk with Shikamaru up top on the left side, Kakashi, and Sasuke had taken the one on the right side of the room, Sasuke above Kakashi. The Jounin had slept with his mask on, and his favorite orange book over his eyes. The rest of Hatake's form was covered by the blue blanket that was provided to him. He, and the others in the room slept soundly despite what they saw yesterday, the cyclops was determined to speak with Naruto today however, he would have to deal with something- rather, someone- first.

A series of small explosions blew out the section of floor underneath the bunk were Kakashi slept, the room's occupants bolted up, Kiba cursed when his head hit the bottom of Shikamaru's bunk. The bed fell through the floor to the empty room below, Kakashi with it while Sasuke threw himself off the top bunk to safety. Shikamaru merely looked at what caused the ruckus, grumbled something, and put in earplugs before going back to bed. It was too early for the Nara to deal with this crap.

Kakashi groaned as he pushed himself up, his book slid off his masked face.

"Hi. It's been a while." A gruff voice that Kakashi immediately recognized piped up from the side. It was at that moment the scarecrow rolled out from the bed as Zabuza's six-foot long cleaver sword sliced the bunk bed in half down the middle. The Konoha Jounin spun around to face his opponent when he stopped rolling. The missing-nin turned Admiral hadn't changed much in appearance except his black hair was longer, and his skin was tanned from spending many hours in the sun while working with the girls in the fleet. Zabuza's uniform differed from what Naruto, and Haku wore, the white pants, and navy hat were the only similarities.

The tanned man wore gray combat boots that the pants were tucked into, a white surgical mask replaced the bandages he once wrapped around his lower face, and detached sleeves covered his arms. On his shoulders were the same flower emblems that adorned Naruto's shoulder-boards, and the bars on Zabuza's sleeves were nearly identical save a single bar that was missing, which marked Zabuza as the Marshal – Admiral of the Typhoon Fleet.

Kakashi faced his attacker, the fact that the pretend cyclops was only in a pair of sweatpants not lost on Zabuza as the swordsman tossed an elongated kunai which Kakashi snatched out of the air, and held in a reverse grip with his right hand.

"So, we gonna do this?" Asked the silver-haired man as he lifted up his headband to show his Sharingan. He had no idea how much stronger Zabuza had become, and from what Naruto showed yesterday combined with the unknown advanced weaponry the Jounin knew Zabuza possessed, Kakashi would be a fool to underestimate the former Kiri-nin. Zabuza merely hefted his massive sword on his shoulder in response. The rematch Kakashi anticipated the second he heard Naruto say that Zabuza still lived was about to begin!

"Don't worry! You've got backup!" Shouted Kiba's voice from above, the Inuzuka was fully equipped, and prepared to assist Kakashi which made the Jounin smile beneath his mask, at least he now had a meat shield against Zabuza. However, unfortunately for Hatake, Zabuza didn't want anyone to disrupt their duel. Before Kiba could drop down, a black blur smashed through the wall, grasped Kiba by the throat, and used it's momentum to shatter the glass as it launched both itself, and it's captive at the fragile window.

"OH SHIT!" Kiba screamed before he hit the glass while his captor bellowed in excitement.

"RULES OF NATURE!"

The two landed from the second story with a hard THUD! Kiba had shaken himself free, and leapt a distance away, his vision blurred, and his head jarred from the impact.

"Heh heh. You scared?"

Kiba heard a feminine voice ask as his eyesight returned to normal, and he cursed at what he saw. That guy must really want to fight Kakashi – sensei without interference if he's got one of those fleet-girls to keep out anyone who wanted to try!

She was fair – skinned with short purple hair that mostly hid her left eye but Kiba could see the metallic eyepatch behind the hair. Her visible right eye was yellow, and she had a battle-crazed smile, and look in her eye. Her outfit seemed to be a personalized school uniform with a white, collared shirt that had the top few buttons undone, a dark, loosely done checkered tie, and she wore a back cardigan over those. She wore black thigh-highs, a skirt with a short enough length to allow easy movement, and oddly – shaped boots. Lastly, the Inuzuka noticed the metallic horn-like thingies that had section that glowed purple, and that her chest was just a solid _damn!_ While not nearly as big as Nagato's (Kiba prayed that Naruto wouldn't kill him if the blonde found out Kiba had stared at his wife's hooters when he first saw them) this chick had a serious rack!

" _And I have to fight her! WHHHHHHYYYYYY?!"_ Internally moaned Kiba while he mentally held his head in despair. Why couldn't he meet a girl with gorgeous looks that DIDN'T want to battle him?! Was that too much to ask?!

"Oi! Buddy!" Shouted the woman across from the Inuzuka. Immediately yet with traces of hopelessness Kiba got into a stance. Akamaru had dived from the window and was about to join his partner for the fight when four certain destroyers saw him. Kiba swallowed as once more his beloved dog was swarmed by the Akatsuki sisters, the adorable girls held the pooch hostage without harm, their rubs, pats, and scratches combined with belly rubs subdued the animal. Kiba knew he was on own against this opponent, hopefully she wasn't as strong as Nagato.

"All right! Ya ready for your ass whooping!" Said the obvious battle maniac with a grin as she pulled out a rather unique shaped sword. The blade seemed to be reminiscent of the hull of a ship. However Kiba was just glad that this sword felt and looked completely normal. He wouldn't be dealing with something like that… _abomination_ Naruto had sheathed at his side.

"What's with that relived look?!" Indignantly called out the woman, a tick mark on the side of her head.

"You underestimating me?!" She further shouted, her voice promised so much pain if that was the case. Kiba immediately answered.

"Nope! Just glad you have a normal weapon!" Kiba shouted back as he dashed towards her, a kunai knife drawn. She met him halfway, the sharp edge of sword dragged across the concrete as she ran towards the fight, a smirk on her face. Normal weapon? Ha!

"How's this for normal?!"

Kiba heard a 'Click' and instinct completely took over the chunin. He barrel – rolled to the left, and jumped further away from the woman. When he landed, Kiba had to tear off his jacket that now sported a burn slash on the back.

"OH FUCK ME!" Kiba hollered when he saw that the woman's sword had transformed, a portion of the sword above the cutting edge had raised up, and now what he could only describe as a purple beam extended about a foot from the sword.

"THIS IS BULL!"

"No, this is the modification those mad – scientists Akashi, and Yubari made." Corrected the woman as she deactivated it. Za-za only needed her to hold off one the kiddies while Tatsuta handled the rest. Tenryuu smiled as she crouched down with her sword held in front of her chest.

"Now get ready CAUSE HERE COMES TENRYUU!"

While Kiba was pinned by the light cruiser Tenryuu, Sasuke, and Shikamaru found themselves pitted against a different assailant. The Nara, and Uchiha had both gotten dressed, Shikamaru begrudgingly accepted that he'd have to participate. As the clash of metal sounded repeatedly underneath the two chunin, the undamaged door of the wall that bore a large hole open, and in stepped a woman with a spear that gave the two a full smile that showed all of her teeth with closed eyes.

"Good morning." The woman kindly greeted the two chunin, her glaive held sideways in front of her. Shikamaru saw that her hair was purple, and cut to the length of her shoulders. She possessed fair skin, and above her head was what, to the shinobi, appeared to be a halo of dark metal with a diameter that shrank slightly as its material drew closer to her head. For attire, a dark colored one – piece school uniform with a short skirt, and dark heels with leggings were all she wore. When she opened her purple eyes, Sasuke saw a glint that he prayed to never see again. The last time he did was when he thought that it'd be a good idea to learn interrogation techniques, and a female Jounin Torture Specialist named Anko Mitarashi offered the Uchiha free lessons. The things that she showed him….

" _I will never be able to hear the phrase 'Special fun time' without seeing what was left of that poor bastard's hand."_

So when saw Sasuke saw that deceptively friendly glint in the newcomer's eyes, he immediately distributed responsibilities.

"You can handle this." Sasuke said as he silently dived out the already window, and left Shikamaru alone with the sadist. The Nara turned to deny Sasuke's statement when he saw that the Uchiha had abandoned. He looked shocked when saw Sasuke all the way on a roof across the courtyard, pass where Kiba was clearly in losing battle, his opponent was relentless in her assault, she gave him no breathing room.

That rat-bastard!

" _Son of bit-_ GAAAAHH!" Shikamaru was brutally interrupted when the tip of a heel painfully embedded itself into his balls, he thought he felt a nut burst. If that crippling pain wasn't enough, the Nara was pulled back by his collar, his legs swept, and the flat end of the glaive's shaft was thrust hard into his stomach which slammed him onto the floor.

"Sorry." Apologized the clearly pleased woman, as she raised a foot into his vision, the chunin dazed from pain. Her smile was sympathetic, and kind but her eyes showed that she enjoyed his pain.

"But I need you to take a nap for a short while."

With that, she brought her leg down, and Shikamaru saw black. Zabuza's large blade cleaved through the floor the sadistic Kanmusu stood on, and she heard that silver-haired man yelp as the sword nearly sliced him in half. She rolled her shoulders, and bent her neck on both sides, a sigh escaped her lips when the bones popped. She then stared out the hole her older sister created in the outer wall, before she launched herself in the direction the one with the duck ass haircut went, a predatory grin plastered on her face.

" _I love it when they run."_ Tatsuta would enjoy this hunt.

Too busy to notice Sasuke flee, Kiba struggled to put distance between him and this maniac Tenryuu. Her sword's movements were fluid, but the force behind them was like a giant's, worst still was that she had yet to use charka while he couldn't dodge without it. If that wasn't bad enough, he knew she was holding back by an excessive margin, and wouldn't SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!

"C'mon! Try an' stab me already!" Taunted Tenryuu as she thrust her blade forward, and shallowly clipped the top of Kiba's right shoulder, a bit of blood drawn. Kiba saw an opening, and seized it when he grasped the woman's outstretched limb, he ducked under the arm he held, and was about to do more when Tenryuu yanked her arm to the side. To his credit, Kiba managed to hold on but when the yellowed eyed woman grabbed his wrist, the Inuzuka wished he let go.

"I'm takin' you for a ride!" She shouted in excitement as she began to spin in place, no time wasted I getting to a high enough speed to where the force combined with the speed of Tenryuu's rotation lifted Kiba off the ground, and threatened to throw him away from her if he didn't hold on! Kiba kept swearing internally. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this monster of a woman?! If she hadn't only wanted to prevent him from assisting Kakashi against his foe, and this had been a real fight, then even with Akamaru Kiba knew that she'd have won with first move.

" _Wait! Idea!"_ Kiba had an epiphany. A risky one… one of two things could happen with third that would probably happen unless he didn't make this desperate gamble: either the woman would be stunned long enough for him to end this, or she'd get pissed. Bu, it was the third event that made Kiba hesitate…. He seriously thought Naruto would've killed that kid with that mechanical monster if Nagato hadn't stepped in!

A mental image appeared in Kiba's mind of a none-too pleased Naruto with a sadistic grin, and that hellish sword unsheathed, held to deliver a killing blow. The iridescent green brilliance of the blade shone brightly against the blackened area in Kiba's mind, as did the glow of the deformed yellow specters that backed Naruto up, poised to tear into the Inuzuka's body. Kiba gulped as he saw the beginning of grin on the corners of the woman's lips, the rest of the world moved too fast for the Inuzuka's eyes. After this, Kiba would be very familiar with the nearest toilet, that is if Kiba survived Naruto's wrath!

"This is a bad idea!" Kiba shouted as he used the hand that still held his kunai knife, and in an downwards slash, brought the small weapon's sharp edge down on Tenryuu. As he expected, the blade didn't cut her flesh, instead sparks shot off in different directions as the knife grinded against her steel-like skin. The action of the Inuzuka did what he prayed for but, not before Kiba noticed how far down the kunai went, and what was cut before the feral boy sailed through the air when Tenryuu let go, her face cherry-red as she gave a girlish scream, and covered her now _exposed_ breasts with her arms, her uniform top, and bra sliced open by the knife.

"… _I knew I should've made a will…"_ The image of Naruto now looked a thousand times worse as Kiba's body impacted, and went through the bottom part of the of the dorms, specifically, the floor Kakashi was fighting Zabuza on. In fact, Kiba inadvertently accomplished his goal of helping Kakashi when his body slammed into the gruff-voiced Admiral, and knocked him to the ground. Kakashi wasted no time in assisting the two up, the fight suddenly yet pleasantly over. Though for some reason Kakashi felt that a beating was to occur soon when he saw an eye-patched woman covering her modesty come in after he helped up Zabuza, who threw off a groaning but still awake Kiba from his body.

"You bastard!" Shouted the woman in a high-pitched voice when she saw the downed Kiba, both men realized the cause of her ruined clothes. Zabuza growled, and clenched his fists when he put the pieces together.

"Thank god those seals make the rooms sound proof while everyone's asleep or I'd be dead from embarrassment!" Tenryuu had tears pricking her eyes, her "badass" persona lost, and the sensitive side she usually failed to hide once more came out.

Kiba suddenly felt himself lifted by the front collar up to the infuriated eyes of Zabuza Momochi. Kiba knew there was going to be hell to pay.

"How dare you humiliate MY woman!" Zabuza yelled in Kiba's face, the Inuzuka too tired to resist, he looked to where Kakashi stood.

"… _Asshole…"_ Kiba dully stated when he saw a scarecrow decoy of Kakashi that had it's hand raised in a "Peace" gesture. Still as Zabuza began to pummel Kiba, the Inuzuka knew one thing that made this preferable.

" _Naruto's gonna raise hell the second he sees the damage done here."_

-With Kakashi, not too far away-

The Jounin did feel bad for leaving Kiba behind, but it was for a good reason! If Kakashi found Naruto then everything would be okay! However, When Hatake made it to the leftmost exit of the dorms, and Naruto's too – friendly smile appeared when he opened the door, Kakashi knew he was screwed. It also didn't help that in one hand, Naruto dragged a thrashed Sasuke, and throughly beaten woman that looked similar to the one Kiba exposed by the backs of their collars. Oh, and he was paralyzed by that killing intent Naruto used on the boat

" Oh joy… another base-wrecker..." Were the last words Kakashi heard before the sheathe of Nuclear Sorrow met his skull, and a beating began.

-Back to Kiba's pain-train-

"G-gah… urk."

Kiba was thrown to the ground, bruised, and sporting more welts than a man who volunteered to be shot naked by a machine gun firing rubber bullets. Tenryuu was cuddling Zabuza, showing gratitude for his defense of her honor.

"That'll teach the pervert." She decided, her voice back to normal. Zabuza nodded as he looked at Tenryuu. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but move his face closer to her's, the surgical mask he had on previously lost from his tussle with Kakashi. Their eyes closed and lips were about to met when a voice that spelled doom came from the doorway.

"Ara ara. Since when has destruction of my beloved Yokosuka- especially when it's already covered in paint- been allowed to go unpunished, hmm?" The smiling monster known as Naruto walked in with _three_ unconscious, and defeated individuals dragged on the ground by their collars in his hand. Zabuza felt the color on his face drain. This was not his most well-thought out plan. The appearance of the black-mist shrouded Sahelantropus, and the unconscious bodies of Tatsuta, that black – haired emo, and Kakashi get thrown to side, and Naruto crack his knuckles with an evil grin, and his eye shadowed by his hat confirmed that Zabuza was in for it.

"Tenryuu… change your clothes, and report to the war room for disciplinary action." Naruto ordered as he walked forward towards a paralyzed Zabuza.

"…I need to _talk_ to my subordinate for about an hour or two."

Tenryuu heeded the words and scrambled off. Kiba was slightly still aware of his surroundings, but as he heard that black – covered beast give a blood – curdling roar followed by Zabuza's cries of pain, the Inuzuka fainted with a final, victorious thought.

" _At least…. It wasn't… me…!"_

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Another one down! Ok, this chapter wasn't meant to be too serious as you've seen that Naruto dreams of both world wars while we get an introduction to Tenryuu, and Zabuza with a brief appearance of the sadist of the fleet, Tatsuta! I wanted this chapter to be a bit of a return to the slightly serious but humorous atmosphere the prior chapters have mostly kept to. Also, hey! Bismarck makes her first appearance! Next chapter will focus primarily on her and Naruto's interactions while the shinobi deal with a new-found fear of a certain sword. Except for Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi of course. They need to focus on how not to piss off Naruto!**

 **Remember, read , and review! Your opinions matter to me!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	14. poll canceled

**Due to the numerous, and compelling reviews that say nay, the issue of Kakashi becoming an Admiral is being ended early. I now wish to know through reviews if either Shikamaru or Kiba should become an admiral or perhaps both of them. If neither of those appeal to the readers than I suppose that the only Admirals will remain Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku unless there are characters you readers wish to see become admirals.**

 **For suggestions, please give reasons and a way to introduce them into the story. That will be all for this short note.**

 **Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


End file.
